Crimson Shards
by redyatamisaki
Summary: Misaki and Saruhiko never knew what was coming to them when they were granted one with from a Genie-strain one night in their room at Homra. What happened next changed the course of their lives forever. This Fic will be updated frequently. WARNINGS: Mpreg!. slightly AU. Written by Deaths Lie and EnergyStarElite
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Misaki sat at the bar of HOMRA. He had been having fun all day with the other members, but right now everyone was still on a mission he didn't get to go on. He was watching his friend sit there bored, absent, like he didn't really care to be there. For weeks Misaki had noticed Saruhiko, his best friend, not playing with the rest of the family. He was a bit nervous that maybe Saruhiko didn't really want to be there, but then again he had joined too. He wanted to be part of HOMRA as much as Misaki did, right?

Finally Misaki decided that maybe he should go talk with him. See what's been on his mind. Besides, Misaki Yata wasn't one to leave a friend, and he wouldn't start with his best. He quickly came over, a slightly nervous smile on his young face.

"Hey Monkey! What's with that pissy look you've had plastered on your dumb face all week?" He said jokingly. "Mr. Mikoto is letting everyone take advantage of Mr. Kusanagi's liquor cabinet tonight. You'll join us all right? You're not such a snob you can't hang with the rest of us huh?" Misaki wasn't being mean in the least, but Saruhiko had been asleep when Totsuka had made the announcement, much to Kusanagi's horror.

Saruhiko didn't just dislike Homra; he hated it. No, maybe not hated it. But more than disliked. When Misaki had made the decision to join the 'honorary' red clan, Saruhiko couldn't help but follow...it seemed to be in his DNA to follow Misaki wherever he went. Saruhiko was whipped; attached and fully bounded to any decision Misaki made. If Misaki was happy that was all that mattered. If Misaki was happy, Saruhiko should be happy too.

But he wasn't. Every day, every God forsaken day, he watched as his best friend, his only care in the whole world, drew further and further away from him. He watched silently as he pledged his loyalty to someone else, brown-nosing and waving his ass to the Red King, Mikoto. He watched as his Misaki - his precious, precious jewel - stopped noticing Saruhiko at all. Saruhiko was slowly dying inside, but he held it in, just for Misaki. Everything was for Misaki.

Homra would have been fine if it wasn't for the fact that it was the place that made him just another person, insignificant person to Misaki. He wasn't his partner in crime anymore; who he went to for help. If Homra wasn't that place, then Saruhiko would have been totally okay with it. But it was. And it was devastating. This wasn't Saruhiko's family...these people were the ones slowly pulling his heart out of his chest.

When his friend spoke to him, Saruhiko turned his head slowly, face expressionless. He looked for a moment at the amber orbs then blinked. "Tch. No, I'd rather not. It's a waste of time."

Misaki wouldn't stand for a no. He wanted to hang out with Saruhiko like old times. "You're staying even if I have to beat you unconscious, and that's final. You keep distancing yourself and not making any new friends. You don't even talk to me anymore. I feel like Mr. Totsuka is the only person you even talk to nowadays. Stop being a fucking ass Monkey." Misaki's short fuse had been lit and he was ready to explode. How dare Saruhiko mop around and not even try to join the fun.

'That's because you don't look at me anymore.' Was the immediate response that shot through his mind. He shook his head, irritation with his whole situation at Homra coming through just for a moment in his eyes. He shut the emotion off as quickly as it came on.

"If you beat me unconscious then I wouldn't be making friends or talking to you, Mi~sa~ki~. But feel free to try that and see where that gets you. And Mr. Totsuka is tolerable; I'm allowed to talk to him, right? Or does _my Misaki_ not allow it? I thought you wanted me to make friends." He smirked a little at the ginger's stupidity, but then in all seriousness continued. "My final answer is no. Have fun with your new_ friends_."

And with that he turned back away, staring into nothingness, continuing to hate his miserable life.

"If I knock you out you'd wake up there and realize how exciting it would be you fucking jerk. Maybe I want to have fun with my new friends _and you!_" Misaki said this in a strained voice. He was trying not to beat Saruhiko up, but he seemed to be asking for it at the moment. How could that jerk have fun if he didn't even try? He was even ignoring Misaki now, and Misaki couldn't stand it.

"Misaki..." He started saying, about to refuse once more, then fully comprehending what Misaki had said to him.

_'Fun with you'._

Sure, Misaki had said with his new friends also, but it had been a while since Misaki fully insisted on Saruhiko's presence being there. Lately he would just shrug and run off with his Mikoto, or not even say anything at all. So in his desperateness, Saruhiko took the bait.

"How about I make a deal with you, ne Mi~sa~ki~? When you're done with everyone else, how about you come up to our room and bring some extra bottles. You can wake me up and I'll spend time with you then. Good?"

Misaki hesitated not really wanting to leave a party early, but Saruhiko would come if he did. His last thought before he nodded was '_Would Mikoto mind if I leave early?' _

"Okay Monkey you win, but you can't be depressing and unfun."

As soon as Misaki agreed to Saruhiko's demands the rest of Homra loudly arrived. It was time for the party to begin at 7pm when they showed up. Mikoto walking in first, popping open a bottle for everyone to share. Even Kusanagi, who's bar was about to be destroyed, looked happier than Saruhiko; or at least to Misaki.

Saruhiko felt a rush of happiness when Misaki agreed to spend time with him, but didn't show it on his face. Right before he was about to say something, the bumbling racket of the other members of Homra came into the bar, distracting Misaki's attention once more and putting Saruhiko back in a bad mood. Saruhiko was surprised that Kusanagi would let underage boys drink; he had always scolded them before for trying or even hinting at hit; but figured he was just trying to loosen up for once or something. Saruhiko could already see how this was a terrible idea and would just lead to destruction; but he would not speak his thoughts aloud.

Not bothering to excuse himself since no one would care anyways, Saruhiko got up from his stool and headed up to his room, not in the mood for putting up with the immature Homra boys. They were all so childish and obnoxious: Misaki included to tell the truth; but Misaki was still the only one he cared for. No use of staying any longer when that person was occupied and wouldn't notice his presence whether he was there or not.

It was sad.

He decided to take a nap before Misaki woke him...he had been doing that a lot lately. Napping. Since there was nothing else to do. Saruhiko was so bored...so bored and lonely and unsatisfied with his life. He put on his pajamas; just a pair of long cotton pants, no shirt, and climbed into his bed. In a few minutes he was fast asleep, oblivious to any activity downstairs.

Misaki watched Saruhiko, a bit annoyed that he'd break his word on staying for the party. He decided he'd at least keep his, even though the other hadn't stayed. Everyone important to Misaki seemed to be there, all but the most important. Saruhiko wasn't one to lighten the mood, add that much fun, but he had always been beside Misaki.

Misaki only stayed down for an hour before he went up to Saruhiko, fearing he'd think he forgot about what he said he'd do. He had only had a few beers with the boys who were now playing random teenage games. He came with an unopened bottle of saki, tequila and two cups. He didn't bother knocking before opening the door. "Yo Monkey! You lied!" He called out as he walked over to where he figured he'd be; the bed.

Saruhiko was awoken by the familiar sound of Misaki's yapping, and stirred for a bit before sitting up.

"Eh? Misaki, what exactly did I lie about?"

Saruhiko was confused; he hadn't lied to Misaki. He tried to never lie to Misaki. Honesty was the best policy, after all. When he looked at the clock and noticed it had only been an hour since Saruhiko decided to take his nap, he was happy Misaki had come so early for him.

"I see you brought the liquor. Well hand it over then, you said you wanted to have fun."

Misaki grumbled, deciding not to be the first person acting like an ass for the night. '_How could he forget he said he'd hang out at the party too! Damn Monkey!'_

He went over and sat on the bed opening the tequila first. He poured Saruhiko a glass, then himself. He hadn't ever drunken anything so disgusting, but tried to choke it down like it didn't taste horrible. "You know this is pretty close to the anniversary of when we met a few years ago." Misaki said dumbly, trying to remind Saruhiko that they were still best friends. "So cheers to sticking together! Or something. . ." He mumbled the last part and was sure only he could have heard his uncertainty.

Saruhiko finally broke his expressionless face after downing the glass at that, with the help of the alcohol also, and gave Misaki a small smile. "Yeah, together."

That statement made him so happy; so unbelievably filled with joy. _Together. _So Misaki still thought of them as a team. It was quite the opposite of what his actions had been lately, but the words still made his heart sing. Together...forever.

Because Misaki wasn't just Saruhiko's best friend; he was the love of his life too.

After downing another glass Misaki's focus was out and every light seemed to be blurred like it wasn't energy but smoke. He was feeling slightly dizzy but more ditzy. He would have thought he'd have been randomly getting angry, but instead he felt rather light hearted and happy. He wasn't able to focus on Saruhiko too well but he looked pretty happy as well.

"Hey Saruhiko, why has a forest taken root up your ass lately?" He asked, seeing if maybe Saruhiko would explain why he had turned into a dead man walking as of late. He wasn't even sure if he had showered, even if he did smell fine.

While not having as much to drink as his partner obviously did, Saruhiko still felt the room swaying slightly and everything becoming a blur, almost like it was when he wasn't wearing his glasses. The only thing that was clear to him was Misaki; always Misaki.

So beautiful.

Taking a moment to fully comprehend the question, Saruhiko sighed and leaned his head against Misaki's shoulder like he used to when he was tired. The word vomit came out of his mouth before he could stop it; obviously Saruhiko was the drunk that spoke his mind, a complete contrast to his normal character. It was his first time getting drunk though, so he didn't have a warning.

"Misaki, you don't look at me anymore. Why don't you look at me?"

Misaki patted Saruhiko's back when he leaned in like the old days. When he made sense of what had just been told to him he felt sad. He did look at Saruhiko still, but he seemed to keep his distance and Misaki was just waiting for him to come out to hang out with the rest of them. Misaki didn't want to push him into doing something he wasn't ready for so he let him just watch, hoping he'd jump in.

"I do still." He said out loud even though his mind continued silently speaking. 'I noticed you left the party not a minute after everyone else showed up. I watched you fall asleep everyday after school at the bar where you always sit. I haven't stopped watching, I've just stopped pushing.'

"You do?" Saruhiko said, surprised. He really hadn't expected that... Misaki seemed too caught up in his new social life to have time to talk to Saruhiko, or look at him at all.

"I thought...I thought you didn't care...anymore." He said truthfully, alcohol making him say things he wouldn't have otherwise. "I thought...you liked Mikoto...more than you liked me..."

He took another swig of a random bottle Misaki had brought up, wanting to be relaxed even further. This felt good. Being numb, saying what he wanted to say,_ felt good_. While Saruhiko was too controlled to ever let himself get addicted, he decided that doing this every so often might not be such a bad idea.

Misaki was wondering if they should try the other bottle before they were passed out on their backs drunk. He inched it forward towards Saruhiko, not really wanting to open it before the other was ready.

"I think he is really cool and am thankful to him, but your still my best friend. Friends shouldn't just leave each other because they find someone cooler, because in the end they are the ones who have stuck by your side through everything. Besides I hate traitors and that's basically what I'd be if I did stop caring about you." Misaki said the last part while bringing a fist to his tattoo as if to add more depth.

"Someone...cooler..." Saruhiko said weakly, then took his head off of Misaki's shoulder and looked away, hiding his expressions once more with as much ability as he could in his state. "I see."

The rest was nice but that...that burned his soul.

_'Misaki doesn't think I'm the best...he's only here for obligation...' _

He gulped down the burning liquid once more, keeping his eyes off of Misaki and to the side in fear that if he looked, he would break down. That couldn't happen; Saruhiko wasn't a weakling.

"Tch. Maybe betraying is better than living a lie, neh, Mi~sa~ki~?"

Misaki felt annoyed when he heard the noise Saruhiko made when he got annoyed. He didn't see how he could be annoyed with him if he had just said he is still the most important person to him. Sure, he had found some other cool friends, but Saruhiko was still his favorite.

Misaki did a quick check to make sure there was not any liquids that could spill before he leaped at Saruhiko, pushing him into the bed. "Lying is for pussy's, which I sure as hell am not!" He play-hit the lying down Saruhiko a few times from his seat above. Pausing as he hit Saruhiko's own tattoo, he frowned. "I don't lose interest in things as easily as you do, I just get distracted more easily. Just because I don't give you my full attention doesn't mean I stopped caring, just come hang out because I probably got distracted by something louder."

Saruhiko made an "oomph" noise as he was tackled but didn't raise his arms to defend himself as he was hit. They weren't very strong punches, and besides Saruhiko was mostly immune to physical pain anyways. He looked up at Misaki for a moment, watching his enthusiastic friend's eyes flash and turn into shade after shade with all of his expressions. Misaki was mesmerizing.

He then rolled his eyes, more at Misaki's boasting than the actual hitting part. He never minded being touched by Misaki, even if it was negatively. He frowned a little at Misaki's explanation which hadn't really confirmed or denied that he was still Misaki's favorite, but nodded. "Alright, Misaki." Saruhiko said, placing his hands on each of Misaki's thighs that were straddling him. "I understand."

Misaki couldn't stay still when Saruhiko's hands ended up tickling him. He squirmed and fell off his Saruhiko perch, then squirmed to his side. "Sure you understand. I think you understand as much as I understand math." He gave Saruhiko a smile showing that he was trying to play around a bit.

"Misaki, you suck balls at math. Surely you wouldn't ever compare me to that, hmm?"

Saruhiko reached over, tickling Misaki's sides to make him squirm and agree with him., playing back.

"Say I'm right, MI~SA~KI~."

Misaki rolled around trying to suppress his laugh that was threatening to explode. "I know I do. But I don't think you really understood what I said." Misaki said this strained and slightly choked before he burst out giggling to Saruhiko's touches. He tried to grab at the hands that attacked him but it was too much. He wasn't even laughing out loud at this point and was gasping for air. He could feel tears at the edge of his eyes from laughing so silently hard.  
Saruhiko released him from his misery after Misaki seemingly stopped breathing, afraid to go any further in fear of hurting him. He let him catch his breath before speaking again, a light smile on his face. Causing Misaki to laugh always made Saruhiko happy, even if it was by means of torturous tickling.

"I got it the first time Misaki, I'm not stupid. You want to make new friends. I understand. But unlike you, I only need Misaki to make me happy. "

He kissed the tip of Misaki's nose; something he had never done before but couldn't resist now that he was hammered; and smiled at him, pushing a lock of flaming red hair behind one of his ears.

"Only Misaki."

Misaki blushed when Saruhiko started flirting with him, or at least what he felt it was. Saruhiko had to be drunk right now. He couldn't really think of him like that. They were both dudes. If so, Saruhiko had seen him naked which made it unacceptable. He didn't want someone who liked him that way seeing him in such a way before he was ready. Plus they shared a bed!

"Uhh don't you think you're getting too um horny Monkey? No, no, that's not right. How about we open the saki bottle and then we'll see what that does before we're both completely wasted." Misaki sat up and handed Saruhiko the bottle since he wasn't sure on how to open it.

Saruhiko soaked up Misaki's blush, feeling pleasured by the pretty rose tint that danced on Misaki's cheek. He wasn't being horny, though, he was being affectionate. Loving.

He loved Misaki.

"I don't think you know what the definition of horny is, virgin, cause that was definantly not it." He paused for a moment, looking at Misaki's lovely face, with his amber orbs, button nose, and smooth skin. He wanted to touch it again, but didn't want Misaki to get upset at him for real.

"Yeah, lets drink the final one." He agreed, sitting up also and taking the bottle, opening it easily with a twist of his wrist and a 'pop'. He saw some weird greenish-blue fog come out of it but didn't question it, taking a swig from the bottle. He handed it to Misaki, signaling his turn, and leaned back into the pillows.

The fog traveled above them, settling on a shelf above the bed, Not dispersing, not moving, but just staying still, as if waiting for something.

Misaki glared at Saruhiko when he said he didn't know what horny was. Just because he was a virgin didn't mean he had never wanked off. Which he had. A lot. He was sure Saruhiko had never even touched himself there which he was going to ask about, but after he took a sip of the drink handed to him wordlessly.

After taking a swig he looked at the eerie fog that he was sure wasn't supposed to be a reaction to alcohol, only to see a little green man glaring at them and tapping his foot. "Ay, mind not eating my furniture?" The weird little man spoke in English with an Irish accent, obviously mad at them. "Don't you know better to knock before entering too, eh? I'll grant any flipping wish ya have if you give me back my home."

Misaki looked at the green talking thing completely surprised. He was sure he hadn't taken drugs, and half sure alcohol didn't do this. Misaki answered in Japanese only understanding a few of the words that had just been yelled at him. "Uh so genii guy, mind speaking in Japanese so we actually know what you are saying?"

The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He responded in poor English to Misaki's request. "I said that be my home. You boy's give it back if I grant wish. Don't care for my name, but I am a strain no genii. Go on now anything will do."

"Um okay...well I wish I had a family." Misaki wasn't sure why he was even telling this thing his wish, but it couldn't hurt to talk to a hallucination anyways, right? He wasn't sure what was the 'strains' home but he'd help get it back wish or not.

Saruhiko finished the bottle and tossed it aside, not even paying attention to what the ginger was saying. He knew Misaki was blabbering about something, but he was too drunk to comprehend or realize that he was in fact talking to a strain that had joined them. The strain left as soon as it came when Saruhiko got rid of the bottle, going back inside to its original home. Saruhiko didn't notice anything abnormal.

"Ne, Misaki?" He asked, slipping an arm around the other boy's petite waist and dragging his body towards his own. "Are you happy now?"

Misaki was confused by everything. _What was that strain and where had it gone? Why was Saruhiko being so clingy all of a sudden? _Even when he went to respond he was sort of confused to what he was responding to. "I never wasn't?" He suddenly heard a voice booming from the bottle of Saki.

"Deal is anyone that see me gets a wish. Not short one what is your one?" The voice was still speaking in muddled Japanese and only causing Misaki more confusion. He was even confused by why Saruhiko's touch right now was okay and he didn't want to push him off, but the random green thing was just too confusing for his poor drunken mind.

Saruhiko frowned. Yes, Misaki was unhappy, at the bar earlier he said that Saruhiko had been acting abnormal and he didn't like it. He just shook it off though, figuring Misaki wouldn't remember anyways.

Then Saruhiko blinked at him for a second. "Misaki, did you speak? That was a really weird voice you did there..." He trailed off, still not realizing any strain was in their midst. "But if I could have one wish, it would be to always be with Misaki. Because Misaki is precious."

That's when he couldn't resist to temptation any longer. He leaned forwards, capturing Misaki's lips with his own, tasting the sweet soft lips that was Misaki. He ran a hand through Misaki's crimson locks, weaving his fingers through them gently, being very careful with every movement. He didn't want to scare Misaki too much by going to fast, but he wanted to show Misaki just how much he cared for him.

The genii-strain disappeared back into the bottle, the cap floating to it and closing it shut. His work here was done.

Misaki wasn't sure why but he couldn't help leaning into the kiss Saruhiko was giving him. He figured it was just because it was his first kiss that he wanted more so badly, not because he himself had a crush on Saruhiko. It was probably just the alcohol making him not think clearly as he tilted his head and moved his hand into Saruhiko's own hair. He inched forward, wanting to hop into Saruhiko's inviting lap, but would settle for just this amount of marvelous contact he was receiving.

Reading Misaki's body language, Saruhiko pulled Misaki right onto his lap, delighted that Misaki was responding so enthusiastically. He couldn't have dreamed for a better reaction, for Misaki kissing him back and pulling him closer and _wanting it_. He darted his tongue out to lick Misaki's lips, asking for entrance, and pulled him so close that his bare chest and Misaki's clothed one were flushed right together.

Misaki let Saruhiko enter his mouth. He was completely unsure of what he was doing or if he was even doing a good job. _How did Saruhiko get so good at this? He hasn't ever had a girlfriend. Am I doing this right? I am sure he should hate this.._ Misaki draped both his arms around Saruhiko's neck, hoping that was the right step. Everything was simulating him down to the chest pressing against his own.

Saruhiko slipped his tongue into Misaki's warm cavernous mouth, massaging Misaki's pink muscle with his own, twirling and twisting around, memorizing every nook and cranny inside the smaller boy's mouth. It was heaven; Misaki was so perfect, everything he did made Saruhiko's heart catch on fire and his soul electrify.

After a couple minutes of their passionate kiss, he began to feel lightheaded from lack of air and took that as the cue to end it. But he didn't want it to be over. Pulling away from Misaki's mouth, he licked the shell of his earlobe, blowing into it and then nibbling. "Misakiiiiii." He breathed, starting to knead Misaki's back with one of his hands.

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki._

Saruhiko was evil. Of course Misaki knew what horny was, but even if he didn't before he sure as hell did now. "Saru? Why not. . . For tonight you . . . Do whatever you want...I mean...I think you ….know what I'd enjoy most right now more than me." Misaki felt like his cheeks were on fire as he said this. His eyes were squeezed shut, too embarrassed to look at Saruhiko. and he was too drunk to even think about how awkward it would be in the morning that he had made out with his best friend.

Saruhiko froze for a second, then began talking quickly and quietly.

"Misaki, do you know what you're saying? Is that really what you want? Be sure or I won't."

Misaki wasn't that sure what he was even asking for himself, but he knew whatever Saruhiko did Misaki would end up enjoying it. He nodded his head before pressing his lips onto the others for a mere second, opening his eyes and looking into Saruhiko's beautiful blue ones. "I'm positive. I don't do much I don't want." His only hope was that Saruhiko wouldn't take things too far.

Saruhiko looked intensely into Misaki's eyes to make sure he was sure, then smiled and nodded. "You have to tell me to stop when you want to. I promise I will. I won't ever hurt you."

He leaned over and captured Misaki's lips again in a sweet kiss, still not able to believe that Misaki would just allow him to do practically whatever he wanted. It was a miracle...amazing. He was so excited. He slipped his hands under Misaki's shirt, sensually rubbing the smooth skin upwards until they reached the top of Misaki's body and he could just pull of the shirt from there. "Misaki you're beautiful." He whispered against his skin, slowly guiding Misaki down so he was laying on the bed and then peppering his chest with kisses. He kissed all the way down his belly, nipping and sucking on the more sensitive parts, before reaching Misaki's pants and underwear. He looked up for confirmation before doing anything.

Misaki couldn't believe himself that he was going to let Saruhiko take full advantage of his body, or not advantage really. He had no doubt that he was resembling a tomato at the moment, but he couldn't help it. Every touch Saruhiko was leaving on his skin felt like fireworks gently coming to him. When he asked to remove Misaki's bottom clothes he hesitated before nodding and looking away. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself be taken so easily to such devious feelings, yet he wasn't about to stop it from continuing.

Saruhiko lifted Misaki's hips up and pulled the garment's down, eyes not leaving Misaki's red face for a moment. It was adorable really; Misaki's desire overruling his embarrassment. Saruhiko reveled in it, then finally looked down at Misaki's stimulated erection right below him.

He stared at it a moment, observing it and memorizing that too. He had seen it before of course, it was impossible not to after being friends for so long, but he had never seen it so up close, so aroused. It was beautiful just like the rest of Misaki...it wasn't too big but it was the prettiest pink and not too veiny. He smiled down at it before he kissed the tip, then proceeded to lick it from base to tip as to taste. It tasted and smelled like _Misaki_. After teasing for a while, he pulled away, then counted for three seconds in his head before opening his mouth wide and engulfing the whole thing. Saruhiko could feel it throbbing in his mouth, hot and heavy and just begging to be released. He looked up, attempting to make eye contact with his precious jewel as he swirled his tongue and sucked and bobbed his head up and down the shaft. Misaki looked amazing, and he couldn't get enough.

Misaki looked down at Saruhiko when he felt him kiss the tip of his private. When he began to lick him he ended up closing his eyes again and gripping the sheets for his life. As soon as he was encased in the heat of Saruhiko's mouth he realized this may be the most embarrassing moment of his life, but it was also the most pleasurable. Misaki felt like he needed to say something but ended up mumbling out a choked moan before forcing the back of his head into the pillows and opening his mouth. He was panting and secretly saying Saruhiko's name, even if it was only in his head. Everything was sending warmth into the pit of his stomach and then shooting to every other part of his body. '_No wonder people do this. Does this not make me a virgin anymore? I guess not fully since we haven't gone past third.'_

_'Misaki's face. Oh God, Misaki's face looks so good.'_

His expression, his pants and moans, Saruhiko was eating them all up. He couldn't stop looking at the face that made those faces _because of him,_ was screaming _because of him._ If this was all Misaki would ever let him do, he would take it. If he never got any pleasure back, he would take it. Because Misaki's reactions were worth anything.

Saruhiko started humming and bobbing his head faster, trying to bring Misaki to his climax, trying to see that face explode. He reached up a hand to clasp one of Misaki's that were holding onto the sheets, feeling how unbelievably hard Misaki was squeezing and being satisfied even more. He knew this was Misaki's first time doing anything and this is what made it all the more special; that he would give up his holy body and entrust it to Saruhiko's care. He wouldn't exploit it...Saruhiko planned to make Misaki feel so good that he turned into mush in his arms.

When Saruhiko's pace quickened Misaki couldn't hold out any longer. He came, not giving a warning to Saruhiko. He shut his eyes as his head swung back and his mouth dropped further open in pleasure.

Saruhiko drank Misaki's milk all up as it was squirted into his mouth, sucking 'til he was dried out and limp. He made sure to run his tongue once more around Misaki's member, lapping up any extra before pulling away and then kissing all up his body again to reach his face, and kissing Misaki's forehead.

"Saru. . . That was amazing." Misaki said, recovering from his orgasm he had just had. He looked at Saruhiko, noticing the bulge in the others pants. "Can I help relieve you too?" He nodded at Saruhiko's little issue, but didn't make a move towards it.

Saruhiko smiled down at him when Misaki called his experience amazing, reaching a hand up to run in through the red's hair and push it back from his face. He was happy; so so happy that he could make Misaki feel so good, make him praise him and want more. What made him even happier was the fact that Misaki wanted to return the favor...this meant the world to Saru. He gave Misaki another open mouth kiss; the taste of Misaki's seed still in his mouth; while being raised above his smaller nude body. After a moment he pulled away.

"I want to take you." He whispered to him, pressing their foreheads together. "Misaki...can I?"

Misaki wasn't too surprised by the question, but he had to think about it. '_Would they still be alright after this? Was it even safe? Should they wear protection? Where would it go?' _Misaki's uncomprehending mind was having question after question throw at him until he came to '_Will I regret it?'_ In the end he realized no matter all the stupid things he had done with Saruhiko, not one of them he had ever managed to regret; broken bones or not it was a memory with Saru.

Misaki nodded weakly, trying to find his voice he had managed to lose in embarrassment. "Don't let me regret it." He hoped Saruhiko would take this as a yes, but a slightly scared yes at that. He didn't want anything to turn wrong if they weren't careful, but Misaki wasn't that sure of what was even happening besides Saruhiko was making him feel good.

"I won't, Misaki. I'll be gentle. But of you want me to stop, tell me."

This was a fairytale. A miracle. Burst after burst of happiness exploded through Saruhiko at every detail that was happening that night. The best thing by far though, was that Misaki had said yes.

He wouldn't waste the opportunity.

Saruhiko gently took Misaki's head in his hands, tilting his lips up to meet his again in a sweet, slow kiss. He was being so tender, so careful; this was his precious Misaki, after all. He gently placed kisses all along his cheeks all the way down to his neck, where he found a spot he particularly liked and began nibbling and sucking, desperate to mark what was his. His Misaki. Beautiful, beautiful Misaki.

When satisfied with the now purple splotch on the red's neck, he continued kissing down his body, carefully widening Misaki's legs to reveal his puckered hole. He stared at the cute opening for a moment before leaning his head down to suck on it, swirling his tongue around and sliding it inside. After a minute or two of continuously poking his tongue in and out of Misaki's entrance, he raised his head back up, realizing he would need lotion or something as to not hurt Misaki. He hopped up quickly, rushing to their bedside drawer, searching for the bottle he kept there for his hands whenever they were too dry. Saruhiko shimmied out of his pants, finally as naked as his partner, and climbed back between Misaki's legs.

"Ready?"

"Not really?" Misaki didn't realize Saruhiko had grabbed a bottle of lotion, and he still felt like his opening would be too small for Saruhiko. When Saruhiko had been playing with his entrance he had noticed through the strange wonderful feelings consuming his body, that that area wasn't close to being slick enough to unpainfully take Saruhiko for the first time.

"Misaki are you changing your mind? If you don't want to go further just tell me and we'll stop."

Saruhiko was beginning to feel a little disappointed, but if his love was too scared he would back off. He wasn't going to abuse him; that would be a complete opposite of what he was trying to do.

Misaki shook his head. He still wanted this, and Saruhiko pulling back made him want it even more. "Is there something you can do to make me, I don't know, able to take you without being torn? My body isn't really that ready for you yet." Misaki wasn't sure he was making any sense, but he hoped Saruhiko would know what he was asking for.

Saruhiko blinked for a moment, then understood and began chuckling at Misaki's innocence.

"Misaki, you didn't really think I was going in dry, did you? What I was asking was if you were ready to be prepared. Are you ready for that?"

Misaki felt stupid. Not as stupid as Saruhiko for missing a tiny green man blabbing in English, but still close. He closed his eyes, regretting he had made such a silly error. "Yeah." He raised his hips thinking that maybe that would give Saruhiko a better access point.

Saruhiko kissed his upper thigh and smiled at him. "Alright, relax."

Settling back in between Misaki's spread legs, he opened the bottle of lotion, shlicking 3 of his fingers with it and making sure they were good and wet. When he was satisfied that they were as wet as could be, he tossed the bottle aside and began circling the outside of Misaki's hole with his index finger, wettening that too. "Okay, be ready." He warned as he slipped a finger inside of Misaki, not moving it so he could adjust.

Misaki gasped at the awkward feeling. He wasn't in pain but it was one of the weirdest feelings he had ever had. It didn't make him excited for Saruhiko to enter him, but it didn't make him want to back down either. He was relieved Saruhiko was going slowly and letting him ease into it. If he had gone too fast Misaki figured he'd end up passed out from shock and later Saruhiko in the hospital from Misaki beating the lights out of him.

"I'm gonna move it now, okay? And when you're ready I'll add a second, and then a third. Just tell me when."

Saruhiko would let Misaki set the pace, making sure Misaki was comfortable and willing...he was terrified of Misaki being scared off by this, so he would put Misaki's needs before his own, if only for this time. Besides, even though they were both technically virgins, Misaki was the more innocent one who needed protection. Saruhiko would provide that.

He began pumping the finger in and out of Misaki's body, curling it to stretch his inner walls and moving it around in wide circles. He tried his best to go at a reasonable pace as not to hurt the other, and started kissing all over Misaki's legs as a small distraction. He loved the feeling of Misaki surrounding his finger; warm and wet and tight'; and he could already tell this was going to be the best night of his life.

Misaki felt the sting for the first moment but soon he was starting to be okay with the weird feeling. Despite how embarrassing it all was he enjoyed Saruhiko kissing such a private part of his body. He really was embarrassed to like this sort of thing so much. To make it worse he was bottoming and still freaking out; he'd never get with a chick at that rate.

When the he began to barely notice the feeling of the finger in him as though there was space he squirmed slightly. "Two. And I think you'll need to surprise me on the third." Misaki presumed by the time he got to two in him he'd be a bit out of it to remember a third.

_'Three fingers inside. Can that even fit? Was that smaller or bigger than what I should expect from Saruhiko?'_ He felt a bit queasy now but he was sure Saruhiko wouldn't hurt him. He wasn't feeling too amazing right now from the finger inside him, but Saruhiko's distractions were bringing life back to his limp penis.

Saruhiko nodded in confirmation and slipped the second finger aside, counting to five before moving it so Misaki could get used to the feeling, then began scissoring the two, twirling them and moving them all around. He noticed Misaki's cock began awakening again, so deciding the distraction would be better, he moved up, licking it once again but this time continuing to only nibble on the sides instead of engulfing it. He wanted to do this so Misaki wouldn't notice as he slipped the third finger inside.

When he succeeded in plunging that finger in too, he reached them up as far as he could, trying to find that spot he knew was there to make Misaki scream. When he thought he found it, he began battering it rapidly, ceasing the cock nibbling as to not overwhelm him too much.

Misaki hadn't been feeling much more than discomfort until Saruhiko added another finger and started ramming into him, but he didn't feel pain from the third finger being added since it was so masked by Saruhiko's skilled tongue. Right before Saruhiko began his assault he had brushed something that made Misaki moan out loud.

He kept brushing it but wasn't hitting it full on. Misaki was sure if he could get a direct hit it would be even better than the light touches he kept receiving. When Saruhiko came at him again he barely moved to get the fingers to budge right at the point. "Oh god!" He moaned loudly when he got it to be hit. "There now Saru~" Misaki was wanting Saruhiko to get his own shaft inside before that spot made Misaki cum too early.

That's when Saruhiko knew Misaki's body was ready. He pulled all three fingers out to stop stimulating him and climbed over him, giving him another kiss on the lips. He coated his own dick with the extra lotion on his fingers, then positioned it at Misaki's entrance, leaning over him and pulling Misaki's legs up for better access

"Ready Misaki?"

Misaki was about to hesitate, but then he decided that this embarrassment would be amazing. He nodded even though he was scared. He wasn't sure he could lose such an important part of him now, but he wanted to. If anything it was always going to be Saruhiko that took his virginity away, and even if he wouldn't say it out loud when the guys messed around with him he would know he wasn't a virgin.

He shifted his hips to get his butt rubbing Saruhiko's cock, not really wanting to make the move to loose what was mostly already gone. "Ready!" He was sure this wouldn't amount to much more than a drunken one night stand, but he wanted to at least enjoy it. If he was going to have fun, he'd have to start playing too.

Saruhiko gasped when Misaki moved just a little, his achingly hard cock too sensitive from being ignored for such a long amount of time while Saruhiko was appealing to Misaki's needs. He nodded in confirmation when Misaki told him he was ready, and slowly brought his hips down, taking a few seconds to pop through the ring of muscles that was Misaki's ass. He waited a moment for Misaki to get adjusted to the feeling and then slowly began sinking in more, centimeter by centimeter as to not injure the other. Saruhiko had to squeeze his eyes shut as he did this, concentrating on not going to fast or cuming on the spot from Misaki's heavenly tight heat. When he was finally buried to the hilt he paused, panting and forcing his eyes open to watch Misaki's face, full of his usual expressions.

"Heh-Misaki...nuhh, tell me when to move"

Misaki had though he was prepared but for the first three centimeters he felt pain encasing him. When Saruhiko had reached his full length Misaki realized it wasn't that bad. He started moving his hips up and down to get used to the feeling of Saruhiko inside him. After a few moments he was back to pleasure and wanted to quicken the pace.

"You should take over now." He said slightly strained from all that he was feeling. It wasn't pain, but it wasn't really pleasure.

Not even able to respond in such a state, Saruhiko pulled out, and then thrusted back in hard and moaned. "Aaaaargh!"

He began snapping his hips, fireworks igniting his whole body and feeling like if he died right now, he would be alright since he would have been the happiest he'd ever been. Saruhiko tried his best to hit Misaki's prostate, angling so he was able to.

"Misakiiiii! Your so gooood!" He moaned out.

Misaki could hear Saruhiko, but he was in his own glazed position he wasn't hearing much besides that Saruhiko as enjoying this as much as he was. He wasn't sure of all the noises he was letting escape from his mouth but he was well aware of how hard he was breathing.

"Nghh!" He grabbed onto Saruhiko's shoulders when he hit the spot again, making him loudly cry out. It was like torture from bliss and nothing could beat it. He had forgotten about embarrassment to the incredible feeling he never wanted to escape

Saruhiko pounded into him harder, being encouraged by Misaki's moans and squeals and he banged into him. He couldn't believe this was happening; it was all Saruhiko had ever wanted. Well, and a few more things to go along, but this was the start. He coaxed Misaki into another scorching kiss, slipping his tongue in his mouth and tasting everything that was Misaki. Being inside him, Misaki all around. Saruhiko was so in love with this boy.

After a long time of continuous thrusts and moans, Saruhiko could feel his climax coming. Not wanting to be selfish and cum first, he reached a hand down to tug on Misaki's cock, trying to drive him closer to the edge faster. "Close!" He managed to wheeze out as he did this, trying to explain to Misaki what he was doing.

Misaki swore he had to have a bruising grip on Saru at the moment, though surely the other would say something if he was. When Saruhiko reached down and began to stroke his slightly neglected member he didn't last two pumps before he released for the second time that night. He felt bad for not lasting until Saruhiko had finished but it was his fault for making him feel so good. He would let Saruhiko finish before he would let the sleep that was entering his limbs to take effect.

The moment Misaki came his ass clenched down on Saruhiko, forcing his own climax out of him only a few moments later. He buried his face in Misaki's neck, screaming his name. Saruhiko rode it out; it was amazing, and even more amazing that it had been done with Misaki. When finished, he pulled out of Misaki and rolled off of him, breathing heavily and unable to speak, but pulling Misaki into his arms and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Misaki had never heard Saruhiko be so loud. He was out of his daze enough to hear Saruhiko scream his name into his shoulder, and could feel when Saru shot his load into him. "Goodnight." Misaki said as he was dragged into a deep slumber to the feeling of Saruhiko's arms wrapping around him.

"Goodnight, my Misaki." He whispered to him, feeling dizzy and high off of life. The fact that he was still drunk wasn't helping him. He whispered against Misaki's hair words he would never say if he wasn't in the current state he was in, and so happy in it.

"I love you."

He didn't know if Misaki was awake or not, but he was too drunk to really care. Saruhiko sighed into him, pulling him closer and following Misaki into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hi, this is EnergyStarElite here! Thanks so much for reading...Deaths Lies and myself really appreciate it. I hope you liked it so far! The plot will be coming soon, so stick with us to find out what happens next!

And please please please review! We want to know what you think! Anything at all would be a huge help...ideas, concerns, just letting us know your reading. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When Misaki woke the next morning the world was spinning and all light seeping into the room seemed to have been sent from the devil to kill his brain. After a moment of groaning he finally began to get up and look around, trying to still think with the headache that was tormenting him. The next thing he noticed was that Saruhiko was wrapped around him naked, and when he looked again he himself was naked as well.

Holding back a scream he scrambled out of bed. He felt slight pain in his butt as he moved and when he stood he could feel the traces of their activity last night dried to his skin. He remembered then that he had done it with Saruhiko last night after getting drunk...he remembered even liking it at the time, but now he just felt stupid.

He ran over to his clothes and threw on a black shirt, boxers, and a pair of shorts. He put on socks before he went running towards the door. On route to escape he tripped over a shoe, which he then picked up and threw at Saruhiko's head. "You damn bitch! How dare you take advantage of me in such a state!" He screamed even though he knew Saruhiko probably hadn't even wanted it himself.

Saruhiko stirred when Misaki left his arms, mumbling and moving around trying to find the warmth again. When Misaki screamed at him and threw a shoe his eyes snapped open and he jerked up.

Last night...from what he could remember it was the best night of his life. But here Misaki was, awake, clothed, and upset, acting like he had the worst night ever and Saruhiko was some sort of criminal. He knew for a fact that he hadn't taken advantage of anything; Misaki had practically been begging and Saruhiko wouldn't have done something like that to him.

"Misaki." He said, getting up from the bed and reaching out. "Misaki what's wrong?"

Misaki was more mad at himself for being so easily bottomed, but like usual he was going to blame it on someone other than the real culprit. He was pissed. He could remember it too clearly for his liking, making his cheeks blush slightly from the memory. '_How could I get topped by Saruhiko of all people? He practically reeks of uke when he is around me. God Dammit!'_

When Saruhiko proceeded to get out of the bed naked, flashing Misaki, it nearly made him wish he could kill him. His blush darkened seeing Saru's slung swish slightly, reminding him that had been inside him. He looked away completely embarrassed with himself.

"God Dammit Monkey! Put some fucking clothes on unless you want me to cut that worthless junk off you!" Misaki had no intention of hurting Saruhiko that way, but once he was clothed he was going to take him outside and beat the crap out of him for sure. No chance he'd be taken so easily by another dude, even if it was Saruhiko.

Saruhiko was scared; he wasn't one to get frightened, but right now he had never been scareder. Did Misaki...regret it? Did he hurt him? Did Misaki this he was disgusting? He froze, face back to his usual nonexistent expression but brain exploding inside.

Not wanting to make Misaki any more uncomfortable than he already was, Saruhiko complied and quickly slipped on his pajama pants that he had been wearing before. His heart was pounding; was he going to loose his friend? He was so fucking stupid...he should have never taken this risk.

"Misaki." He tried again, walking over to him and grabbing both of his shoulders, leaning down and looking him in the eyes. "Are you hurt? Do you want me to leave?" And then the worst: "Misaki, do you regret last night?"

Misaki rubbed his temple. "I just can't believe I'd be so willing to go that far just because I was drunk." Misaki didn't remember to answer all of the questions that had just been thrown at him, but he figured he had explained what really mattered. He couldn't bring himself to look Saru in the eyes but instead averted his attention to an overly exciting empty pop container.

"Misaki, please look at me." Saruhiko pleaded, starting to panic. "Answer me. Are you hurt, do you regret it, and should I leave?" Misaki had neither confirmed or denied any of these things, and by what he was saying he sounded pretty upset. It was scaring Saruhiko.

Misaki slowly turned his gaze to look in Saruhiko's direction; he was still too embarrassed to look him in the eye. He was flushed bright red.

"I feel fine. Only thing I can feel is your crap on me still." Misaki nearly told him to at least make sure he got it cleaned next time, but then remembered they wouldn't have a next time. "I. . . I don't really regret it. Well I. . . regret letting you take me so easily. And the fact that in truth it felt really good." He didn't tell Saruhiko to leave, figuring he wasn't really implying it with what he was saying, though his tone was still slightly hostile when he had first spoken.

Saruhiko nodded slowly, relief flooding through him. "Alright." He said, and leaned in, stealing a kiss. After that kiss he kissed Misaki's forehead and moved a strand of crimson hair behind his ear. "You can top whenever you like...whatever makes you happy. I'm glad it felt good, I tried my best not to hurt you."

Misaki wasn't too mad at Saruhiko before, but after the kiss he was pissed. He brought his fist down into the top of Saru's head as hard as he could, angry because part of him had liked the unwanted contact. He glared at Saruhiko before rushing to the bathroom. Misaki had been willing to talk things out but now he'd kill his 'best friend' if he stayed any longer.

"OOF!" Saruhiko automatically clutched his throbbing head, wincing from the pain. He was confused; what had he done wrong? He'd only been showing his affection for Misaki the morning after they made love...that didn't really deserve a punch in the head. He became worried again, following Misaki to the door but staying outside, not about to invade the redhead's privacy.

"Misaki?" He asked concerned. "What did I do?"

Misaki had stripped within the second he had closed (slammed) the door shut. He was debating using the silent treatment, but it was really best to answer. "Fuck off Monkey! It was an drunk mistake, right? Don't expect it to happen again. I don't think of you like that!" Misaki turned on the shower, rushing in. He wanted to clear his head, and get the junk off his body.

_A mistake._

Saruhiko felt like a thousand knives were piercing his heart. Misaki didn't want him, he didn't think Saruhiko was good enough. He felt like he was going to cry, and Saruhiko never cried. Ever.

"O-okay, Misaki. I'm sorry for misunderstanding." Saruhiko said back, voice strained from trying not to break. He took a deep breath, deciding it was probably best to just leave, and turned around to get dressed. He slipped off his pajamas, trying not to cry the whole time, and put on his boxers and a pair of jeans. Before putting on his shirt he opened his bedside drawer, where he kept his little box of knives he used just for cutting. He pulled out his favorite one; the sharpest and shiniest; and made 4 shallow cuts on his left wrist, feeling some of the pain of Misaki's rejection leaving as the blood seeped out. When he felt stable enough not to cry or do anything stupid, he put the knives back, wiping himself off with the tissues from the box on the table. He bandaged himself and then proceeded to get ready, putting on a collared shirt and his shoes and socks.

He walked downstairs, only to be greeted by Totsuka, Izumo, and Kamamoto. Izumo shifted his eyes and Kamamoto turned a bright red; Totsuka smiling at him like Saruhiko had given him a million dollars. He immediately knew that they had heard their activities last night, and he internally groaned.

"I'm going out. If Misaki is looking for me, tell him I'll be back later tonight."

Totsuka kept smiling and nodding. "You know, Saru-kun, when in a lovers squat, its best to get presents for the other."

Saruhiko gave him a cold look and clicked his tongue, walking out the door without looking back. He didn't know what he was going to do the whole day or where he would go, knowing nothing could amuse him after the heartbreak of the past half hour.

Misaki had finished cleaning himself quickly, but he didn't want to see Saru at the moment. He waited until he heard Saruhiko's footsteps going downstairs, then raced to the room to get his shoes; he was already dressed leaving the bathroom but he needed shoes to hit the town.

When he got in he ended up tripping on the waste basket, spilling out most of the contents. He grumbled as he started picking up the trash. Some of the last pieces he grabbed were bloody tissues, the blood going in lines.

"Fucking idiot." He growled as he threw them in the trash. He knew Saruhiko would do that cutting shit sometimes...but now? Misaki debated calling Saruhiko but instead went with sending a text message , '_Don't do anything stupid. I care about you a lot so you had better return to me Monkey.' _ After he sent the message he decided to go on downstairs since it really wasn't all that interesting in his room.

When Misaki got down there only Chitose, Fujishima, and Kamamoto were there. Chitose had a stupid grin on his face when Misaki came into focus, obvious he was about to poke fun at him. Misaki merely flicked him off before continuing to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Saruhiko decided to just go wander around town for a bit then find a place to sit. He walked away from the bar, hands in his pockets and blowing a piece of hair out of his face that had fallen in. He was so upset; how could something originally so happy break his heart so quickly?

Saruhiko was thinking hard as he walked. _'Misaki really is disgusted by me after all. He hates me...why am I such an idiot? I don't want to leave Misaki...but he probably wants me too...fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.'_

He reached a harbor, deciding to go walk to the edge of the dock. As he stood there, he wondered. _'What if I just jumped in? Would Misaki miss me? Nobody else would. I wish I had died last night, then I would have died happy. Maybe I should just spare everyone the trouble and jump...'_

Saruhiko did know how to swim, but he figured with the rough currents today and his clothes not made for swimming he would drown easily. He rocked back and forth against the edge, debating what to do. He could do it; his body could go missing under the swirling blue, only to appear weeks later in some other town. He could end all of his suffering right now.

A ping went off on his PDA, and he stopped with the dangerous rocking and checked it. A message from Misaki. He took a deep breath, opening it and reading carefully.

So maybe Misaki wouldn't want him dead. He wouldn't off himself today then, but only for Misaki.

Saruhiko turned around, and then bumped into a man who he hadn't even realized was there. The man had black hair, wore spectacles just like him, and was wearing a blue uniform that looked like a ridiculous costume, not to mention the sword that was hanging by his side. Saruhiko stared for a moment, then made a "Tch," annoyed at this man for sneaking up on him. He could tell he was an authority figure, but authority figure or not he had no right to do that.

Stepping aside without greeting him, he tried to walk away, but the man stepped right in front of him again. Saruhiko narrowed his eyes. "Can I help you with something?" He said, voice dripping with venom. The man gave him a small smile and bowed, not at all put off by Saruhiko's rude attitude.

"Forgive me. I am Reisi Munakata, leader of Scepter 4, the blue clan. I have heard about you; Saruhiko Fushimi, red clansmen. I have been informed of your superior hacking skills and ways of combat with knives. I also know you are different from the other members of Homra, unique. I think you would do well in my clan. I would give you a high position of course, and a single room at Scepter 4 dormitories; you would be very powerful wielding both auras. I request that you think about it, and tell me your decision when it is final. The position will always be available. I am so terribly sorry for the disturbance. Have a good day."

And with that the Blue King turned around, leaving Saruhiko standing on the dock in shock.

Misaki rummaged through the fridge grabbing fixings for a sandwich and a bottle of water. He chugged down the water before he began making a simple peanut butter and jelly one. He made two then put the ingredients back into their places. He came back into the front room to see the other guys just staring at him.

"What the fuck do you want, huh?" He sent Saruhiko another message, _'The guys are staring at me weirdly. What did you say? Never mind just get back here I don't like feeling alone you dick.'_

"So you have a good time last night with Saruhiko?" Chitose said snickering. Misaki blushed and just shoved the sandwich down his throat as quickly as possible. "You two should invest in some sound-proof walls, a hotel, or a room that doesn't have the thinnest walls and is right above the lobby."

Misaki was about to pop if this torment kept up. Surely Kusanagi wouldn't mind too much if he busted this pricks head on the floor...he was practically begging for it. He decided to just finish his second sandwich right after he had scarfed down the first one, the whole time sending a death glare at everyone in the room, his aura lapping out of him.

Saruhiko was calculating.

_'Scepter 4? It sounds much more suited for me...the blue king seemed reasonable enough. And it's a good deal...I don't like Homra anyways. But Misaki...I would have to leave Misaki...'_

He was internally battling the pros and cons with himself when his PDA chimed, receiving a message from Misaki. He opened it, reading it then giving a reply.

_'I didn't say anything. I would never do that to you.'_

Saruhiko didn't mention the coming home part, even though it made him happy. So Misaki wanted him...to come back? To stay? Saruhiko would, then. Anything for Misaki. He began walking back to the bar, not being able to anticipate what Misaki would say to him. For the first time ever, he had no idea what Misaki was thinking,

He put his Scepter 4 option in the back of his mind to think about later.

Misaki was ready to burn down the city from this type of embarrassment. He had left the lobby again to go chug down more liquids, thinking that being hydrated might make his hangover go away, or at least get the migraine down if not for a little bit. When Misaki walked back into the lobby this time he was greeted with the site of Chitose facing Dewa from his spot on the other's lap. They weren't really doing anything besides sitting, but it still ticked Misaki off. He was the one being called gay when there Chitose was being gayer than him.

"So what's this about getting a room? I still see plenty of seat's left." Misaki has confidence now to give a comeback to Chitose. He took his usual seat, a smirk on his face.

Saruhiko took a while getting back, kind of dreading the confrontation that was to come. Having no idea what would happen was frightening and he felt like he was having a panic attack even though his outside appearance was calm. Saruhiko was freaking out.

He finally got to the bar after a while, and stood in front of it, staring, He really didn't want to go inside and get ridicule from the other clan members, whom he hated, but he would have to walk by some to get to Misaki. He gathered enough courage and opened the door, but instead of giving anyone else eye contact he headed directly to his room to go nap or something. If Misaki wanted to talk to him he could come find him.

Misaki saw Saruhiko come in and head upstairs. His best guess for why Saru had avoided the group was because they had been teasing him as well. After he knew Saruhiko was upstairs Misaki got up and went up as well, putting away his dishes.

"Hey Yata dear!" Chitose called out waiting for Misaki to look at him head on. "Use protection." He said before cackling over like it was such a great joke. Everyone else around him looked worried.

"Cute. Same goes for you." Misaki said as he picked up a shoe one of them had left laying around. He hurled it directly at Chitose's head, where it made contact, almost hitting Dewa in the rebound. "Fuck you."

Misaki stormed upstairs where he then busted into Saruhiko's and his room. "Why the fuck did you have to do that last night!" Misaki yelled at Saru not a second after their door was flying shut with a slam. He remembered then that the downstairs could hear them being loud very easily, so he took a deep breath before looking at Saru in the eye for the first time that day. Saruhiko had been there not only a moment when Misaki came storming in again, screaming at him. He winced a little then sighed, unhappy with the way things were turning out. Yes he had anticipated Misaki being upset, but it still made him unhappy. He wanted Misaki to be okay with everything.

"Misaki." He said, voice slightly anxious. "You could have told me to stop any time. I even asked you periodically if you didn't want it. But you said yes. So I don't understand..." Saruhiko ran a hand through his own hair and looked away. "I told you before. If you want me to leave, I will. I know you probably hate me now."

Misaki felt a bit guilty for making Saruhiko out as a villain. "I'm asking why. I already know, well, how fucking dumb I had been acting. And don't think I don't know it was fully consensual. That's part of why I feel so...annoyed." Misaki was also frustrated from being picked on, not only because Saru was a stupid cutter or that he acted so embarrassing.

"I don't think you were dumb. And I...I...you were so...and I just...I mean..." For the first time Saruhiko didn't know how to explain himself. Normally he could tell Misaki anything, but this was different. He could remember telling Misaki he loved him, but he knew now Misaki never heard. And how could he tell him that now?

After all, this was just a huge mistake for Misaki.

"Well I care about you...and your the only person who cares about me...so I guess I thought that, since your first time is supposed to be special, it should be with someone who you care about and who cares about you. I thought...I thought it was nice. But it obviously wasn't as nice for you. I'm sorry, Misaki."

Misaki paused before he decided he really wasn't mad at Saruhiko at all. "Hey, I never said it wasn't...nice. Just embarrassing. I care about you too, but I was asking because if you actually liked me like that I didn't want to be too much of an ass." Misaki wasn't sure what else to say besides that. Their fight was over as far as he could care.

"I..." Saruhiko didn't know what to say next. He was glad that Misaki thought it was nice too, but he _did_ feel more for Misaki. He knew he couldn't tell him that though, not just yet. He decided to go with an honest answer, honest enough to hint at feelings but not to give himself away. "I'll be whatever you want me to be. Whether its your best friend, lover, brother, or enemy, I'll do it as long as you give it your all. So whatever you want...that's how I'll feel."

Misaki felt like hugging Saruhiko for being so easy on him, but he was still needed to keep some masculinity after last night. "Don't you ever become my enemy. Your place is beside me in battle not against." Misaki said in a cold hostile voice. He was about to add more before he felt incredibly nauseous and sprinted to the bathroom to upchuck his sandwiches.

Saruhiko was about to tell him that he wished it would never come to that, then Misaki ran to the bathroom to blow chunks. He was in shock for a moment but then he ran after him.

He leaned next to him by the toilet, put a hand on his back, and began rubbing it in circles, trying to comfort him. Saruhiko was at first worried that it might have somehow been his own fault before common sense told him that Misaki wouldn't just throw up cause they had sex. Misaki must have eaten something weird.

Misaki swore to himself that he'd never drink that much alcohol again. He felt Saruhiko rubbing his back and touching him; like he wasn't fucking embarrassed enough. He slammed the toilet lid down, flushed it, then whirled around to punch Saruhiko in the face. "Get off me!" Misaki went to the sink to wash his face before storming into the bedroom.

Saruhiko was flung back, clutching his jaw which had been hit perfectly. Pain sparked through him, but he ignored it, focusing on Misaki. Even though Misaki might one day permanently hurt Saruhiko, he forgave him for the moment and followed him again.

"Saru!" Misaki yelled through the house not a moment later. He was about to climb into bed, figuring that he could simply sleep the hangover off; but then he found the nasty mess from last night. "It's your fault so clean it up!" Misaki barked when he figured Saru could hear him, even though most (all) of the mess was his.

"Hey...calm down. I'm just trying to help. I always rub your back when your sick. And don't be so noisy...you did learn that when you yell from here everyone can hear you, right?" Saruhiko gave Misaki a sad smile and began stripping the sheets from the bed, not complaining in the slightest. So now Misaki didn't want Saru to touch him...that hurt. And so did the fact that Misaki kept yelling at him and blaming him for what happened last night; Saruhiko was really sensitive right now, having bared his heart to Misaki. Even if Misaki couldn't remember Saruhiko's 'I Love You', making love was still a huge thing. He didn't want Misaki to be so upset with him...not over this.

When he finished with the sheets he put on new ones, getting new blankets and pillow covers from their little storage closet. He set them all up on the bed neatly, then put the dirty linen in the laundry.

"Okay...you're all set."

Misaki watched Saru clean the bed. He could remember everything up until his orgasm, which is the point in which he figured he had fallen asleep. He was remembering it down to how incredible it had really felt as he watched Saruhiko work. When the bed was made he hopped into it, taking up his side of the bed. Somehow Saruhiko seemed sadder than usual right then, which Misaki wouldn't let happen.

"If you need to sleep feel free to. . . I'm not feeling all that healthy today, so don't take what I say personally." Misaki looked Saru's face over and saw a bruise already beginning to show. "Come here."

Saruhiko couldn't really help but take everything Misaki said to him personally, but he nodded. "I understand." He said, reaching a hand out to card it through Misaki's hair but then remembering that Misaki wouldn't like being touched and snatching it back abruptly. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked away.

"You need to sleep Misaki...I don't want to disturb you. I'm going out again, so call me if there's an emergency. Sweet dreams."

He turned around, starting to walk out the room. Yes Misaki telling him to come was a positive thing, but Saruhiko couldn't stop himself from noticing all of the negatives more. And those negatives sure outweighed the positives right now. He just wanted to get away...wanted to stop himself from feeling so hurt. Saruhiko needed to go think.

Misaki was a bit disappointed Saru was refusing to lay down with him. He still wanted to know what was bothering his best friend... he had tried the previous night, but he had gotten just a bit distracted. The best time for them to talk was at bedtime since Misaki was calmer, and Saruhiko was less shielded.

"Saru wait. Don't do anything stupid." Misaki wasn't sure if Saru even knew he knew that the other cuts. "And I'm not that mad at you since you were only doing what I asked. I guess." Misaki's cheeks flushed again and brought the blanket up more to cover it.

Saruhiko gave a weak smile back at him and shut off the lights. "Sleep, Misaki." He said, and walked out of the room, leaving Misaki to his own devices.

_I love you._

* * *

**Authors Note: _  
_**Thanks for sticking around and reading...I hope you enjoyed! If you would be so kind and leave a review or comment, it would really help Deaths Lie and I a lot with our writing. Anything is appreciated! Thanks again guys (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Misaki woke up still feeling strained. He wasn't sure how he had caught it but he was sure he had the flu. Everyday for the past two weeks he had woken up to puke, and his insides had been cramping up and keeping him awake at night. The first day it had happened he had passed it off as part of the hangover, but after two mornings to empty whatever might be in his stomach in a toilet he didn't think it was because of the alcohol anymore. Luckily Saruhiko had been letting him gag up bile without doubling the embarrassment like the first time. Saru had been avoiding even sleeping in the room with Misaki and seemed to have taken a liking to the couch.

Misaki didn't understand when, but somehow he had grown completely used to someone taking up the extra space on the bed. He kept waking up to a cold spot next to him and it was starting to agitate him. He wasn't even mad about the sex thing that much anymore since Mikoto had yelled at all the members who were picking on them saying how they had all had drunk sex and most of them with a guy at least once. Hearing that it was normal to end up in such a position, Misaki didn't feel as embarrassed for it to have happened, though the bottoming part did hurt his pride.

He went to find Saruhiko on the couch like yesterday, curled up and for once looking innocent. _'He's sort of cute when you don't feel like a death threat is lingering in the air.' _Misaki thought as he went over to Saruhiko and pulled the covers just a bit higher. Instinctively he leaned down and pressed a caring kiss on his forehead like a mother would a small child. He didn't know why he had done that, but he didn't really mind since they always took care of each other and they had both done it before; but this time he felt like it was different somehow.

Saruhiko's eyes fluttered as he awakened to Misaki leaning over him. He had been sleeping on the couch lately; for days he had been scared of sleeping next to Misaki and upsetting him. When they slept they always ended up with at least one part of their limbs entangled, and Saruhiko wasn't ready to risk that when it appeared Misaki was now disgusted by his touch. He had tried sleeping on the bed once or twice, tried sleeping at the very edge with his back facing Misaki; but would always give up when he woke up in the middle of the night holding him or touching him too intimately. So in the long run, Saruhiko decided the couch might just be a better spot for him.

It was as though everything was different now. Saruhiko had never been frightened by Misaki before, but now that his heart was laid out bare he couldn't look at him without it clenching up and feeling pain. _'Misaki doesn't love you back.'_ It would scream at him. _''He doesn't understand you.' _Saruhiko's heart was slowly breaking, and he needed to fix it before he went insane. Leaving and going to Scepter 4 seemed like a viable option more and more every day; but he didn't want to betray Misaki like that. Saruhiko didn't want to hurt Misaki, but he couldn't keep hurting like this for much longer. He would probably go insane.

As he woke up he realized Misaki had just kissed his forehead, and opened his eyes, scooting away slightly and looking at the other in confusion. "Misaki, what are you doing?" He asked. Misaki hadn't touched him in two weeks. Misaki turned bright red when he was caught kissing Saruhiko's head. They had barely spoken since the they slept together. Misaki felt like maybe after seeing Misaki in a new way, it made him too disgusted to speak with him, but if that was the case then Saruhiko wouldn't have kissed him after they weren't drunk.

"I don't know. . ." Misaki looked at Saruhiko's face nervously, then felt a bit pleased to see his best friend without glasses on. "You should get contacts. You could get so many girls if you stopped covering your eyes."

Saruhiko rubbed his eyes and sat up, giving Misaki a sad look. "I don't want any girls." He told him truthfully, getting up and folding the blanket. Saruhiko only wanted Misaki. But he knew now for certain Misaki would never want him back.

"Saru, are you gay?" Misaki felt strange asking his best friend whom he shared a bed with such a question, but at the same time he felt it was needed. He knew Saruhiko would keep things bundled up until he exploded, and was trying to give him the opportunity to tell Misaki before it was too late._ 'When we had sex was that him exploding? If Saruhiko did like me, what would I even do? I can't say I wouldn't mind making out with him, or going on a date. Wait, no I don't roll that way!'_ Misaki started silently freaking out to himself.

Saruhiko looked up, not making any expressions but shook his head. "No Misaki. I'm not gay."

_Only you._

He headed towards the stairs with the now folded blanket to put it away, put a shirt on, and find his glasses. He sort of expected the question sooner or later, knowing Misaki, so he wasn't too surprised. Saruhiko could still tell that much about Misaki; he was so predictable. The only thing that made Saruhiko anxious was what had happened two weeks ago.

Misaki nodded; still irritated by the response for some reason and thought about hurling some heavy object at Saru; instead turning on his heel and heading into the kitchen. He figured if Saru didn't come down and talk to him he was going to beat him into a pulp. He had had enough of being ignored, he wanted answers. He felt a bit fearful that something more had happened and he had just blacked it out.

He got into the kitchen pulling out his half mid night snack the day before, a bowl of ramen. He saw a chocolate bar and debated if he could get away with stealing such a thing from Kamamoto later, deciding he could and grabbed it as well heading to the couch for Saru and his' talk.

Saruhiko walked up the stairs and out all of his stuff away, changing his pajamas into his regular clothes and putting on his glasses. He went to the bathroom, taking a morning piss and brushing his teeth before deciding to go downstairs to have breakfast.

He walked past Misaki, going straight to the kitchen to find something to eat. He hated the system here; put whatever you had in the fridge and hope it would be there when you wanted it later. Saruhiko's food never was, and it constantly annoyed him. As usual, all the food he had gotten for himself was gone, the culprit probably being Kamamoto. He clicked his tongue and decided to just go with a piece of toast, making one and buttering it. He ate standing up in the middle of the kitchen, not really wanting to go talk to Misaki.

He was going to go out again; he had been doing that every day. Lately he would sleep on the couch, go out before Misaki woke, and come home when Misaki was already asleep. He was being a coward and avoiding him but he couldn't help it...it hurt too much. Saruhiko had to protect himself.

What he did when he was out wasn't anything special, either. Some days he would go back to the dock and look at the inviting water before deciding once again it would be a bad idea to jump, some days he would sit on a bench watching people walk by, and other days he would just go to some coffee shop and listen to whatever artist was there until the time came for him to come home. The goal wasn't really to have fun...but to avoid.

When he was done he left the kitchen, about to cross the room to go out again. "I'm leaving." He told Misaki, not looking him in the eye. "I'll be back sooner or later."

Misaki glared at Saru. He was going to have a conversation if it meant setting aside his noodles and chasing Saru down the street. "Unless you have concrete plans I am not letting you leave this place, and even if you do have plans I am sure I could break them." Misaki smirked when he finished, half afraid Saru would just wave him off and leave anyways.

Saruhiko paused, debating whether or not to just ignore the redhead but ultimately coming to the conclusion that it may be disastrous; Misaki seemed dead serious. He sighed and clicked his tongue, turning around and sitting next to Misaki.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly. As much as Saruhiko loved him, he didn't want to be around Misaki right now. He wanted to get away.

"FOR YOU TO FUCKING DO SOMETHING! You're always being negative, and acting like life is horrible, but you don't even try to be happy! I want to help you, be near you, but you're so God damn depressing I can't stand to be in the same room as you. I don't think I've ever seen you even smile. How can someone go through life so miserably and just be okay. I wouldn't be. Before Mikoto saved us I thought we were in the same position in life, but looking back I at least smiled every other month. HOMRA has helped me too much to turn my back on it, but you carried me to here and I can't leave. I don't even know if you are happy here, but you sure as hell always are such a major ass I can't even tell if you woke up on the right side of the bed!" Misaki wasn't pissed because Saru had had sex with him, but because Saru had turned into even more of an ass afterwards. And yes he was exaggerating about the smiling part; Saruhiko did smile sometimes around him and Misaki was generally a smiley person; but he wanted to get his point across.

Saruhiko's mouth twitched -the only emotion he would show- and he clicked his tongue. It was all the same stuff; Mikoto is the best, I'm staying by your side cause of obligation, you're not good enough. It wasn't motivating him, just making it worse.

"I can't be what you want, Misaki." He told him, not turning to look at him. "If you can't stand me then don't be with me."

And with that Saruhiko stood up and started exiting the room.

Misaki had it. He picked up the candy bar and threw it right smack in the middle of Saru's head. "You're so fucking annoying! I want to hang out and all you do is say how you aren't wanted! Don't you see?! I can take your normal depression but when it comes to you wanting to be depressed I can't take it! Yeah okay so I made new friends, but you're still my best friend. Don't make a wedge because you think I want it when I don't! YOU BUTT FUCK LOSER!"

Saruhiko stopped and turned around right when the chocolate hit his head, looking at Misaki while he ranted. He sighed and walked back, sitting next to him.

"Misaki, listen. I'm not trying to be depressed; logically, do you really think I would want that? No. I've just been trying to give you space. After...that night, you would cringe when I touched you and kept screaming at me how much of a mistake it was and that it was all my fault. I didn't want to make you any more angrier at me."

Misaki stopped screaming, realizing where Saru had been coming from, but was still a little agitated inside. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I yelled at you not to touch me because I was really embarrassed by everything. And...I haven't talked to you before because I think I have the flu and didn't want you getting sick, by the way. Not cause I wanted space. I'm sorry." Misaki was still a bit annoyed because this problem has been going on before they had gone there, but for now it was his fault. "Want to split that candy bar with me?" Misaki wasn't one to share food but he thought it could be like a peace treaty.

"It's alright Misaki it's not your fault." Saruhiko gave him a small smile and adjusted his glasses. "You can keep the candy bar. But I'm not picking it up for you. It's not polite to throw things at people's heads, moron." Saruhiko felt a little relieved that Misaki wasn't actually disgusted by him, but then he processed everything he said. "Wait Misaki, you're sick? You look fine...what's wrong? I'm sorry, I should be taking care of you."

Misaki waved off the candy bar; his insides were hurting too much to go pick it up anyways.

"Eh? Well I puke each morning and am really tired, but other than that I'm fine!" Misaki pulled himself out of the chair, having harder time getting up than he'd admit. "Well I am gonna go take a nap since today's my day off." Misaki was to the stairs before he whipped around. "Oh, and stop sleeping on the damn couch. It's fucking annoying." He turned back to the task of going up the stairs again.

Saruhiko frowned. That sure didn't sound like the flu...that didn't sound normal at all. He got up and followed Misaki, thinking it was odd he wanted to sleep again right after he just woke up.

"I won't sleep on the couch anymore, if that's what you want. But those symptoms aren't normal...nobody just pukes every morning and stops after then. That's not a pattern that happens when people have the flu...and Misaki you just woke up. It's late in the morning too...are you really already tired?"

Misaki continued to the bedroom. He felt like if he stopped he'd end up falling asleep there. He called out his answer not looking behind him. "Thanks. And I am not lying, that's seriously how it is." Misaki yawned before he continued. "I had to work two jobs yesterday so I might just be tired from that. I haven't really had a day off in a while, I'm probably just a bit overworked." Misaki knew his work wasn't the case. He had worked more hours for a longer time and wasn't this exhausted.

"But Misaki..." Saruhiko continued following him up the stairs, starting to get more and more concerned. "If you're sick why would you go to work? You shouldn't do stuff like that. And...even if you did work a lot yesterday...you shouldn't be tired after having just slept a full night of sleep." When they reached the top of the steps Saruhiko grabbed Misaki's arm; the first move he had made to touch the other in weeks; and turned him to look at him. "Let me take care of you. I don't know what's wrong, but it's not normal. You can't go to work again till you're feeling better. Do you understand?"

Misaki blushed slightly at the contact but wasn't about to complain. He knew he shouldn't work so much, but he wanted to stop being so reliant on everybody else. He barely paid rent, and if he did it was for far less than he should. Most of his money went to food, but even that ended up being paid for by someone else. He needed to work at all cost because he didn't want to have to be so needy.

"I-I can't. You can't really do anything. I just need to rest for a bit, but you're welcome to come keep me company. Oh, and I only got about two hours of sleep before I had to work yesterday." Misaki hadn't slept, not because he wasn't exhausted, but because he had stayed up clutching his stomach, hoping the cramps would stop. Saruhiko nodded, indicating he would come lay down with Misaki but he was still frowning. None of this added up...this was nothing like any sickness he had heard of before. And when Misaki was sick, Saruhiko went into doctor-mode; nothing could hurt his Misaki.

"You'll call in tomorrow and tell whatever jobs you have that you're sick, and if you're feeling bad the next day too you'll do the same thing." He ordered, no room for discussion. Saruhiko wouldn't let Misaki be an idiot and make it worse. "Why the hell didn't you sleep the other night if you were feeling so bad?"

Misaki jumped into the bed groaning slightly when his side hit the soft mattress. It was weird how small things like that were causing him pain...and even with knowing he had to talk Saru into letting him go to work he felt like he was about to fall asleep. Saruhiko climbed in next to him, furrowing brows in worry. "Be careful." He warned when Misaki just flung himself onto the bed.

"But the thing is...I was...um...sort of not feeling well enough to sleep. You know how when you have the flu and you can't even get to sleep because your stomach hurts so bad? Well it was sort of like that...but I really need to go to work so can I please go Dr. Saruhiko Fushimi?" Misaki may have said the last line teasing Saruhiko, but he _was_ acting like a nurse

"No, you're not going to work, you don't NEED to do anything. Stay in bed and I'll take care of you."

Saruhiko was even more concerned by the fact that Misaki now revealed he had stomach pains, and ones bad enough to keep him awake at night. He was debating whether or not to just take Misaki to a real doctor soon.

"If your stomachs hurts come here and I'll rub it for you." It wasn't like this was a weird suggestion; whenever Misaki was sick Saruhiko would rub his stomach or his back in an effort to soothe him. He gestured to Misaki to come closer so Saruhiko could help him.

Misaki scooted into Saruhiko so that his head was resting on the others chest. He could hear the thudding of his heart, and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He was so relaxed he was beginning to sleep and answering became a challenge.

"Double negative! . . . So I get to go to work. And. . . I don't...uh...wait no yeah okay." Misaki ended up pausing in between his thoughts and most of the words. He did want his stomach rubbed after all; it was hurting and Saruhiko's hands always seemed to make it feel better when these kinds of things happened. Saruhiko had magic hands.

It was nice; laying down together again. Saruhiko had really missed it, and he was glad Misaki had missed it too. Sleeping alone on the couch was definitely weird...Saruhiko always woke up too cold from lack of body heat from the ginger. He wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling Misaki's shirt up slightly so he could begin rubbing light circles on his belly. Misaki's tummy seemed to be emancipating extra heat; this worried Saruhiko again.

Not knowing why Misaki was sick was starting to get to him.

"Shhhh," he whispered, making his voice sound lulling and soft. "No work, but rest. Go to sleep now, Misaki."

"I'll work yet." Misaki mumbled as he fell asleep. He knew it would be inevitable that he'd fall asleep in Saruhiko's heat...just right and so perfect. His breathing soon fell into beat with Saruhiko's calm breaths...If there was someone to blame for him being tired in the first place, it would be Saruhiko. It was his fault for being stupid and leaving Misaki to sleep in the empty bed alone; because no matter how cold Saruhiko may act, he'd always be warm.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and continued rubbing him after he fell asleep. He wasn't tired since he had just woken up, but he was willing to stay with Misaki for hours and watch him sleep, even if he was starting to get a little sweaty from Misaki's own body heat. It was weird; it was as though Misaki had a fever, but when Saruhiko checked his forehead wasn't burning. Just his stomach.

Izumo was passing the boys room. He had heard the commotion of Yata earlier and went to go check it out since it was now so quiet. It amazed him that Fushimi and Yata were best friends for how much they managed to fight...but at the same time it made sense, since only they understood each other or at least put up with one another. When he peeked into the room there was Yata, curled up on Fushimi, with Fushimi stroking his hair. He knew Yata had been sick lately and he only hoped it had nothing to do with his missing bottle.

Saruhiko looked up as Kusanagi opened the door, at first annoyed but then deciding it would be the perfect opportunity to get Misaki some help. He motioned to come closer putting a finger to his lips signaling to be quiet. As the man stepped inside and quietly shut the door, Saruhiko began to whisper.

"He's sick...but I don't know what's wrong. He says he throws up every morning and he's tired all the time...he just woke up and then went back to sleep to nap. And his stomach...it's burning up but his head isn't. So no fever...just a hot stomach. Help me convince him to go to the doctors."

Izumo listened to what Fushimi told him. He had never heard of such symptoms. "Uh you know maybe rest is all he needs. Are you sure he isn't just pulling your arm? Because that sounds like pregnancy stuff, and it's not exactly possible for him to get pregnant."

Saruhiko frowned and clicked his tongue, annoyed Kusanagi would suggest that Misaki would lie to him. "He's telling the truth, and he's not pregnant that's ridiculous. Tch. Whatever I'll let him rest for now." He gave Kusanagi a pointed look, indicating for him to leave.

Izumo patted Fushimi's shoulder before he left. "He wouldn't lie to you, but he doesn't always say everything that's going on. For all you know he said he was only puking in the mornings as to not scare you. But we can take him to see a doctor if you want." Izumo then left Fushimi and Yata in peace.

Saruhiko sighed and watched the other man leave. He was annoyed at himself mostly; this was all of his fault. If he had been actually paying attention to Misaki he would have realized how sick he was earlier instead of only discovering it now. Saruhiko was supposed to protect Misaki...and his petty feelings shouldn't get in the way of that. He was ashamed of himself.

Now that he was here holding Misaki quietly, left to his own thoughts, his mind started whirring again. Temporarily he had been focused of Misaki and his illness, but now that the other was fast asleep he began slowly hurting again. Was it really that hard for Misaki to realize how Saruhiko felt, and to feel the same? Apparently so. And he was so whipped...always having the need to put Misaki before himself and please him. It had been years since Saruhiko had made any decisions without thinking of Misaki first, and it was pathetic. Saruhiko knew it too. He just couldn't stop being in love with this boy.

Saruhiko held his breath slightly trying to shake off his sorrow of knowing Misaki didn't know he loved him and that he'd never feel the same. He tried turning off his feelings and stopped thinking momentarily, beginning to listen to Misaki's heart beat. With his hand resting slightly under his rib cage he could feel it perfectly and let it mix with the slow beat of his own. He let it rest there a moment until he realized he felt the faint weak thudding of a quicker pace. He took his hand off immediately to check his own and knew it was too slow to be the one he had just felt. He placed his palm directly over Misaki's heart, feeling a slightly faster yet not fast enough pace. He lifted Misaki's shirt more and let his hand go back to the place where it had just been, only this time he felt the beat from before better on the bare skin, still remaining faint. He began sliding his hand slowly over Misaki's bare tummy, feeling the third beat in some places but not others. He found the place slightly below Misaki's rib cage and to the right to have the best place to feel it.

_'What the hell is this?_' He thought, terrified. _'Is something broken? Or about to burst? Shit!'_

Saru shifted down so Misaki's head was on the pillows and his head was resting on Misaki's stomach. He decided no matter how much Misaki protested they were going to the nearest hospital right away. Misaki began to wake up when he felt his head shift into the soft pillows of his bed rather than his pillow being Saruhiko. "What- what are you doing?" He yawned, looking down at Saruhiko who was now resting on his stomach on his bare skin, Misaki's shirt pulled up to his armpits. He raised an eyebrow at Saruhiko. "No seriously what the fuck are you doing!"

It figured Misaki would wake up in the worst possible time, when Saruhiko was doing something that definitely looked creepy and suspicious. He didn't lift his head up, but kept searching for a sound; any sound. "I'll tell you in a moment. Be quiet please." He ordered as he strained his ears and pressed them to Misaki's warm belly.

Misaki was a bit uncomfortable with whatever Saru was doing, but besides thumping him on top of his head Misaki let him continue without a noise. He figured Saru would explain later but he should get hit just for waking Misaki up so awkwardly.

Saruhiko ignored when Misaki hit him and kept searching for a moment until he heard it; the fluttering thumping sound. He listed for a moment to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, eyes wide in shock. When he determined it was real he lifted his head up, grabbing one of Misaki's hands and putting it directly over the spot.

"Here. Something's wrong here. Feel it."

Misaki stared at Saru like he was on something but calmed down to listen to whatever it was inside him after a second. He heard soft but very fast thudding, like a heartbeat. _'My heart beat?'_ He thought, but knew it was too fast and not in the right place to be his own. He thought maybe it's not a heartbeat, but a different organ Saru was just obsessing over. "So? Would you just get up now? Damn creep."

Saruhiko furrowed his eyebrows in thought, but sat up and pulled Misaki's shirt back down. "Sorry." He said, contemplating what parts of the body was in that spot. "That's not normal...it could be a reason why your stomach is hurting so bad. It sounds like the blood flow is off, or something is pumping too loudly. I wouldn't know since I'm not a professional, but it sounds pretty bad, Misaki. I think we should go to the doctor immediately. Something could be seriously wrong...Dammit you should have told me sooner you stubborn dumbass."

Misaki groaned, getting out of bed. "I am not internally bleeding if you're worried about that. If I was, I'd be dead. Let's go ask Kusanagi what we should do." Misaki began heading towards the stairs, taking his time to make sure Saruhiko was behind him.

"I know you're not internally bleeding, but it could be something else. I strongly suggest we go to the doctor right away, but if you want we can ask Kusanagi first. I guarantee he is going to say the same thing as me." Saruhiko got out of the bed with Misaki and followed him to and down the stairs.

When Misaki got down stairs he immediately hopped over to Kusanagi at the bar. There were a few other members around now, but for the most part they didn't pay attention to them.

"Yo Mr. Kusanagi, Saruhiko is being a pain because he think I'm terminally ill or something. All it is I puke in the morning, have been having stomach pain, and I am really tired. Now I said I'm am just tired; and he brought up how I have something horrible going on because he feels some thudding near my ribs. Anyway, please inform him that I don't have to go to the damn doctors."

Izumo looked up from the glass he was cleaning, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous both of them were being. "It's probably not too bad, but go anyways. Better safe than sorry."

"Eh? But I'm fine!" Misaki pouted, crossing his arms. "Besides, its probably just the flu, right?"

Izumo grinned at him. "Well those symptoms sound a lot like a pregnant woman's, to tell you the truth. I told Fushimi that earlier. I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant, but here." He tossed Yata a take-home pregnancy test as a joke, laughing at his reaction.

"_Pretty sure?_ What the hell do you mean _pretty sure_? What the fuck am I supposed to do with this? I'm a guy! You know penis, no lady parts."

Izumo smiled, entertained. "If you're that much of a guy then try the test and prove me wrong. Just pee on it and come back and show us."

"What?! All I got to do is piss on it and you'll stop waving that damn thing around? Fine!" Misaki snatched the box running to the nearest bathroom.

Izumo laughed more at Misaki being so red faced over a test he'd get negative on. "So Saruhiko, anything interesting happen between you two? Or are you just acting protective like usual hoping one day he'll realize you have a crush on him." Izumo was joking to fill the time.

If looks could kill, Kusanagi would be beaten, stabbed, shot, and sliced. Saruhiko's glare had never been worse as he looked at the other man, trying not to fling a knife at him himself. What he said to Saruhiko was enough to make Saruhiko's normally calm composure break for a little as he sneered. Instead of answering that question, he snapped at him.

"Why did you just give Misaki that? Is this some sort of joke? Misaki is a boy, and he's sick. He needs to be convinced to go to the doctors, not to take a useless pregnancy test. Don't insult us."

Izumo stopped his laughing at the boy in front of him, realizing he had hit home. He bowed his head as Misaki came bumbling angrily to the bar. "I apologize, Fushimi. Your right, the test is useless, but I did want to see Yata's face when I handed it to him. And you have to admit it was pretty priceless."

Misaki came back to the counter carrying the stick that hadn't yet told the result. He set it down on a napkin on the bar, mainly just to piss off Kusanagi, which it did. "So I have to wait like two minutes for this thing to tell you I'm not pregnant right?" Misaki hopped onto a stool next to Saruhiko, not happy in the least.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue as Misaki sat beside him, fuming but not showing it besides his blazing eyes. Izumo gave them both another small smile. "Listen Yata, Fushimi's correct in saying you should go to the doctors. You really should, if anything just to ease your friends mind. I can schedule an appointment for you, if you like."

Saruhiko nodded in agreement but before he could say anything Totsuka flew over to the bar and plopped down next to Misaki. "Good afternoon! Yata, I came to ask if you could teach me how to skateboard again. I think this time I can really get it - I have been studying the techniques online so that the next time you teach me I won't be so clueless! Please? Imagine, you and I _both _skateboarding! What a sight!"

It was laughable that Totsuka would be able to ever skateboard, and Saruhiko internally rolled his eyes. Like that would ever happen.

Suddenly Totsuka looked down at the test before him on the countertop. "Oh! What's this? A positive pregnancy test? What's it doing here, eh guys?"

At lightning speed Saruhiko snatched the test up, not even caring that it was covered in Misaki's dried urine, and examined it.

It was impossible, but Totsuka was right. The test was a positive.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Deaths Lie_: Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, favorites, reading and down to just shipping this couple with us ^_^ I hope you all are enjoying as much as me and thank you Sun Flor for that review a little bit ago, it seriously made my day.

_EnergyStarElite_: Hey guys! Thanks so much for continuing! So I know I just updated this two days ago, but today is White Day so in celebration of that I thought I should update another chapter :) Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read a little of this.

Give More Reviews and Comments Please? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Misaki was out of his stole in an instant, grabbing the test for himself. Sure enough there was the little pink positive sign for them. Misaki felt like fainting. There was no way he could be pregnant. He needed to beat someone up, and not Totsuka no matter how annoying he was with the skateboard thing. Kusanagi may have been a valid chose but he had the grand prize winner right here.

"SARUHIKO I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Misaki grabbed Saru by the hair and slammed his head into the counter. He didn't care if the test was inaccurate, he still felt the embarrassment from the night two weeks ago strong as ever now.

Misaki began speaking and with each word he said he hit Saru. "I hate you! It's all your fault! If you would have just left it alone I wouldn't have to go through this shit again!" Saruhiko let himself be manhandled, accepting the punches but still in shock. The test was wrong. It was a joke; a mistake. It was impossible.

In a sudden mood change Misaki stopped punching and screaming, wrapping his arms around Saru's waist and beginning to cry, voice going into a whisper only Saru might be able to hear.

"You fucking fucked me, and I couldn't stop it."

Without much thought and his mind still freaking out, Misaki lightly brushed his lips against Saru's. Instantly feeling embarrassed even more he drove his face into Saruhiko's chest to hide his flushed cheeks. "I hate you." Misaki said quietly.

"Misaki..." Saruhiko said as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him as he cried. His eyes widened when he felt Misaki kiss him but he held him tighter, whispering into his ear. "I never fucked you. I made love to you; it's different. You could have stopped it any time; It was not my intention to rape you. If you felt that way you should have told me. You're not pregnant, the test is lying. You're a boy and its impossible. You're just sick, and I'll take you to the doctors as soon as possible, okay?" He felt his heart break a little at the sobbing boy at his chest, and snapped his head up to glare at Kusanagi.

"What the fuck! Do you think this is funny or something?" Saruhiko was going to kill him after he calmed Misaki down.

Misaki shook his head when Saruhiko thought he had raped him. "No it was consensual...I couldn't say no because I wanted it so bad and was impossible to resist, which is even more embarrassing. And I know I'm not but that test is just...I'm so embarrassed Saru." Misaki whispered quickly to Saruhiko, who he was now practically sobbing into for no reason.

Izumo watched them, unable to hear what Yata was saying. When he assumed Yata was finished he replied to Fushimi's crap. "It's pretty amusing but it lost it's entertainment once he stopped hitting you. And I'm sorry, I didn't think the test would be positive. I just wanted to see him hop around the room saying he was right about something he'd obviously be correct on. And honestly at this point just take him to urgent care. I know where a good one is that's close by." Izumo did feel a bit guilty for making Misaki cry like he was now, but he found the scene too adorable to feel too much regret.

Saruhiko rubbed Misaki's back but continued glaring at Kusanagi. "We'll go to the doctors later. I'm taking him back to bed to calm down and let him sleep it off. Thanks for the help." He said icily, obviously implying he wasn't thankful. He lifted Misaki up and continued holding him, speaking to him softly. "C'mon, let's go back to sleep for a little, okay? I'm sorry."

Misaki shook his head. "I'm fine but so you'll calm let's just go to urgent care." Sniffling slightly, he grabbed Saruhiko's hand, leading him out the door and towards the urgent care.

"If that's what you want." Said Saruhiko as he was pulled out. "Misaki, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to feel embarrassed; and you don't have to when you're with me, okay? It's alright. " Saruhiko wiped away Misaki's tears with his free hand. "I'll make sure you get better."

Misaki sighed. He hadn't meant to start crying, and wasn't sure it really helped his appearance for HOMRA. He was speeding down the sidewalk, trying to walk off his embarrassment.

"I know, and again it's not your fault. I'll be fine soon enough." Misaki had a few blocks until he reached the building. He felt like running but settled for walking fast and was there in a few moments. When he went inside he smiled when there wasn't any other patients and the receptionist was a man.

Saruhiko motioned for Misaki to take a seat and wait as he walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, we'd like to see a doctor for my friend here, Misaki Yata. Are there any slots available?"

It was obvious there would be considering the empty waiting room. The receptionist smiled at him and nodded. "Of course. If you could fill out these documents while you wait, Dr. Haruko will be with you in 20 minutes." The man handed Saruhiko the forms and he nodded in thanks, going to sit by Misaki. He grabbed a pen on one of the side tables and began filling out the forms; he knew all of Misaki's medical information from taking care of him for so long and having a photographic memory.

"20 minutes." He told him.

"Fair enough." Misaki said not making a move to grab his papers or to touch Saruhiko. He was thinking back to the bar and how ridiculous he had been acting. At the time Misaki thought kissing Saruhiko would answer his question burning deep inside him, but in the end he still didn't know if Saruhiko liked him and was just humiliated.

Saruhiko was done with all the forms in about 15 minutes, and after getting Misaki's signature in the needed spaces he got up to hand them to the receptionist. The receptionist smiled at him again. "Sir, Dr. Haruko's last appointment seems to have ended. You can follow that nurse right through these doors and to room A134 to see him, if you would like." Saruhiko nodded and walked back to Misaki, holding out a hand.

"Come on. Doctors ready."

Misaki nodded, getting up to follow the nurse back. He wasn't afraid of doctors, but they cost money to go...hopefully he would have enough from work to pay the bills later. When he walked in there wasn't anyone in the room, but the nurse stayed behind to take his weight, height, and temperature. She told him, "You're 157 centimeters, and you weigh 58 kilograms. You don't seem to have a temperature, which is good. I'm going to leave now and the doctor will be right with you." She left, leaving Misaki alone in the room with Saruhiko.

"Should I tell them about the test? I mean, I don't know." Misaki was sitting on the paper cover examination table swinging his legs when the doctor walked in right after he had finished asking his question to Saruhiko.  
"Hello Mr. Yata, what seems to be the problem today? My name is Dr. Haruko." He smiled and shook both their hands.

"Um well for about 2 weeks now I have been throwing up in the morning and have been exhausted. And I've been having really bad cramps in my stomach. I think I'm just tired, but my friend made me come." Misaki said quickly, almost too fast for the doctor to understand.

"He also has an odd sound coming from under his ribs." Saruhiko broke in quickly.

The doctor nodded, processing what they had just informed him. "Well you have a good friend that cares a great deal for you. Now about this noise, may I try to hear it?" Dr. Haruko pulled out his stethoscope, indicating what he meant.

Misaki nodded. When the cool metal brushed his stomach he had to repress a giggle, squirming a little. After a moment the man's eyebrows became furrowed and he moved the stethoscope around slightly. He brought the medical instrument up to Misaki's chest then back down to the stomach.

"Hmm, well that's definitely odd. Excuse me for asking, but were you born a woman? Because you seem to just be pregnant. I could go snag an ultrasound room, which I think I'll end up doing anyway just to give a quick check on that area." The doctor didn't seem to be too shocked about the thumping noise.

"Are you asking if I think I'm a guy, and before I told people differently, I was a girl?" Misaki used complete sass while he said this, then paused for a moment before answering himself. "'Cause I have had a penis my all my life. Now my friends said the same stupid thing and just to make them shut up I took a damn test. But just because it said I'm positive doesn't mean shit!" Misaki yelled, huffy at everyone calling him a girl.

The doctor now looked shocked at the fact Misaki was a boy and seemed to be pregnant. "Uh well, okay? Will you let me give you an ultrasound anyways? I need to look at your organs anyways to see if something is up with that noise."

Misaki was about to refuse when he looked at Saruhiko's face telling him to just do it, then nodded. "Fine, but I ain't fucking pregnant." He followed the doctor out of the room with Saruhiko in tow. As he went into the dark room the doctor pointed to a reclined chair, which he then sat on.

The doctor went over to the machine, turned it on and pulled out a bottle. "Okay this is going to be cold." He informed Misaki before slathering a hefty amount on his tummy. He brought a circular ball thing to about where he heard the noise. He kept his focus on a screen connected to the machine. After a minute or two he finally stopped searching around Misaki's stomach, squinting at the screen.

"Holy crap. Congratulations you're pregnant?" He took a quick screenshot and turned the screen for Misaki and Saruhiko to see.

Misaki's nearly jumped up to see when he remembered it would knock the device out of focus on the alien inside him. When he turned to the side sure enough there was an alien on the screen. It didn't instantly strike him as a baby, but he could see the head, body, arm nubs, and legs nubs enough to know it wasn't a piece of food. Despite his how angry he had been earlier, looking at his extra terrestrial gave him comfort and peace. He almost thought it was beautiful despite how creepy and bean-like it was.

Saruhiko couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning, suffocating from lack of air until he realized all he had to do was suck in and it would come to him. He took a deep breath, oxygen flooding through his lungs and making him able to think again.

**The picture on the screen had shocked him so much he had literally forgotten how to breathe.**

The doctor kept moving the device and looking for a better image, taking a screenshot when he found an angle he deemed acceptable. He didn't start asking how Misaki if he had had sex with a guy, or do anything that crossed the line from an acceptable doctor manor, even if the case was weird; he did the normal check up a doctor would do for a pregnancy. "Well, baby looks healthy. As far as growth developments it seems to be nearly nine weeks but still in eight weeks."

Misaki nearly choked on his tongue when he heard how old the embryo was. "Um, even if I was pregnant I couldn't be more than two weeks along. As in girl or not I can't be more than like 13 days." He didn't exactly want to bluntly state how he had lost his virginity for the first time then.

The doctor widened his eyes and repeated the process to date the age of the embryo. "Um, well are there moments in your memory from about two months ago that you don't remember? Where you woke up and couldn't remember when you had fallen asleep, where, whom you were with or anything? Because this is definitely at the nine through eight week life, give or take a few days."

Saruhiko got his breath back, but speaking was temporarily out of the question. He stared at the splotch on the screen, still not believing what he was seeing. It was impossible, against all the rules of nature. Saruhiko wasn't a scientist, but anyone would know that males did not get pregnant. And they especially did not look 2 months pregnant when they had only lost their virginity two weeks ago. Something wasn't adding up. When he finally found his voice, he croaked out what he had been thinking for the past 15 minutes.

"Misaki, is that mine?...How?"

Saruhiko stepped forward, subconsciously placing a hand on Misaki's head to push his hair back while looking at the screen closer. It was a baby alright...and it was growing inside Misaki. He gulped. Would Misaki be okay? Was this dangerous? What should they do?

Misaki having sex without knowing was out of the question; Saruhiko was always by his side and would have known. He answered his own question in his mind; no, it had to have been his. A baby made by him and Misaki...

Beautiful. But dangerous.

Misaki rolled his eyes at Saruhiko. "Yes stupid. And I am always surrounded by people." He jerked a thumb back at Saruhiko implying he doesn't leave his side. "Unless I could impregnate myself, two weeks ago was the only time I've seen someone else's business."

The doctor gave a slightly horrified nod. He didn't really want to push it, no matter how little this was making sense. "Um well than does your baby take steroids?" He paused hoping the rest of the room would laugh, but when he received two glares in his direction he went back to being a doctor. "Okay, well you're pregnant with a baby that is growing extremely fast. You do seem to have a uterus, but it doesn't seem to be connected to anything, so when it's time you'll probably need a cesarean. You seem to be okay besides that. Get rest and maybe get some pregnancy medicine to make sure you are eating all the vitamins the baby needs. I suggest you find a doctor that will be for your entire pregnancy, and schedule an appointment for next week. If you don't find anyone by then feel free to come back here."

Misaki nodded still a bit shocked. He wanted to ask if the doctor had any recommendations for people like that or if they could just stick with him when the man continued to speak.

"Alright good. I can't be your doctor [permanently but I suggest you have one by your second trimester, which I have no clue when will happen so I suggest weekly visits. This is a high risk pregnancy. This will sound horrible, but it's probably recommended you get an abortion." Dr. Haruko pressed a button on the machine and after a moment handed Saruhiko a long sheet of paper that had nine square different pictures from the ultrasound, each being about the same size as a Polaroid picture. "Ask the receptionist and they'll have a pamphlet of good doctors for this. You could also get a midwife too, which might be more comfortable for your case."

"Um. Can Misaki and have a moment in private please?" Saruhiko asked.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Yes of course. Make your decision wisely...I wouldn't want you boys getting hurt." He cleaned up and left the room, shutting the door behind them. Saruhiko was silent for a moment as he heard the footsteps walk away, and then he pulled up a chair to sit next to where Misaki was laying, facing him.

"Misaki...I don't know what to say. But whatever you want...I'll stand by you. I'm scared. Tell me...tell me if you're mad and what you want to do."

He gave him a worried look; he couldn't put up the emotionless facade right now. It didn't even register in his mind to. Saruhiko was frightened; of course he wanted the baby, but Misaki's life was at stake. It was Misaki's call.

Misaki had heard the doctor recommend an abortion but he wasn't going to take it no matter how embarrassing it would be to be pregnant. If anything it would be cool to be the first pregnant male ever. Now with the question being asked by Saruhiko it was hard to just ignore it and continue without saying yes or no.

Misaki sat up and stroked Saruhiko's chin. "Thanks but is it alright if you stand by me as this child's other parent for the rest of your life? I know it's my body and all, but if you can't handle that I will be okay if I wait and have kids with a girl somewhere far down the road." Misaki felt weird saying he'd have kids with someone else when here he was discussing a life with Saruhiko, but he wasn't even sure they could raise a kid as a couple. They'd stay at the same house but they'd get different people? Misaki was suddenly afraid of watching Saruhiko make-out with someone else other than him, and was jealous besides the fact it had only been a one night stand.

Saruhiko felt his stomach drop. "A different...girl?" He said weakly. "Misaki I..." He looked away, face paling. "I want the baby. Our baby. But...it hurts...I know you don't..." Saruhiko gulped, forcing himself to say what he needed to say.

"I'm in love with you." He whispered. "And I can't watch you be with someone else. I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to raise this baby and provide, but I just can't..." He put his head in his hands, shoulders beginning to shake and a few tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Misaki. I'm an idiot."

Misaki dropped his hand so he could take Saruhiko in his arms. He felt Saruhiko crying, which he never did and it made Misaki's heart sink. "No, I am. I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry I used you that night. I'm sorry I don't know how I feel about you anymore. But please...don't leave my side. I know that's terrible but please, if not me for our child." Misaki felt like crying as well but he figured once a day was covered him.

He was more confused that he had been thinking of how jealous he'd be if Saruhiko did start dating someone else. If Saruhiko asked him on a date at that moment he'd say yes, not because they might have a bastard child together because they got drunk, but because he wanted to see how he felt about Saruhiko. He had always looked at him as his hot best friend, but he hadn't ever imagined the idea of them as an item. When he thought about it Saruhiko seemed too perfect for him, but the idea of them joining like that wasn't repulsive in the least.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I used you, not the other way around. I should have never continued when I knew you didn't feel the same way." Saruhiko sniffled but stopped himself from crying, refusing to be so weak. He was pathetic, and so, so stupid. He hated himself.

"I said I wouldn't leave, and I stand by that. For you, and our baby. I'll do my best, and I'll try not to let my feelings interfere. I'm sorry. I'll protect both of you."

Misaki couldn't stifle back his own tears anymore. Lately he felt like a box of emotion. He took his arms away from Saruhiko and began pathetically hitting at him, not any possible of causing any damage. Just frustrated little punches. "It's not your fault stupid. I. . . I don't know anymore." He stopped his crappy hitting and collapsed into Saruhiko. "I don't know anymore." He wanted to bring his lips to Saruhiko's just to reassure himself that this was just his best friend, and he didn't think of him as his lover. That he didn't like him like that and he was just being emotional over the baby. He wasn't gay. He stopped crying, feeling stupid again. "Let's just go home already."

Saruhiko once again allowed himself to be hit, not minding in the least. He deserved any of the hitting, anyways. He wiped his own eyes with his thumb and opened his arms as Misaki fell into him, holding on to him for comfort. He would be there for Misaki; the only thing that would ever make him leave was when he wasn't wanted or needed anymore. For now seeing as he was, he would stay. And Saruhiko could never leave his child...especially when it was made by him and Misaki. It was really sinking in; Misaki was carrying _his_ baby. Something he would have never even imagined was happening, and it was scaring him. This didn't make any sense.

"I'll take you home." He told Misaki gently. "And you can rest. But we need to figure out what happened...this could be really dangerous, Misaki. The baby is growing too fast. If you died, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

This was a lie, Saruhiko did know. He would follow after him.

"Let's not tell anyone till you get some sleep, alright? Or I can tell them. We don't need them picking on you right now." He continued. "Do you want me to carry you home, or would you rather walk?"

Misaki felt like being ridiculous and stretched out his arms, telling Saruhiko he wanted a piggy back ride. "I want to show them the pictures tonight. I just want you to hold me, I am not really tired." He internally said he also wanted to show off how cute his child was even if it did resemble a Martian at the moment.

"And I don't want to kill something that is doing just fine if I'm doing just fine at the moment as well." Misaki felt protective of the baby even if it was as small as a bean and didn't have a mind. He didn't want to stop the heartbeat of his child, and he would die bringing it into the world as long as he knew Saruhiko would take care of it like he took care of him. "And you'd carry on and love this child. And probably spoil it like you try to spoil me." Misaki was itching to go show off his pictures now and ran out of the room wanting Saruhiko to chase after him, deciding they could start the whole piggyback ride thing there..

"Misaki wait!" Saruhiko called as he ran after him. "Running is bad for the baby!"

Saruhiko had caught up to him in the lobby where Misaki had stopped. He stopped in front of him, putting a hand on the top of his head as though to hold him in place. "Pregnant people can't do physical activity like that, Misaki. And you can't go to work anymore; I'm sorry, I know you really want to but you could endanger the baby." Saruhiko tried to explain to Misaki so he would understand and not do anything stupid. "The growth rate is already unnatural, so we don't want to do anything more that could hurt either of you. Please be careful from now on...I don't want to lose you for something like this."

He took his hand off of Misaki's head when he was sure Misaki got the message and let it fall to his side, fully looking at Misaki's face. He seemed so happy and okay with it; it really surprised Saruhiko. He would have thought Misaki would be screaming and punching, never able to forgive him again. He didn't know if it was hormones or what, but if Misaki wanted this baby as much as Saruhiko did then he would support him. He made a promise to himself that if Misaki died and this child lived, he would take care of it until his last breathe; but if both died he would too. Anything for Misaki.

The doctor called them from across the room. "Hey, you two aren't done quite yet. I would like to give you some information on what to expect. Come meet me in my office." Saruhiko nodded and they both followed the man.

Misaki smiled at Saruhiko, hopping over to the doctor. "I'm really athletic and work two jobs. Can I still do them?" Misaki was sure it was okay for him to continue working. All he did was waiter and work at a convenience store.

The doctor nodded, smiling as he heard the commonly asked question. "You're life remains the same, just don't eat uncooked meat, like deli meats, and no mixed meat like hot dogs and sausage. You can do activities you are used to, but if you aren't used to running a marathon, then I don't suggest you go run a marathon. But if you start feeling tired don't strain yourself. It's also not the greatest idea to go lift heavy things. Main thing is stay hydrated and eat all your nutrients you need. This reminds me. You should probably switch your at least 2'000 calorie diet to 3'000."

Saruhiko glared at the doctor. "You just said the pregnancy wasn't normal, shouldn't he be more careful than that? Its as though he is two months pregnant...there is no fucking way its just okay for him to keep working and running around. Do you know how to do your job? Tch." He snapped, getting annoyed. There was no fucking way Saruhiko was going to allow Misaki to do any of those things, and this was just making him believe this doctor was really an idiot. "If you can't even figure that out then how are we supposed to believe he's really pregnant? Or anything you say? Tch. This isn't a fucking normal pregnancy, pay attention to your patients!"

The doctor put on a serious face to get his message across. "An abnormal pregnancy and high risk one only implies that you need to visit the doctors office more often. And honestly as long as he gets rest, doesn't strain himself, and eats properly, he is in the clear. I told you to go to a specialist because then they can tell you a better regimen for him. As it stand's both he and the baby are healthy besides the extremely fast growth rate."

"Saru your being a dick. I'm fine and I'm sure the stress you're causing me yelling at him and making that stupid noise is worse than me running a bit." Misaki didn't plan to go on any missions with HOMRA until he had the kid at least, but he didn't want to let the doctor know they were in a clan so he didn't tell Saru that he didn't plan to do his third job. "And be careful with those pictures! Can we go?"

The doctor handed Misaki a pamphlet and a little pink post it note, which Misaki took but didn't read. "You're free to go and you're right on that high stress isn't good. And depending on how stressful your job is I wouldn't recommend you keep doing it. If you were someone who lifts a lot, a very stressful job, I would say stop once you really started to show. And any life threatening jobs from a stunt person to active military personnel I'd suggest you stopped immediately. You guys are free to go." The doctor finally sat down in his chair feeling slightly exasperated from the whole situation.

Saruhiko continued glaring during the whole ordeal, officially convinced this man was a no good idiot. And now this very same no good idiot just boosted Misaki's confidence in doing dangerous things; Saruhiko was pissed. He ignored Misaki telling him to stop and when the doctor finished, snapped at him again.

"This is not just any abnormal pregnancy, this is a teenage_ boy _whose baby looks to be two months old instead of two weeks. Don't go around telling him he can do things that will end up hurting him especially when there is no way you can know the result! Tch. We won't be coming back here. Thanks for the _help_."

Saruhiko marched out of the room, pulling Misaki along with him. "I'm sorry but that guy doesn't know what he's talking about. You're not working. Stop fighting me on this. If you really want, I'll get a job and pay whatever money you want, but you can't. I don't care what the damn doctor said, he's a moron who's never seen this before. He doesn't know what he's doing." He stopped when they walked outside the building and bent down a little. "Hop on my back, I'll carry you home."

Misaki hopped onto Saruhiko's back after a moment of hesitation. "Saru, that defies the point. Now hand me those damn pictures before you bend them!" Once he had his pictures in hand he looked at the little note he had been given.

_Don't be afraid, you seem to have someone who loves you greatly. See a specialist, get vitamins and take it easy. Don't strain yourself; this is a pretty high risk pregnancy, but don't stop your life completely. Remember what I said. Best of luck to you three. - Dr. Haruko_

Misaki sighed then looked at the pamphlet. It was a list of doctors and midwives for pregnancy and by each name there was a small note from Dr. Haruko. Misaki realized they had probably taken forever for how much he managed to do in it. He saw a midwife's name circled and a note that said, _"This is my wife. She is one of the best in the city and won't judge you. And since she is a midwife her pay isn't completely set."_ Misaki smiled noticing the doctor had known Misaki was embarrassed.

"I think I've picked out the doctor. And I don't plan to do too much with HOMRA while I'm pregnant because that is dangerous on it's own." Misaki rested his head on Saru, feeling really happy despite being so scared. "And I'll try two jobs for a bit longer, but if I get to tired I'm quitting working at the convenience store." Misaki began feeling drowsy even though he hadn't been tired before. "And is it okay if I dress like a girl until I get it out of me?" After he said this he yawned and fell asleep.

Saruhiko kept walking, determined to make sure Misaki wouldn't be working but decided to let it rest for now. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Misaki, I still don't understand how this could have happened. Boys don't get pregnant. Do you have any ideas?" Saruhiko felt Misaki sliding down his back a little and hoisted him back up, being careful not to jostle him too much.

"What do you mean dress like a girl?"

It was a strange request considering how many times Misaki had defended his masculinity, and gotten mad for being called anything less than a man. Saruhiko was surprised by everything Misaki was doing today; it just didn't make sense to him. He could feel himself slowly panicking, but he held it inside. It wouldn't be good to overwhelm Misaki with every single question and concern he had...they could take it on gradually.

Misaki didn't answer and Saruhiko realized he had fallen asleep. He sighed, saving the questions for later. He soon arrived back at bar Homra and walked inside, turning to the bar where Kusanagi, Mikoto, and Totsuka were. Izumo was polishing glasses, Totsuka smiling like normal and chatting away, and the king was just sitting there calmly, a bored expression on his face. Chitose and Kamamoto were drinking unidentifiable drinks on one of the sofas, feet propped up on the table discreetly so Kusanagi wouldn't notice. Saruhiko looked at them for a moment then shook his shoulders a little so Misaki would wake up. When he felt as though Misaki was awake enough, he nodded his head towards the others.

"Whatever you want...you can tell them."

Misaki hopped off Saruhiko's back, running over to where his comrades were drinking, even if most their drinks were juice or non-alcoholic. "Guess what! I figured out what was wrong." He slammed the pictures down on the bar counter happy to be showing off. "I'm pregnant." He watched as Mikoto raised an eyebrow and both Kamamoto and Chitose choked on their drinks but came over to look as well.

"And if anyone picks on me I will bring you an excruciating death." His words were laced with annoyance. He looked at Saruhiko, who was keeping his sweet distance and remembered he should take it easy. "Scratch that; Saruhiko will and between the doctors and me he can't be in that good of a mood."

Totsuka was the first to happily relay his comments on the ultrasound picture, while everyone else remained in shock, re-looking each picture. "Wow, I had thought the test was just wrong earlier. It doesn't seem to be super funky and dis-formed, which is good. So Saruhiko's the lucky other daddy right?" He wasn't one to get easily disturbed as long as everyone else was happy, and he wasn't going to start now.

"It's too big for two weeks." Mikoto said before anyone else could answer. He knew, like the rest of the reds, when Misaki had lost it and with whom. He was part of the unlucky batch who could still remember most of what went down. He wasn't trying to be rude though, just didn't want to waste words when it could be handled in less.

"Um yeah. And the whole size thing is probably what freaks me out the most." He received confused faces from everyone when he didn't say being pregnant in the first place was where it got freaky. He ignored them and smiled happy no one was starting shit, though he was pretty sure everyone had lost their words.

Izumo looked at the pictures until something clicked in his mind. "What happened that night besides drinking and the other thing? Did something unusual happen?" He didn't want to give away that he kept a strain locked in an alcohol bottle if he didn't have to.

Misaki looked at him slightly worried since he thought having sex with his best friend, or having sex in general, was unusual to him. "Uhh nothing really. " He thought about it, remembering his hallucinations and decided that classified as odd. "Well, I guess I started hallucinating. Do people do that when their drunk? I saw a genie...and he granted me a wish. But I mean, I was drunk...it wasn't real. Why?" Misaki then realized that the genie was sort of weird since he didn't know English well enough to hallucinate someone talking to him in it.

"That's it! Bring me to that bottle now! We need to talk to him. It's still upstairs in your guys' room, right?" He noticed the strange looks he received especially from Mikoto, but he brushed them off, already moving towards the stairs.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_EnergyStarElite:_ Yay another chapter is up! I hope you guys enjoyed it...everything that seems off will be explained later, so I hope you all stick around and not just think we are messing up! Thanks for sticking this far and reading our story...I love each and every one of you. And your reviews...ahh they make me so happy! Thank you for them! Negative or positive, they are a big help. Feel free to point out anything you are confused about; I can send you a message explaining anything you want. THANKS EVERYONE!

_Deaths Lie: _Yo yo yo yo how about them apples! Misaki is all prego and it's Saruhiko's flipping fault. How the hell is this poor hormonal dude in general going to handle becoming huge and now a teenage pregnant man child?! I don't know either so let's find out! Muhahahahaha! Love the reviews baby ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Saruhiko came over when he heard that. "What? What genie are you talking about? I don't remember this. Why didn't you mention it before?" He said quickly, looking at Misaki with disbelief. He then realized Kusanagi was waiting for them to show him to their room. "Okay, I'll find the bottles. Let's go."

Saruhiko walked upstairs, leading Kusanagi, Misaki, and whoever else cared to show up to their bedroom. He held up a finger to signify giving him a minute while he searched through the cluttered room, knowing it had to be in there somewhere. He found a familiar empty looking bottle on the ground rolled under the bed, and pulled it out, handing it to Kusanagi.

"Now what?"

"No the saki bottle stupid." Misaki said as he went into the room to find the right bottle. He had put in on the shelf since he had decided it shouldn't get broken. He came out carrying the correct bottle. "This one right?" He popped open the bottle and green fog filled the hallway and surely enough a little green man appeared on the balcony on the stairs.

He began speaking in English instead of speaking Japanese like he knew Misaki and Saruhiko knew. "Oui don't cha mind lettin' me sleep? I already told ya needle brains ta leave me alone." He was looking at Misaki and Saruhiko before he realized that there were a few other people in the hallway. "For cryin' out loud did ya have to tell your friends eh?" He looked at Kusanagi and seemed to calm down. "Oh and I don' sippose dis was yor doin' eh Kusanagi?"

Kusanagi nodded, understanding everything that had just been said. "I told them to wake you up, yes. I'm sorry to bother you, but after this you can get whatever drink you want. Is it your doing that that red head over there is pregnant?"

"Anythin' I wan't?" After Kusanagi nodded his head he answered. "Well yeah, don' you remember me sayin' how I grant a wish ta sad people when I run by 'em? The dark haired fellow was the saddest folk I've yet to face, an' I've seen some sad folk. I coudn' grant his wish though since I can't control others actions. The fact dat one is knocked up is because it was a way to get around the no controlling other people rule. Now how 'bout that drink?"

"Saruhiko asked for Misaki didn't he, but you didn't grant that wish and Yata had given that to him on his on accord. What did Yata ask for? And why did you make his pregnancy so fast and how long will it be for?" Kusanagi wasn't completely sure what was going one, but it made enough sense to put together.

"Boy was wanting a family, so I let him get pregnant if they went all the way. I couldn't guarantee a safe one where the other organs weren't rejecting the new one. Each month is a week. He has about nine and a half weeks. It's been two makin' seven an a half left. Can I get that drink now?" The genie didn't seem to be against giving them information as long as there was a drink at the end.

Izumo held up a hand telling him to wait. He switched back into Japanese so that everyone else would be able to understand him. "Yata you get your wish for a family in about 7 and a half more weeks." He held out his hand for the genie and spoke to him in English again. "Alright now you get your drink." He motioned for the rest of the gang to follow him down to the bar.

Saruhiko was once again in shock as he watched the green man blabber in another language, and waited impatiently to be told what the fuck was going to happen to the boy he loved. His eyes widened as the information was passed on in normal Japanese.

"7 more weeks..." He spoke out loud. "That means every week is like a month...isn't that dangerous? What's going to happen?" He turned to Misaki before going downstairs. "When did this wishing take place?"

Misaki blushed thinking back to when he had even seen the genie-strain-guy. "Um, right before we sort of...you know...did it. You wished for me and then he disappeared. If he is granting wishes he wouldn't take me away from you though. And I mean even if it's dangerous, at least I have you." Misaki grabbed the genie's bottle and began to hop down the stairs. He almost slipped on one but for the most part made it down okay.

When they got down everyone was back in their usual places. The genie had a tiny glass in his hand and was talking to Tatara. "You are only one who sad beside the other boy. I grant you wish?" Tatara blushed when he was asked this and looked away. The genie, reading the other's mind, continued speaking. "I no do that. You need to take first step and he might agree."

Tatara nodded embarrassed he strain had known what he wanted. "Can you at least make him always be happy?" When he receive a strong shaking head from the strain he sighed. "Will Yata be alright?" He was a bit worried that everything would end up killing him, but he knew if he said anything Saruhiko would freak out.

"Yes. I make him healthy." The strain snapped his fingers and a little digital clock that seemed to be counting down hours appeared in front of Tatara. "Baby come then. New drink?" He figured he had to give the other boy the wish of having the red head, even if it was in the sense he'd be okay. "I take it out then."

Saruhiko followed them all, mind whirling. This was bad. Not only was the baby growing too fast, but even if Misaki survived he would be in terrible pain for the following weeks. A person's body can't stretch like that in such a short amount of time...Saruhiko realized that earlier Misaki's stomach pains and heat were probably from the uterus shifting everything around as the child grew. If Misaki couldn't fall asleep at night due to pain when he wasn't even showing yet, Saruhiko couldn't imagine how much pain he would be in when his body started expanding.

Not to mention the fact that taking care of a child was going to be the hardest thing they did...they couldn't just live in some spare room above the Homra bar. They needed a real home. And along with that they needed money...Saruhiko knew it would be up to him to get a reliable job considering how high his intelligence was compared to Misaki's. They couldn't get by with Misaki being a cashier, or whatever small jobs he did.

Saruhiko thought again about Scepter 4... The option was looking really amazing at this point. A free apartment, high pay, more power...Saruhiko could be the only one working and they would still have enough for luxuries too. It would mean Saruhiko would have to leave Homra, but he didn't care about that. It was just on how Misaki would take it. It could work out perfectly...Saruhiko could work and Misaki could take care of the baby during the daytime, and go to Homra or whatever. He wasn't too worried if Misaki wanted some of the members to help out as long as yet were the most reasonable ones; Homra did take care of Anna, after all. Scepter 4 was probably the best thing for Saruhiko to do at this point.

It was troubling him that nobody else was realizing how bad of a situation they were in. Misaki was all smiles, and the rest of the red clan was in disbelief. Nobody was pointing out to Misaki how dangerous this was besides Saruhiko, and Misaki wasn't listening to him. He clicked his tongue just to calm himself down before participating in the conversation again.

"Kusanagi, why do you have this genie, and why did you allow Misaki to take the bottle in which he resides?" Saruhiko looked at him, annoyed he could continue to be so careless. Today Kusanagi was being a real ass...normally he was level headed and the change was pissing Saruhiko off.

Misaki went down with Saruhiko to instantly part and start talking to Kamamoto. He wasn't going to say so, but he was worried as well. He thought if he said anything Saruhiko would just freak out at him and tie him to the bed or something ridiculous He wasn't planning on straining himself, but he didn't want to give up work.

What could he really do? They needed a place to live. Saruhiko didn't have a job but he would be able to get one. If he got one they might be alright, but as they stood now they weren't even close. His income wasn't the best but it could feed two. He only hoped Saruhiko wouldn't do something ridiculous and shameful to get the money they needed.

Izumo looked up at Saruhiko wondering why on Earth he'd think he would just hand Misaki one of his biggest secrets. Despite him still wanting to keep it a secret he figured it was best he tell the kid who somehow or other was having a kid in a few weeks why he had such a possession.

Izumo sighed before he began and set down his drink. "I was in Ireland when I was really little and I caught a lizard. The lizard ended up being a strain, which was my first encounter with such a thing. When he turned into a little green talking man I thought it was the coolest thing in the world so I asked him if he could be my friend. I gave him the bottle and fed him. He comes out every month for a drink and to chat, and he is the oldest lizard in the world so his tales are pretty interesting. Now I keep him hidden from Scepter 4 and he gives me information about past things. And as far as you guys finding him, it was a complete accident." Izumo wasn't sure if he would be bombarded with questions but he wasn't to against giving this child information.

Saruhiko looked at the genie that was yapping with Totsuka, then at Misaki. Misaki was chatting with Kamamoto, still excited and showing his pictures off. Saruhiko watched for a moment before turning back to Kusanagi.

"How could you be so careless? Misaki's just a kid. He's being forced to grow up too fast, and he's going to get hurt. I came here with him so he could have a better life and people to look after him, not so it could be screwed up even further. Yes he may seem happy now, but when reality slaps him in the face its gonna be a whole different story. It doesn't matter if it was an accident, you should have hidden that bottle better. It's your fault this is happening to him."

Izumo sighed again. "I had it on the back of the highest shelf. If I had handed Yata that bottle you could be mad at me, but I didn't. If he hadn't taken that bottle upstairs to have a private party with you I would have been able to stop the wish from happening. But also remember when it comes down to things it takes two to make a baby, not just a strain. You could have worn protection before you laid down with someone." Izumo looked over Fushimi deciding he should teach him a life lesson.

"I have been with many women who have a higher pregnancy rate than a boy, but none of them have gotten pregnant. Why? Because before I take someone I make sure to have a condom. Even if it was a one time deal and I could finally be with the love of my life I'd make sure to have it on to avoid something like this happening. In the end it was your responsibility, not mine, and if he had stayed downstairs it wouldn't have happened. All the minors had a limit, while the people of drinking age had normal boundaries. Anna wasn't allowed any and the only reason Yata made it upstairs with those bottles was because I was at the store getting some snacks, and Tatara was probably getting Anna to bed. He was in charge of the alcohol while I was out. All I know is that when I left he was downstairs, and when I came back he was upstairs making quite a lot of noise."

Saruhiko glared and snapped at him. "You can't get boys pregnant, why the hell would I think of using a condom? It was your responsibility to make sure nobody got hurt that night; your the fucking bartender. Don't blame it on me not wearing protection, and Totsuka being busy when it was your job the whole time! You can't just hand of the bar to someone else; that's not even legal. Tch."

Saruhiko knew he was right on this and Kusanagi really couldn't argue with that. It had in fact been his job, and if anything he should have warned the other members in the first place. Now a 16 year old boy was knocked up with an extremely high risking pregnancy. Kusanagi had failed.

Not waiting to hear any more pathetic excuses, Saruhiko stood up and walked up the stairs and to his room, just wanting to get some rest. This was happening too fast; he didn't have any control of the situation and it was freaking him out.

If Fushimi hadn't have stormed back upstairs he'd have explained that you should use one anytime you go to home base, and Tatara was still the bartender in charge at the moment. The one who got drunk and fucked up was Fushimi, and based on Yata's memory he wasn't as drunk as Fushimi would like to believe. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Misaki.

"Your baby's daddy is throwing a hissy fit, I suggest you go calm him down if you don't want him to do something stupid." Izumo gripped Yata's shoulder before wandering over to Suoh. Misaki looked up at Kusanagi a bit confused but nodded. "I am going to go on up." He told Kamamoto before he quickly went to his room.

Saruhiko just wanted to take a nap so he could escape this nightmare. Misaki was pregnant. Misaki was in danger. Misaki knew his feelings, but couldn't reciprocate. Kusanagi may have failed at his only job as a bartender, but Saruhiko failed at protecting Misaki.

He put on his normal pajamas; shirtless with long cotton pants; and took off his glasses, burying himself in the covers and pillows and clenching his eyes shut. Saruhiko wanted to scream and was almost tempted to cut again if it wasn't for the fact that he would probably be caught right now. For the moment he was content in laying unutterable darkness in his cave.

Misaki walked in to see Saruhiko bundled up in the bed, and not with a knife at his wrist. Even if he didn't share Saruhiko's feelings, he still loved Saruhiko as a friend. He thought about going back down stairs but decided maybe they needed to talk things through.

Misaki went over, sitting on the bed next to Saruhiko and began rubbing his back. "Hey are you up? I think we should talk about what we should do. I know you think it's too dangerous, but what would happen if I do, you know, get rid of the kid?"

Saruhiko groaned a little when Misaki came in wanting to talk; he had just wanted to be alone for a little bit and sulk. He pulled down the covers a bit anyways, letting his head free and turning it to the side to look at Misaki, even though he couldn't see very well since he was glasses less.

"Misaki, the probability that your going to get killed is over 75%." Saruhiko told him seriously. "Your body can't take all that. I don't think you understand that by having this baby you will probably die. Don't get me wrong, I want the child, but it's an enormous risk. I'm worried and scared. If this was a normal pregnancy I would be all for it, but this 9 weeks thing might not be worth it."

Misaki knew what Saruhiko was getting at, but he knew how risky it was and he still wanted to go through with it. "Thank you, but I have beaten the possibilities before. There is a pretty low chance of meeting someone who happens to create fire, and then that king gives us the ability. So low chances...we've beat them before. I'm sure everything will end up alright. And don't think I'm not more afraid than you."

Saruhiko gulped. "You know, if your scared you don't have to go through with it. It's going to be really hard...as well as dangerous as I was saying before. It wouldn't hurt my feelings...if you aborted it...and then had children with some girl later. I would understand. If your life is on the line, then you should really think about it. I'd rather you live without my child then die trying to carry it."

It pained Saruhiko to say that, but it had to be done. Protecting Misaki is what comes first; and until it was certain that this child was going to stay in this world, Saruhiko would stand by that.

"Dammit Saru, why would I get rid of my greatest accomplishment?! I am a piece of shit loser without a high school diploma that is part of a gang in Japan! I don't have much I can amount to, but if I make a child that is going to be perfect then thank fucking God I'd die having it! All my damn genes are recessive as fuck and as far as passing intelligence they weren't that dumb of parents, and you're far from stupid. So maybe they'd actually be smart! If I had a child with a girl it would be short as fuck, and if I had a son I'd feel so bad for them. The only fucking bad thing you could pass is being blinder than a bat on crack, and I have fucking amazing vision so let's hope that passes! Anything physical is god-like about you, but if they become a lazy asshole we can blame you. I want to bring at least one good thing into this fucked up world, even if it means I might fucking die, okay?!" Misaki didn't know when it started but tears were going down his cheeks again and he hoped he could just blame it on pregnancy hormones instead of admitting he was a worthless cry baby.

Saruhiko blinked, startled at the response and immediately sat up and brought Misaki in his arms, rubbing his back and holding him close. "Shhhh it's okay. You're not a loser, and I love everything about you. We can try and have this baby, if that's what you really want, but I hope it's nothing like me. Everything about you is good, okay? Don't cry; your wonderful. And this baby will be too, since it came from you."

"I want it to be like you, or at least be as smart as you. And I am a loser, I'm just the loser you think you're in love with." Misaki said, calming down in Saruhiko's arms. If Saruhiko hadn't said what he had Misaki had all intention of pounding him into dust.

"Misaki...I don't just think I'm in love with you...please don't say that again." He looked away but continued holding onto him; comforting Misaki came before himself. It hurt that Misaki didn't believe his affections were genuine...especially since they affected Saruhiko so much every day. His life was Misaki. He loved him. It wasn't a lie.

"You're not a loser and the baby would be damn lucky to look and act just like you. I wouldn't ask for anything else. So don't be upset, alright?"

"Whatever." Misaki said to the baby ending up like him. He didn't think it would be lucky to end up like him, besides it being pleased by simple things.

Misaki wanted to test how he felt about Saruhiko, but he didn't have the nerve to just kiss him or ask him on a date. He hoped if Saruhiko really loved him he'd ask him out or take the first step to making Misaki fall in love with him, but right now Misaki could wait forever in his arms without knowing if he crossed the line of friendship love and true love yet.

Saruhiko sighed and began rocking him back and forth to soothe him. His heart was hurting from all of this and he really needed to cut, but he could do that later when Misaki was busy or asleep.

"Listen, whatever you want, I'll follow. Your wants and needs come first. But if you really want to have my baby, we have to think about it too. Maybe you're willing to risk your life for it, but the baby's growth rate may be too unnatural for even itself. We should ask the genie about that before deciding anything. Does that sound fair? I don't want to lose both of you."

"Saruhiko, when it comes to all the magical shit it's stupid to go into science. I create fire from my hands and don't get burned, I don't really think that's all that humanly possible. With how much that thing talked to Kusanagi I'm sure it said I would be safe, and I mean he wouldn't let me do something so stupid if he didn't think I had a better chance than 50/50. He doesn't even let me J-walk acrosse a damn alley on his watch, so I'm sure we can just ask him. You asked for me, which is sort of creepy but whatever, so that genie freak wouldn't take me away."Misaki said trying to get Saruhiko to agree he'd be okayish._ 'Or at least I hope not.' _

"I'll probably end up with stretch marks from hell though."

Misaki knew it was so gay, but he really did feel comfy in Saruhiko's skranny ass arms. Despite being skinny he was comfy and warm. Even Kamamoto with his fat ass self couldn't make his body engulf Misaki so well.

"Okay." Saruhiko said. "We'll double check, though. And I wasn't trying to be creepy...sorry. I don't even really remember that." He was sort of embarrassed to have wished for that and have Misaki remember...it had totally given him away. If Misaki wasn't so dense he would have realized what Saruhiko felt...but yes it was still possessive.

"Okay. And you know, it's sort of sweet that you wanted me. But it at the time you sounded more like a horny dog for the position you had me in." Misaki laughed at his attempt to make Saruhiko blush, which he was pretty sure wouldn't happen. He was probably the one who would end up blushing if they got into the battle. "It was a much better wish than mine. I do already have a family sort of. I mean I have you and HOMRA, which is all I really need."

Saruhiko continued rocking the other back and forth silently, thinking that maybe Misaki would fall asleep and he could get some more rest. Misaki was correct in assuming Saruhiko wouldn't blush; Saruhiko hardly ever blushed. Even when he was embarrassed he wouldn't blush. It wasn't like he was heartless, the action was just petty and useless for him when trying to express feelings.

"At least answer me you dick." Misaki said when Saruhiko began rocking him moronically. He was here saying embarrassing crap and there he was trying to lull him into sleep. Like Misaki would fall for such bullshit. He still needed to eat a midday snack. He was starving; and in he booked hunger before sleep unless there wasn't any food left. His stomach growled right as he was thinking of what was downstairs that he could make.

Saruhiko smiled softly. "Thank you. He said quietly, and released Misaki from himself. "Go eat and do whatever. I'm going to bed and I'll be fine up here."

"Fuck face loner." Misaki said as he walked out the door. He rushed down the steps like usual and headed straight to the kitchen. When he got there he grabbed a cup of ramen and began heating it up. He wished it didn't take a whole three minutes to make a stinking meal.

Saruhiko watched Misaki leave in his little huff and sighed, pulling the covers back over and around him and burying himself inside. He took deep breaths, trying not to panic from knowing this baby would in fact be brought into the world and kill Misaki, and tried to focus on sleep.

Misaki pulled out his soup nearly forgetting to let it cool down before scarfing it all down. He blew on it as he walked over to a table Totsuka was sitting at. He nodded at him saying hi as he sat down, hoping his food would cool off quickly.

After a few moments of breathing he couldn't take it anymore and threw the covers off of him, scrambling to his side drawer and pulling out the box with his knives. He opened it quickly and grabbed the closest one, sighing in relief as he made the first slash at his wrist. Saruhiko continued cutting himself, making sure not to get any main arteries but cutting deep enough to distract himself from his internal pain. After making about 10 cuts, he put the box of knives away and cleaned himself up, feeling calmer than before. He crawled back into his bed, ready to actually fall asleep.

"Hey Yata. Are you sure you should be leaving Saruhiko alone right now?" Tatara said when he saw Yata begin scarfing down the food. He wasn't sure if the younger teen could handle what had just been thrown at them, and even if he didn't say anything he noticed the bandages lacing that child's wrist when things got rough.

"He said he just wanted to sleep." Misaki said through a mouthful of food. "But I plan to beat the crap out of him if he does anything stupid!" He started waving his fist in front of his face to make his point.

Tatara gave a light laugh at Misaki. "You always say that. Oh here." Tatara pushed the digital count-down clock over to Misaki. "It records when you should give birth to the second it should happen."

Misaki raised an eyebrow thinking,_ 'What the hell for?! Well it might help Saruhiko calm down.' _Misaki finished his meal and took the counter. "Thanks. I'm going to go on up now." Misaki said as he ran upstairs to make sure Saruhiko hadn't been a moron again.

When he got to the room and peaked in everything looked okay. Saruhiko was sleeping calmly. He decided maybe he should just join him and bring up the count-down later. "Hey, I'm going to hop in bed too." He whispered sweetly before he slipped off his day clothes and put on pajamas. He had to work early tomorrow and didn't see why going to bed at six would make much of a difference besides an eleven hour night of sleep.

And so they slept.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_EnergyStarElite_: Hi Guys! Sorry this chapter is kind of short...once again thanks for continuously reading our story. I'm gonna try and post another chapter this week since I have more free time...but remember the more reviews the longer the chapter! (:

Tell us what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It had been a week since they found out Misaki was pregnant, and Saruhiko had never been so tired. This wasn't because of overworking or anything, but because he literally could not get any sleep. For the past week, Saruhiko had been woken every night to Misaki's moans and groans of pain as his uterus expanded and stomach stretched out. Saruhiko would hold him all night, rubbing his sore stomach and trying to soothe him, wishing that it was him in pain instead of his beautiful crow. Sometimes Saruhiko could feel it growing bigger underneath his hands; the magic that was making Misaki's body do this was terrifying. Misaki already had a baby bump, which looked odd compared to his normally flat abdomen.

Last night they had finally gotten a good nights sleep; Misaki hadn't seemed to have woken up due to any pain, much to Saruhiko's relief. He sat up, not bothering to put his glasses on and putting a hand gently on Misaki's head, threading his fingers through his hair softly. He closed his eyes, relaxing now that he wasn't as stressed from lack of sleep, and falling back asleep.

When Misaki woke from a peaceful rest he found Saruhiko finally asleep next to him. Carefully getting up as to not wake him, Misaki saw some almost healed wounds on the other boy's wrists. It frightened him that he hadn't been able to see them until now, at least 4 days if not more later. Misaki felt like crap for being so distracted by the thing trying to tear him in half that he had managed to miss them.

He wasn't in pain when he woke up. Despite Saruhiko seeming enable to get a wink of sleep he felt like he had slept for centuries. He felt as though Saruhiko was exaggerating his pain; Misaki had only woken up a few times due to it. He sighed, deciding he'd yell at Saruhiko later for hurting himself, but after he got dressed.

He didn't bother leaving the room as he slipped on briefs, a black skirt, a padded bra, and a dark blue polo shirt with a black vest. He had been dressing in more feminine clothes since he had started his tiny bump. Saru was already acting like he was a fat cow, but Misaki had merely gained an inch. He felt it was better to at least look like a girl when he got big and round.

When he had his socks an apron on he was ready to begin pestering Saruhiko on slicing himself up again.

"SARU!" Misaki hollered as he ripped the covers off his roommate. "Do you want to die and leave the baby behind? If you're that afraid of me dying, don't do crap that might take you out of the life of the little one growing inside me. I don't give two shits how pissed you are, there is such a thing as my arms and ice cream!" Misaki wasn't pleased at all with how carelessly stupid Saru could even be.

Saruhiko blinked awake, startled by being awoken by screaming. He must have fallen asleep again after he sat up. He shook his head to clear it and yawned, then processed what Misaki was saying to him and froze. Saruhiko hadn't realized Misaki had noticed his wrists...that was something he had been trying to hide. And he definitely did not want to be scolded about it.

"I'm not trying to die. I'm just stressed. I'm sorry you had to see those...lets not talk about it, okay?"

He reached for his glasses on the table next to him, putting them on and letting Misaki come into focus. He stared for a moment, shocked by his appearance, then shook it off once again and tried to form words.

"Geez Misaki...you know you're not a girl, right? What the hell are you wearing? My God..."

"I don't want you doing it. It always hurts me when I see you do that shit." Misaki said, getting to the reason he had woken up Saru in the first place instead of getting distracted by his wardrobe choice.

"And I know I am not a fucking chick! But it's way less embarrassing to dress like a girl than to be a huge pregnant man! Dammit Saru, I am just trying to look somewhat normal! God Dammit!" Misaki was embarrassed he was in a skirt, that he was pregnant, and that he had to fight with Saru to not hurt himself. If anyone was allowed to be stressed it should be him.

Saruhiko exhaled a deep breath and ran a hand through his own hair. "I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to notice. Don't worry about it, though. And is this going to be a new thing with you? You do know your not even showing that much yet, right? And your boss is gonna think its strange that you're suddenly cross-dressing. By the way, where the hell did you get those clothes? ...Are you wearing a bra? How the hell did you learn how to put on of those on? Your scared of girls!"

Misaki blushed when he thought about how much his boss would end up laughing at him, he shook it off and went to answer the questions thrown at him. "Um, well I want to get used to the feeling of them, and then once I am not pregnant I'll switch back to my normal clothes. And my boss will probably laugh, but not in a mean way. And I asked Kusanagi to get them for me, and he showed me an easy way to get the bra on and off. I couldn't use the make up, but I do have lipstick and eye shadow on. . . Um could you please tell me I look like a cute girl? It's sort of part of my job."

Saruhiko stared for a moment before answering. He didn't like this; it was freaking him out. Misaki never acted like this, and the Misaki he knew wouldn't _ever_ try and degrade his manhood." I guess you look fine...it's just strange to see you like that. But remember not to overexert yourself at work; I still think you shouldn't go till this is over." He sighed at the others stubbornness and pulled the covers that Misaki had yanked away back over him, tossing his glasses back off and snuggling up to the pillows. "Be careful. I'm gonna catch up on sleep while your gone...See you later."

"I quit the job at the convenience store." Misaki huffed as he grabbed his boots, storming towards the door. "And if me seeing them makes you slow down or stop then show me everyday." Misaki slammed the door shut and went off to his work.

Saruhiko assumed Misaki was talking about his cuts and sighed once more, burying his face in his pillow when Misaki left. It wasn't like Saruhiko wanted to be so depressed; he really couldn't help it. He would get all panicky and upset and the only way to make it stop was to release blood from his wrists after slicing them with a blade. Saruhiko had never wanted Misaki to find out about it...he wasn't trying to make Misaki feel bad, it wasn't about him at all.

In a few minutes his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a much needed sleep.

Misaki came into the Homra bar at around four in the afternoon. No one besides Kusanagi was there so he slinked upstairs to get Saruhiko. He wasn't sure if the other remembered, but they had an appointment today with Mrs. Doctor Haruko. It had been such a pain just to get Saru to agree to check her out, and they found she really was well recognized and Misaki could use her.

"Saruhiko!" He called up before clambering up the stairs two at a time.

Saruhiko lazily opened his eyes when he heard the others voice and got up , looking at the time and realizing he had slept most of the day away. Not like it mattered anyways, since it would have been boring and pointless without Misaki. He went to their dresser and quickly put on all his clothes in less than a minute, sliding on a long sleeved shirt so Misaki wouldn't comment on his wrists again. He went to stand by the door and wait.

"I'm here."

"We have an appointment today, remember?" Misaki said when he got to Saruhiko. He was slightly out of breath from racing up the stairs so quickly. "And I don't... Ehh!" Misaki fell to the ground clutching his stomach and trying not to cry. He was getting growing pains again, ten times worse than the ones he got in his legs when he was little. "Ahh!" Misaki was taking deep shaking breaths to try to relieve the pain. He had tears on the rims of his eyes, but they remained unfallen.

"Misaki!"

Saruhiko rushed to his side and scooped him up in one motion, hurrying to bring him to the bed and sitting on it, cradling the boy in pain. "Shhhh..." He murmured in his ear as he began rubbing Misaki's tummy gently, rocking him back and forth. "It's gonna be okay. It'll pass. Your strong, Misaki."

These sudden crumplings to the floor scared the shit out of Saruhiko; he would never get used to them.

Misaki wasn't in as much pain by the time Saru was rocking him. He just needed to gain his composure before he would get up and get dressed in normal clothes.

"Dammit Saru! It's fine, you don't have to freak out like that!" Misaki yelled as he scrambled out of Saru's arms. He flung his off his clothes and put on a dark blue dress. He didn't care to switch shoes and didn't really know how to put on the other outfits.

Saruhiko frowned, feelings a little hurt. He had been trying to take care of Misaki the best he could throughout the whole week; it was his fault Misaki was in pain. All he ever got back was screaming and hitting; Misaki's anger seemed to have amplified over the past few weeks.

"Calm down I'm just trying to help. Do you really have to wear that to the doctors? I think she's gonna know your a boy when she sees your dick."

"I know that! I'm wearing the damn dress because I still have to walk there." Misaki could care less if his doctor thought he was a man or a girl since he needed to be medically treated like a boy. "And...I'm sorry for yelling at you for comforting me, okay? I just get too...flustered and freak out. Everything is pissing me off lately.." He shuffled over to Saruhiko and gave him a quick hug to show he doesn't really hate his touch.

The logic was stupid since Misaki was not even showing too much yet and the general public could still obviously see he was just a cross dressing boy, but Saruhiko dropped it.

"It's fine." He said, patting Misaki on the back. "I know you're going through a rough time."

"Ahh! Don't say that! I need to be nicer to you." Misaki sighed thinking about how scary it must be for Saruhiko too. "Hey I have a question. Do I still look too boyish? I'm only wearing girls clothes, besides my underwear. And I know I'm not showing that much, but as I said before, I want to get used to this type of clothing."

"Of course you look boyish. Your body is obviously a boy and your hair is short and shaggy. You can't just turn into a girl for 9 weeks." Saruhiko told him. He didn't actually think Misaki's hair was shaggy; it was perfect to him; but it was definitely boy hair. "Misaki I really think you should drop this whole idea. By the time you're showing too much you shouldn't be working anyways. Alright?"

Misaki for once felt sad he looked too masculine. "But I want to leave the house! If I'm trapped in here I'll DIE! Oh and my boss is giving me maternity leave and then I also asked for the 2 weeks before I should have the kid off and she let me. I vote I'm allowed to at least do that. Would I look more like a girl with a ponytail?"

"Misaki. Of course you can leave the house. You can just wear baggy t-shirts...it's not like you're gonna be too big, you're pretty fit. Take off the girly clothing, you're thinking too hard about this." Saruhiko stood up and started walking towards the door. "You asked for maternity leave? How did that conversation go?"

Misaki followed behind Saruhiko excited to go see their baby again. "My boss thinks I am a girl and I just normally dress like a dude because I want to be one? But I mean I should get the leave if I'm having a kid within 9 weeks, and then at least with the two week paid vacation I can hide from my co workers. And Saruhiko, I'm 154cm, fit or not once I start showing I'll really be showing."

"I really don't think your gonna look as bad as you're imagining. And I have an idea about the job thing, but we can talk about that later. I hope this lady isn't as daft as her husband...he was a real moron." Saruhiko spoke to Misaki as they left the bar and walked down the street. He didn't know how to approach that he wanted to leave Homra...he knew Misaki would flip a shit. They had to talk about it eventually though since it was their best bet for a good future with a child. "At least stop wearing the bra...honestly it's freaking me out."

"I'm imagining me having a baby-bump, no boobs, and a dick. And he wasn't that dumb, you were just over reacting. When I looked it up online he was pretty much just telling me the basics and what he should say. She'll definitely be better than him though." Misaki's fingers brushed against Saruhiko's palm and he nearly reached just a bit more to hold it, but instead he pretended he didn't notice if Saruhiko didn't.

Saruhiko sighed, not agreeing with Misaki about anything but not wanting to rile him up and irritate him further. It was funny; normally he would have, but Saruhiko was to scared and fragile with this whole situation to do anything. He felt Misaki graze his hand and pretended not to notice, figuring it was an accident. Misaki didn't actually like him like that anyways; this was all just a huge mistake to him. He bit the inside of his cheek and pulled his hand towards himself so they wouldn't touch again and he wouldn't have to feel that heart wrenching pain inside himself.

"I hope she's better. We should go more than once a week though, if she is. This whole pregnancy isn't normal so it's safer to go more."

Misaki bit his lip. When he saw Saruhiko retract his hand from him he wanted to hold it more. He had only ever held someone's hand when he was very little, and it had been Saruhiko who held his hand. Each day Misaki wanted more and more for Saruhiko to ask him out instead of just confess and assume he didn't have any sort of feelings like that. Because tipsy Misaki was completely running off alcohol when he spread his legs for him, but sober Misaki still had the urge to touch Saruhiko.

"Hey Saruhiko. . ." Misaki was about to ask if he could hold his hand, but instead he lost his nerve to. "...Nevermind."

"What is it Misaki? Are you gonna be in pain again soon? Do we need to stop?"

Saruhiko stopped walking and started looking for the nearest bench. "You can tell me when you're tired...let's sit down for a little."

"No, no, it's alright. We're not going very fast so I don't think I'll be in pain too often. I was just going to say I made a lot in tips today. Even if you don't think so, a lot of guys think I look like a girl." Misaki smiled joking around about the guys who hit on him now at work and left big tips to try and impress him.

Saruhiko automatically knew Misaki was lying about what he was about to say...he knew Misaki well enough to be able to tell. Saruhiko didn't push it anyways and continued walking, a little bothered by Misaki saying other men were hitting on him.

"That's disgusting."

Misaki was grateful Saruhiko didn't bug him about what he was about to say. He was positive Saruhiko had caught onto his cover.

He stretched his arms up and then let them rest on his head as he continued walking. "Yeah, but I made nearly double today in tips. I'm normally a pretty good waiter, but everyone just thinks I'm being cute when I blow up at them today. But this one bitch came in and made my life hell. She kept making me run back and forth from the kitchen for little tiny things and when I had to take a break because I got cramps she wrote a complaint because her spare sugar didn't come fast enough. I didn't get in trouble, but it was still fucking annoying."

Saruhiko could understand why men would think Misaki was cute...he _was_ very tsundere. He felt a rush of anger flow through him at the ides though; no one else was allowed to look or touch Misaki. Not that they had touched him yet...but they might try. He clenched his teeth and almost curled his fists when he realized he was acting way too...crazy. Possessive. Misaki didn't even belong to him...no matter how much he wanted it.

He made an annoyed "Tch" when he heard about the girl. "Don't overexert yourself...your customers aren't worth you being in pain. Tell your boss about your cramps, then you won't have any potential problems with getting in trouble."

"I did and she told me I should take it easy and not strain myself." Misaki saw how annoyed Saruhiko seemed to be now and he wasn't entirely sure if it was about guys hitting on him or the lady making him run around. "And the guy's don't ever try to touch me, and if they did Misaki Yata has can's of whoop ass to spare!"

Saruhiko made a 'hmmm' sound and stopped in front of a building. "This is it, right? Let's get this over with."

Misaki felt a bit sad he was getting ignored. _'Shouldn't he be happy I am making more money at that job? It' almost makes up for the other one's income now.' _ Misaki thought as he pushed open the door to the leather chaired waiting room

Saruhiko walked in right behind him. He felt awkward...the walls were baby pink and blue, not the type of colors he associated himself with. Honestly he had never even imagined having children or having to take care of a pregnant loved one; yes he had wanted Misaki's children, but he had always deemed that impossible. So this was really weird for him.

"Now what?" He asked, not knowing what to do.

"Fuck if I know." Misaki sneered under his breath as he walked over to the receptionist. He knew Saruhiko knew as much about having a kid as he did, but they had both gone to the doctors before.

"Hi I have an appointment for 5:45." Misaki said to a lady behind the desk. He was terrified right now more than ever just by someone typing away at a computer.

The woman looked up to see two teenagers. The she couldn't quite decide if the one in the dress talking to her was really a girl, but she assumed they were for the type of job she held. "Oh well I'm glad you're on time. There are a few papers for you to sign, so here you go." She smiled at them, sliding a clipboard with no more than 10 pages on it. "You two can just go sit back there and she'll be with you in a moment. Congratulations!"

Saruhiko chuckled a little bit and followed, taking the clipboard when it was given to them and walking over to the seat to begin filling everything out. Once again he knew all of Misaki's medical information so that was easy, and his own was too. He handed the forms and a pen he had picked up from the counter to the redhead in case he missed anything important, and sat back in the chair. Honestly, he was pretty nervous. Saruhiko was scared for Misaki's well being, and scared for his baby's, too. They were the only two important people for him; and one of them was slowly killing the other. It was sending him into hyper-panic mode lately...the urge to cut grew more and more every day as he watched the one of the only people he loved being torn apart by the other. Saruhiko was all in all terrified.

Misaki smiled at Saruhiko trying to silently tell him everything will be alright. He didn't know how much he could really help without aborting the creature growing rapidly inside him, but he hoped that the best step to take was letting him know he was at least okay now. He saw how desperate the cuts were and it only made him feel guilty for causing that much stress on Saruhiko.

Misaki took the clipboard, quickly reading through all the correct answers and filling out his signature when needed. "You really are creepy." Misaki joked around kissing the top of Saruhiko's head as he walked the clipboard up to the receptionist.

"Thank you dear." The lady said right before the door leading into the back swung open.

"Misaki Yata?" A woman said after the door was fully open. She only saw two kids there but she knew how kids were now-a-days.

Misaki smiled and motioned for Saruhiko to get up before walking the short distance to the lady. "That would be me." He said noticing she didn't have a name tag on. He wasn't expecting them to not be busy, but for how the place was designed he figured there weren't very many doctors in the facility.

Saruhiko's heart went kerplunk the moment Misaki kissed his head, an adrenaline rush running through him and his palms feeling sweaty. If he had been anyone but himself he probably would have blushed, too. He mumbled something unintelligible in his nervousness and shock and stood up to follow Misaki into the examination room.

When Saruhiko came to Misaki's side he remembered he had just kissed him without even think about it. He didn't maintain eye contact to keep from getting more embarrassed from something other than being pregnant, having to go get his check up and the baby's, and the fact that he was in a dress. He still felt ridiculous he had no clue what his feelings for Saruhiko really were, but they had to just be because he was his best friend.

"I'm Dr. Haruko by the way. The office closes at 5:30 on Sunday, and I figured you two wouldn't be that comfortable being stuck in a room with a bunch of pregnant ladies." She led them into a room that was similar to the one they had gone in last week. "Okay Yata, would you mind getting on that chair please?"

Misaki felt relieved she would take the time to give him a check up after hours to make him more comfortable. He climbed into the chair and cursed when he remembered he had to pull up his dress and hadn't even worn shorts. He looked at around the room trying to figure out what he should do. He didn't really mind Saruhiko seeing him in his underwear, but not a lady he met 2 minutes ago. "Um I-I don't have anything under my dress! I forgot I-I had to lift it."

The doctor was confused for a moment before she realized what the boy was saying. "Oh um one second." She went over to a drawer, pulled out a sheet and then came back over. "Here put this in your lap." She turned her back knowing that she didn't really want to embarrass this kid more than he already is.

"Thanks." Misaki said as he pulled up the dress and draped the sheets over his lap. He was thankful the doctor had given him some privacy to do this. "Thank you, I'm sorry."

Giving a friendly laugh she grabbed the ultrasound gel. "Not a problem. You'd be surprised how many girls do that within a week. Now I'm going to put this on your tummy and then we can see how that baby is developing." She began smearing the blue goo on the stomach, smiling when she saw the little bump.

Misaki jumped slightly at the contact, but then started choking back any sounds made from being ticklish. When she put the thing on his stomach. He looked at the screen waiting for her to pause and show him the image of his baby. When it appeared it was much larger than the week before, and much less alien and more human looking.

"Holy. You are definitely pregnant and it's going fast." She took a few screen shots and did the same check as her husband last week. "Okay besides the fact that you're going too fast and the baby looks about 13 weeks along instead of 3, you are doing good. Now I do you want to plan an appointment for next week and maybe a cesarean for the birth? My husband said you guys had a lot of questions, especially you daddy." She pointed at the closer Saruhiko and smiled. "He wasn't allowed to tell you more than he did, so now you can get more accommodated answers from me. And if there are any concerns you have I can try and relieve them. I have to admit I've never had a patient who was 3 weeks pregnant and looked 13 weeks, and happened to be male, so I am just going to say have extreme caution when you do anything that might have been taxing before, or just don't do it."

Saruhiko watched Misaki go through his check up, thinking _'I told you so_' when they dress had to be lifted. He watched his baby appear on the screen and was shocked by how different it looked. Yes, he knew the child was growing fast, but seeing it up close and personal made it all the more real. he had the urge to go closer to Misaki and hold his hand, but he fought it down. That would hardly be appropriate.

The lady Dr. Haruko seemed reasonable enough, and Saruhiko automatically accepted her. Especially when she admitted to never seeing this and saying Misaki should take it easy. Saruhiko scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what he had asked when he went on his little rant with the male doctor.

"I was just concerned with Misaki working and doing so much physical activity; this is a weird case and I don't want him to get hurt from over exerting himself. Also, I don't know if you would happen to know, but how big do you personally think he would get?" Saruhiko asked the latter so that they could confirm whether or not Misaki would keep wearing those weird dresses.

He looked towards Misaki and finally accepted the urge and stood by him, carding his fingers through the others hair. "Yes, he will probably need a c-section, I don't know how else we would get the baby out. And also, is the baby even healthy? Is it a danger to itself?"

Dr. Haruko laughed slightly at everything the teen was saying. "He can still work, but he needs to get enough sleep, food, and just not exhaust himself. Maybe take some time off work when you get closer to your due date. And Yata will show like he is pregnant, but it seems like you'll probably be a bit smaller than the girls your height based on how much you are showing now for how far along baby is; but you're also carrying rather high. For the most part it seems like the baby is healthy and will most likely be a preemie."

Saruhiko nodded seriously at everything the Doctor was saying, taking all of the information and suggestions and storing it in his brain. He still had a lot of questions but ones he knew this woman couldn't answer; the baby was made by magic, after all. Things were happening that Saruhiko didn't understand, nor did anyone else besides that damn genie. And the very same genie was not very good at fully answering questions, either.

Misaki had a small smile on his face. It was relaxing to see his baby and know it's okay, and to have Saruhiko showing affection to him. "I have a question. Will I grow boo...-b-oobs?" Misaki knew wearing a bra was weird enough and he wasn't sure he could deal with real ones, ever.

The doctor started laughing at Yata's question. "I don't know. If you aren't noticing a change yet then probably no; but if you are, well that answers your question, now doesn't it? So baby is healthy and I need to ask you some questions. Are you experiencing pain? You should start to be feeling some more minor growing pain, and cramps in your uterus. Maybe like how when you were little and you were on a growth spurt. And if so rate it on a scale, 1 being the lowest and 10 the highest."

"I am, but it's not too bad. I mean if I don't expect anything then I sort of yelp and lose my footing, but they can't be over my type of five. They started maybe week ago, and only last a few seconds each. They are sort of sharp and then a few deep breaths later, gone." Misaki looked up at Saruhiko fearing he'd do something since he was mad Misaki had to hurt at all.

"Hmm, well okay. I'll give you my number, and if any last more than five minutes or you have any worries feel free to call. Also call if even one surpasses an eight to seven. Now about appointments, I think you should definitely come in weekly to twice a week; and I'm fine with some being after the offices closes, but I can't do any before it opens." She began printing out this weeks pictures and shutting off the screen as Misaki pulled his dress down.

Saruhiko continued gently rubbing Misaki's head all throughout this, running his fingers through the red locks and massaging a little subconsciously Combing Misaki's hair with his fingers was something so natural to him that he didn't even realize he was doing this.

He had chuckled a little at Misaki's question; he doubted Misaki was going to turn into a girl. Just because he was now with child did not make him a female...the only thing similar was the uterus inside him. And even that was just made by genie-magic...not permanent at all.

As the woman and Misaki chatted about his pains, Saruhiko began to frown. These random spurts of growth were definitely not a 5; Saruhiko knew it was much worse. It couldn't be helped; again another thing due to the pregnancy being rapid and magical; but it still bothered him. A lot. He didn't voice his concerns now though, knowing Misaki would just argue and the Doctor wouldn't understand. He didn't even know if the woman knew the whole situation that resulted in the pregnancy.

They finished up and Saruhiko was handed the photos and more papers. He gave his thanks to the Doctor whom had been a help, even if a small one, and waited for Misaki to be ready. Yes, they would definitely be going twice a week. He was too scared not to.

Misaki felt more relieved when they finally stepped out of the office, surprised they had managed to be in there for half an hour when it had only felt like five minutes to him. Only one thing had concerned him when they went in and that was that Saruhiko didn't seem to believe his pains were only a five. When their hands brushed again he slid his hand into place, not saying a word to explain his actions; because he wouldn't be able to explain that instinct.

Saruhiko's eyes widened a little in surprise again when their hands brushed a little like before, only this time Misaki grabbed onto his and held on. Not that he didn't like it...but Misaki was confusing him. Frankly, Saruhiko couldn't tell if Misaki wanted him the way he wanted Misaki, or if he just wanted his comfort more than usual. He'd never ask though; he would never risk putting their already friendship based relationship in a strained position. He had already done that enough when he chose to bed Misaki that drunken night.

He didn't comment on it but held Misaki's hand back, and began looking at the pictures of the baby. The images amazed him every time. A child of his...inside Misaki. He smiled at the thought.

"So whether its a boy or a girl I think we should name it Misaki." He said in a joking tone, but he was somewhat serious. Saruhiko smirked at the other and squeezed his hand.

Misaki was about to start yelling at Saru before he realized it was just taunting and he could do that too. "Nah, that's what my fucked up parent's thought and I despise my name. How about if it's a girl we call her Kazuna so then you can like at least _one vegetable_. But you're such a snob even that veggie you'd grow to hate." Misaki grinned hoping he hit something for Saru picking on his name _again. _

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, insulted and a little horrified Misaki would think that.

"I'd never hate our baby. I love them. Even if their name was literally 'vegetable.' And even if they liked everything I hated, and yelled at me all the time. If you don't believe me then go ahead, name the child that."

Misaki squeezed Saruhiko's hand back. He was pleased that he had annoyed him for once. "I'd believe it. You put up with all the crap I throw at you. I know you'll probably answer with 'I wouldn't care as long as you live' or some crap, but what would you rather have? I don't really care as long as they received my superior looks." Misaki would rather they look more like Saruhiko, but it was always fun to joke around a bit.

"I wouldn't care as long as you lived." He parroted back, raising an eyebrow and smirking once more. Saruhiko shrugged after a moment, answering honestly. "But really, that's the answer. I don't mind either way. And I'd rather it looked like you, too."

"Pft. Be that way. . . Whore." Misaki said when he realized he liked Saruhiko telling him that, which wasn't allowed. He didn't release Saruhiko's hand until he was pushing open the door to Homra and didn't want them thinking he actually liked Saruhiko like that. He had just been drunk, and he just wanted emotional support from his best friend.

Saruhiko's mouth twitched at being called that; it had much more meaning after what had happened between them. And it kind of hurt.

He was such a wimp. This sort of stuff didn't hurt him before, so he needed to get the fuck over it.

Saruhiko let go of Misaki's hand when the other stopped holding on, following him into the bar. Kusanagi greeted them and Totsuka waved a happy hello, but Saruhiko merely nodded and went to his room, letting Misaki do whatever. As he entered the room he decided to entertain himself by playing a videogame he hadn't already beaten; and while it was more fun to watch Misaki try the games and get flustered when he failed Saruhiko still somewhat enjoyed himself. He slid the game into the system and began to play.

Misaki watched Saru leave up the stairs a bit annoyed he wouldn't stay and show off the new pictures. He didn't even feel up to showing them off if he was going to act like such a sour puss when they got home. He handed them to Tatara when he walked over to the bar. Only him and Izumo seemed to be even slightly excited to see the new pictures.

"Wow. Definitely matured since last week. Are you doing alright though Misaki? You seem to be taking this. . . very passionately." Izumo said while looking at the pictures with everyone else. He didn't mean it as an insult, but the dress and bra was scaring him.

Misaki looked at him thinking about how horrible he was taking it all. He had been way too emotional and he was treating Saruhiko worse than usual. He looked down to see if his bump had grown without him looking, but found it to be the same size. He realized he still had on his blue dress and growled. "Whatever!" He snapped briskly walking towards his room. If it hadn't been one of the Mikoto's right hand men he'd have beaten him to a pulp, Homra member or not.

He heard Bandou laughing from behind him and he was ready to turn back around to kick his ass instead. He swallowed harshly making his way up the stairs one at a time to avoid an incident from earlier. He walked into the room to start stripping off his clothes. Not caring to put any back on and just being in a bra, underwear and socks he sat down next to Saruhiko and set his head on his shoulder. "Why couldn't I have topped?"

Saruhiko looked up from the game when Misaki came in, watching him throw his clothes everywhere, and wondered what could possibly be wrong now. He set the game aside immediately as Misaki came and looked for his comfort, wrapping an arm around him and laying his head on top of the others. It was kind of weird Misaki didn't take off the bra, but he didn't say anything about it yet.

"I'm sorry." He said, voice strained. Now that it was obvious Misaki was upset about being the pregnant one, he felt an extreme wave of guilt. This was all his fault. He had hurt Misaki, whether Misaki didn't mind too much or not. "You could have, if you really wanted to. I didn't think you knew what to do though. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you...I wish it was me instead."

Misaki gave a sad smile when he remembered how much Saruhiko cared about him. How gentle he had been before and how gentle he was still now. He wasn't that annoyed he was pregnant, but he was more self-conscious than usual and now he was living up to his ridiculous name.

"I wouldn't have known, though. It. . ." Misaki tried to choke down his pride to maybe get Saruhiko to know he had sort of enjoyed the process they did to make the baby, and it wasn't all just a pain in the ass. No pun intended. "It's as right as it should have been." Misaki finally said, closing his eyes and blushing. "I guess. . ." He began taking the bra off just to do something with his shaking hands.

While confusing that Misaki kept starting off with one thing then switching to the other, Saruhiko just nodded, figuring it was another one of the pregnancy symptoms. He shifted their position a bit to accommodate Misaki taking off the bra; really Saruhiko had to convince him to get rid of that; but kept loosely holding him, feeling guilty despite what he said.

"If you say so...but you don't have to say that to make me not feel bad."

"Whatever. You think I give a shit if you feel bad?" Misaki said in a grumpy tone. He did care but if he made Saruhiko think he didn't maybe he'd realize Misaki didn't lie. He threw the bra into the wall mad at it for being so itchy. He began trying to scratch his back, which was failing.

As Misaki began trying to scratch a part if his back he couldn't reach Saruhiko did it for him, rubbing gently so he wouldn't hurt him but hard enough to actually do something. He knew Misaki's body was probably extremely sensitive, so he had to be careful.

He frowned a little. Actually yeah, lately Misaki didn't really seem to care. Saruhiko knew he was having a rough time, but geez... He didn't need to be yelled at for every damn thing as though Saruhiko did things to get at Misaki. He didn't. He was just sad and scared.

'_Why does that bitch have to be so depressing! I swear if he'd just, I don't know masturbate or express his feelings, he'd feel better. It doesn't do anyone any good with him acting like he's so god damn tough as he slits his fucking wrists !' _Misaki thought, scowling.

"Have you eaten today at least? They gave me some food at work today. Want to go eat it with me?" Misaki asked thinking about how fucking skinny Saruhiko was and how he hadn't seen him eat in a while. How someone could go days without caring to eat terrified Misaki because even before he was a starving pregnant man he was always hungry. Lack of food growing up did that to a person.

"I'm not too hungry." Saruhiko told him. "But you can bring it up here after you get dressed and eat if you want. You need the food more, you're eating for two.

"Don't make me eat for four! I eat like I'm feeding two on a normal bases." Misaki growled wanting Saruhiko to come downstairs and eat with him. "Thanks, but let's go eat please." Misaki rubbed his head into Saruhiko's shoulder attempting to be cute to get the other to eat a decent meal in front of him.

Saruhiko sighed a little, ceasing the back scratching, but reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But you still have to eat most of it."

"I brought enough back for both of us" Misaki replied happily. He got up and began dressing in his normal guy clothes. "And I made sure yours doesn't have any vegetables." Misaki finished getting dressed and started heading downstairs.

"Thanks."

Saruhiko gave a small smile, happy to see Misaki so happy. His mood swings were berserk, but at least when he was in a better mood he was extremely overjoyed.

"What did you bring?"

"Leek stew." Misaki joked since he had already said he avoided vegetables. "I did, but not for you. You get a piece of every type of meat they had in the restaurant and rice." When he got to the kitchen he nodded a greeting to the Homra members milling around and pulled out his take out boxes, after taking off the note threatening any member who takes a pregnant teenage boy's food by warning them they would suffer extreme consequences. He set them in the microwave and handed Saruhiko his note since he found it to be hilariously true.

Saruhiko took the note, raising an eyebrow. "You mind putting these on my food? They keep getting stolen." He ruffled the others hair, glad to have been thought of when Misaki brought a meal home.

"Sure. Just change it to 'I'll send the pregnant hormonal teenage boy at you with his new complaints for the day' or something." Misaki laughed and pulled out their food from the microwave he passed Saruhiko's over to him and began eating his on his way to a seat.

"Upstairs or bar?" He mumbled through a stuffed mouth. He didn't really care but now with Saruhiko at his side he felt like chatting with the other clansmen.

"Whatever you want." Saruhiko told him, even though he would rather go upstairs and be without the other clan members. He didn't particularly get along with them, nor did he want to. Even if he wanted Misaki to only look at him, taking him away from society would probably be harmful, so if Misaki wanted it for now he would eat with him there.

"Bar it is." Misaki declared as he sat down next to Fujishima. He looked down to see some random new mutt at his heels and rolled his eyes. He began taking down his food like there was no tomorrow, only looking up at Saruhiko occasionally.

Saruhiko sat down next to him, eating slowly, amazed by how much Misaki was shoving into his mouth. It wasn't like Misaki was a big eater or anything...this had to be another pregnancy thing. It was kinda making Saruhiko panic inside with how odd Misaki had been acting lately. He didn't comment, just kept eating and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Saru-kun!"

Saruhiko looked up annoyed when he heard the voice to see Totsuka once again flying at them._ 'What could he possibly want now?' _He thought, watching the happy man plop down next to him and grin. Saruhiko didn't hate Totsuka or anything; he was one of the only members that tried not to bother him and didn't try stealing Misaki away; but Totsuka sure was annoying when he wanted something.

"I need to go shopping for Anna's clothes. Will you come?" Totsuka looked at him, bouncing his knee excitedly. "It'll be fun! And you can learn how to shop for children! C'mon, whaddaya say?"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in irritation. "No."

"Aw, c'mon! I need your help! Please?"

Totsuka received a blank stare back, and if one had been paying attention enough they would have noticed the hidden glare in Saruhiko's azure eyes.

Misaki smiled at Totsuka's request for Saruhiko to go out into the world, even if shopping wasn't Saruhiko's or his favorite hobbies. "How about we both go Saruhiko? We could figure out how much we need to get when the baby comes." He didn't mention that they still needed a bigger place, or that the gender was still unknown.

Saruhiko turned his gaze on Misaki, obviously showing his distaste. "Its pointless. Shopping for a 9 year old girl is different from a baby. Tch."

Totsuka interrupted before Misaki could respond, making puppy dog eyes. "Saru, please? I can teach you. Come with me."

"Tch. Whatever."

He got up and packed up the remaining uneaten food, storing in back in the refrigerator with the note. Misaki followed him, frowning. "It'll be good, Saru. Alright?"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue once more. "I said I'd go, didn't I?"

Misaki threw his box out and set his eating utensils in the sink since he had finished his meal anyways. He felt a bit bad Saruhiko still had some left but at least he had made him eat something. He gave him a small smile as they walked to the door trying to quietly say 'thank you'.

Saruhiko sighed and ran his long fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs away only to have them fall right back. He followed Misaki and Totsuka as they walked out the door, Totsuka blabbering some nonsense about shopping for children that Saruhiko tuned out.

It wasn't like it was that hard...just get whatever fit, make sure it looks good, and buy it. Easy.

"It's not as pointless you'd probably think. Mr. Totsuka is probably just trying to make sure the baby doesn't come and you get overwhelmed by even simple tasks." Misaki said when he saw that Saruhiko was glaring at everything. He patted his best friends shoulder. "Even if everything isn't as right as you'd want, you should at least try to enjoy simple moments like these."

Saruhiko sighed, knowing what Misaki said was probably true. Totsuka had been trying to help Saruhiko from day one; and he should appreciate him more. And he did...in his own Saruhiko way. After all, the only Homra member besides Misaki he somewhat respected was the happy go lucky hobbyist.

"Okay, Misaki. Let's enjoy it." He said, and they went to go catch up with Totsuka.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Deaths Lie: I've always loved chapters with doctors visits, but my favorite part isn't here yet. Is Misaki getting nicer? Or is Saruhiko getting less suicidal? Hmmm the world may never know.

Early chapter like promised.

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Misaki was asleep like any person should be at three in the morning. It wouldn't have seemed awkward that he'd find himself in that position; the only awkward part was him having a wet dream about the person who was right next to him.

_Saruhiko held Misaki's chin up to gain full access to his lips. Their eyes were closed as Saruhiko's tongue twirled around in his mouth and his hands roamed his body. Misaki was soon shirtless and Saruhiko was showering every part of his body in soft kisses, occasionally stopping to suck on the skin until he made a mark._

Misaki squirmed and tucked his knees in a bit to hide his growing erection. "Saru. . . hiko," he moaned in his sleep. He was grabbing the sheets even if he didn't realize it. "Mmn hah!" He was already taking slightly shallow breaths and felt a moan growing in the back of his throat.

_Saruhiko had enough pecking and twirling Misaki's nipples. He dragged his tongue down Misaki's smooth stomach as he unbuttoned the pants obscured parts he desperately needed to meet. By the time his mouth reached the area the restraining pants were at the gingers ankles. "Pleased to be up, little Misaki?" He said before he began licking the shaft._

"Shut up ughn dickwad." Misaki mumbled as he subconsciously lifted his hips up to greet the hungry mouth of his imaginary Saruhiko. "Fuck." He moaned tilting his head back slightly in the unreal pleasure.

_"Like it?" Saruhiko said after his mouth left the cock coated in saliva. His own need was becoming more and more apparent. He kissed the tip of Misaki's throbbing erection. Saruhiko coated his fingers in lotion and stuck one inside Misaki. After a bit all three were in and Misaki was struggling not to get his release by only fingers._

"Dammit Saru just fucking take me already!" Misaki panted out in his warbled sleep talk. His hips were rocking into the nonexistent fingers that were hitting him just so. His face was beet red, and his need to meet the satisfaction the dream Saruhiko wasn't giving him was showing through from dream to his sleeping face in the real world.

As soon as Misaki began squirming around in the bed Saruhiko automatically woke up, first instinct that the other's stomach was causing him pain again. He sat up, about to pull Misaki into his arms and rock him awake when the boy moaned his name aloud, tilting to the side and clenching his face in pleasure.

Thats when Saruhiko knew. Misaki was _asleep_, and_ dreaming_ about_ him_.

He froze, watching the redhead, listening to his moans and mewls and watching him squirm as though searching for something, _anything_ to relieve him.

_For Saruhiko to relieve him._

Saruhiko swallowed, unbelievably turned on by every noise and action the older boy was making. But...should he do it? Would it be okay...to wake Misaki up and give him his climax? Is it even okay for him to do that while the other was pregnant? What kind of damage would it do to the baby?

No, that was stupid. People had sex when they were pregnant all the time.

The moment Misaki screamed for him to take him and began rocking his hips like that, Saruhiko lost it. He stuck a hand down Misaki's boxers in one swift motion, grabbing onto his leaking member, and slipped his free hand behind the others head, bringing Misaki's lips up to meet his. "It's alright Misaki, I'm here." He breathed against them, capturing them and pulling him close, pleasuring his cock all the while. He wrung his hand around it, feeling its heat radiate onto his fingers and the slippery pre-cum squish everywhere. Saruhiko moaned into the red's mouth, moving his hand faster and faster, flicking his thumb over the tip of Misaki's prick.

Pleasuring Misaki was better than pleasuring himself.

Misaki woke when he felt something slip into his pants and start pleasuring him. When his eyes shot open he saw Saruhiko lusting over his vulnerable self. Even if he was just having a sexual dream about Saruhiko he wasn't about to be taken to his climax by a guy again.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Misaki screamed, pushing him off and backing into the wall. "What gives you the fucking right to make me feel that way again! You fucking dick!" Misaki wouldn't admit it, but some part of him liked it. His face went flush from the forbidden thoughts. "Explain yourself, NOW!"

Saruhiko pulled away immediately, feeling the pain of his heart stab him all over again. He was so stupid...he knew he shouldn't have let his want for Misaki consume him again. He hadn't been able to help himself, and now Misaki would probably end up hating him for real this time.

"You were moaning my name." He told him, almost pleading with him not to be angry. "You screamed for me to take you. I didn't know...I thought...I..." Saruhiko's began to tremble; he knew he was about to cry. He was the worst...he had brought it upon himself. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, getting up from the bed, shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry."

_'Shit! Fuck! I wasn't staying in my goddamn head!'_ Misaki internally facepalmed; hard. He had hoped to just play off his dream like it hadn't happened, but if Saruhiko had heard him he was done for.

"Fuck you Monkey! Why couldn't you just pretend you didn't hear that or something? I didn't realize I was...just...fuck! I don't know! Even if someone is screaming your name in their sleep, they are still asleep and it's shocking as hell to have someone jacking you off!"

Saruhiko gulped, backing away from the bed. "Sorry. I didn't know..." He said, voice shaky. "I'm sorry."

Finally he turned around, unable to even look anymore. Fuck, it was hurting him so bad. Once again reminding him that he wasn't actually wanted; of course Misaki would have those dreams, Saruhiko was the only one that had ever touched him like that. It was only natural...it didn't mean anything.

_Fucking stupid._

Saruhiko grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket, knowing this was his cue to go sleep on the couch again. If he didn't get out of here soon, he was going to burst into tears.

Misaki was internally battling with himself. He didn't want to admit it...but he liked it a lot when Saru had touched him. And everything he did really...in truth, Misaki really did have those feelings for him, too. It wasn't some crazy confusion from everything that had happened over the past few weeks. If he really didn't want things to happen he'd have said something. Misaki just didn't know how to express it, and would never be able to say anything like that aloud. His minor touches and shy words weren't working. He wanted Saruhiko but he didn't want to say, 'fuck me, kiss me, or just go on a date with me so I know everything is real', he didn't have that much courage.

Slowly getting up he grabbed Saruhiko's wrist. He didn't say anything as he gently wrapped his arms around the other and giving him a tender hug. He didn't have the guts to go on his tippy-toes and make their lips collide. He knew though if he didn't do something after his last outburst then Saruhiko would finally shatter before him and he'd never be able to fix the mess he caused.

"Just wake me up next time. It's creepy waking up to someone else's hand down your pants." Misaki said so weakly he feared Saruhiko wouldn't even understand what he had said. He didn't let go but gave a light kiss over Saruhiko's beating heart.

Saruhiko was shaking harder than he ever had before, but he dropped the pillow and blanket and tentatively wrapped his arms around Misaki in return, melting when the others lips gently pressed against his heart.

'_Next time_' he had said. Not that he didn't want it...just that he was shocked.

But he definitely said _next time._

"I'm sorry." He choked again, foreign tears starting to leak out of his eyes. He couldn't stop repeating the words.

He wasn't just sorry for this; he was sorry for everything.

"I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Misaki asked. He wished Saruhiko wouldn't keep blaming himself, and would just see through the lines of what Misaki wanted. It made him feel guilty.

"F-for violating you, and f-forcing myself on you, and bringing y-your d-death." Saruhiko stuttered out, trying to stop crying but ultimately failing. He let his arms go limp as he relayed what a terrible person he was to Misaki. He needed to stop taking advantage of him; Misaki would never fall in love with him and he knew it. There may be sexual attraction and friendship, but besides that...

Besides that it was hopeless.

"It was creepy...if you had just a-asked or something... And when did you force yourself on me? Stop saying I'm going to die! If you're so adamant on it then make my life so amazing I won't ever want to leave it! Stupid Monkey." Misaki was blushing brighter than a fire truck on acid. If he could get any warmer he'd need one to burst into his room to cool him off. He had now practically told Saruhiko he wanted them to be in a relationship, even if that part was said rather quietly.

Saruhiko froze.

_If you had asked_.

Was Misaki saying...what he thought? That he wanted it? It was surreal; unimaginable.

But...

"Misaki..." He whispered, scared to hear the response to the question he was about to ask. "What are you saying?"

Misaki made a horrified and pained face when he realized Saruhiko really wasn't getting what he was saying. He didn't want to have to say it out loud or so directly, but Saruhiko needed him to spell it out for him, something he really couldn't do.

"God dammit Monkey! You're a fucking genius and you can't get what I am saying?! What the fuck! Isn't it obvious!" Misaki was blushing and somewhere in his embarrassment his hold on Saruhiko had tightened to a death grip and he felt like crying from frustration. He couldn't say 'just make love to me already!' Despite his flamboyant behavior, when it came to romance he could hide under a rock forever. He lost all confidence in that region of life.

Saruhiko's chin trembled, and he began rubbing Misaki's back to comfort him. He thought he got it...but he didn't want to be wrong. That could be disastrous.

He buried his face in Misaki's hair, breathing him in. "I'm sorry Misaki." He said quietly. "You're gonna have to tell me." Misaki would have screamed if it wouldn't have woken up the rest of Homra. It wasn't really frustration with Saruhiko...just himself , to tell the truth. Because how could he expect Saruhiko to be all spontaneous when everytime he touched him he got screamed at. Misaki wished he could have been nicer with all of those surprises Saru had thrown at him...

"Just cause I yell at you doesn't mean I was...mad." Misaki said hoping maybe his subtle interactions would be remembered and each affectionional touch would be understood. He really couldn't take the first step...he just couldn't. Every shred of pride would be lost. "I'm supposed to like girls..." Misaki said weakly, trying to communicate how lately he doesn't really look at them like he looks at Saruhiko.

Saruhiko gave a watery smile even though Misaki couldn't see it. "It's okay. It's alright for you to be confused. You're just hormonal. Shhhhh..." He continued rubbing Misaki's back, feeling a little sad but accepting the answer. He needed to stop letting his feelings get in the way of their friendship, it was probably really scaring Misaki.

He was so stupid, and so selfish.

"I'll stop doing stuff like that, alright?"

Misaki had had enough of this crap. "Dammit Saru!" He picked Saruhiko up after from under the armpits and threw him directly into the bed a meter or so away with enough force to get him there but not make him slam his head into the wall. He quickly strode over to Saruhiko and climbed onto him so he was sitting on the others hips.

Saruhiko yelped in surprise as he was thrown, eyes widening. He held still as Misaki climbed over him, not wanting to scare him from doing what he wanted, but still confused. Saruhiko just couldn't tell what Misaki's intentions or true desires were right now.

The shorter boy's sudden burst of courage came to a downfall when he felt Saruhiko poking into his backside. He didn't have the guts to lean a bit over and just kiss the other. He remained there, blushing profusely, almost 4 weeks pregnant which equivalised to 4 months and he had a slight baby bump. It was embarrassing, and he was petrified by his sudden actions.

"It's okay." Saruhiko reached a hand up to stroke the others cheek when he paused with that terrified look. Saruhiko was scared too, but he could tell Misaki was more affected. "Whatever you want." He reminded him.

"Bed...dream...night...yet?" Misaki said. Not completing his sentence of, 'I threw you into the bed after having a wet dream about you, and had willing sex with you that night. Why don't you get it yet!' He was way too frazzled to form proper sentences.

"Misaki, calm." Saruhiko said, starting to get concerned. "I don't know what you want, but if it's nothing then will you please get off? I can't handle you touching me like that of you don't want it."

"No." Misaki said and hopped up slightly, trying to provoke Saruhiko into attacking him...ravishing his body like he wanted, needed. _'Would I have found out I wanted him this badly if we hadn't made that amazing mistake? Probably not something would just never feel complete with someone else_.'

Saruhiko grabbed Misaki's hips as he leaned over him, understanding what he wanted suddenly. Misaki wanted him; there was no other explanation unless he was a huge jackass; and he wanted him now. But Saruhiko wasn't sure if this was permanent, if Misaki would get angry again later. He didn't want to make such a terrible mistake once more.

"You have to tell me what you want, or else nothing's gonna happen." He whispered, looking into Misaki's hazel hues. "I don't want to be toyed with."

"I'm not that big of an asshole, Saruhiko." Misaki said quietly. He couldn't bring himself to say it more bluntly than that. He hoped Saruhiko would finally understand what he was trying to say...he seemed to be getting closer, but that had taken so much to get it slightly into that morons head.

Saruhiko bit his lip, running a hand that was resting on one of Misaki's hips up the side of his body, reaching his hair and carding his fingers through it. He wasn't gonna make the first move; no way, whenever that happened he got it trouble.

"Then either tell me or show me what you want."

_'Wasn't crawling into your lap enough goddamn proof? You think I'd act this way for Kusanagi? Fuck no!_' Misaki yelled in his head. Saruhiko wasn't being fair! If Misaki really hadn't liked the night they fucked he would have never let the other back in the bed...and he didn't even kick him out in the first place! This was going to make Misaki lose his mind.

"I wouldn't just crawl into anyways lap, fuckink jerk!" Misaki cried, desperately trying to get Saru to make the move. When there wasn't a change Misaki scooted back, and with shaking hands slowly unzipped Saruhiko's pants; eyes directly on the prize.

Saruhiko watched Misaki, holding his breathe. He almost couldn't believe what was happening; he half expected Misaki to change his mind and jump off of him, running for the hills.

"Don't be scared baby." He whispered, daring to use the pet name. "You don't have to."

Misaki was stuck at the pulling down the material part. His hands were at Saruhiko's hips, fingers looped inside the elastic of the other's pajama bottoms. He was too afraid to pull down and expose him...why, he didn't know. He knew Saruhiko wouldn't turn him down, he just had too much pride to willingly ask to bottom. "Well then you take over moron!" Misaki shot back at Saruhiko, mad he thought Misaki didn't have the guts to lead. He wanted to just tear off the taller boy's clothing, but he didn't have the courage.

Saruhiko shook his head, trying to encourage Misaki to continue. Not only was he enjoying Misaki trying to take over; making it clear who the real dominant one was; but he also didn't want to shock him by doing something he didn't want. Whatever Misaki wanted, he would follow, and he wouldn't take over until truly necessary. Saruhiko remained quiet, watching and waiting for Misaki's next move.

"Dammit Saruhiko!" Misaki growled and pulled down Saruhiko's pants in a swift motion to see his hardened member. He stared at it a moment before poking it with his index finger. "That..that went inside me? How the fuck did that fit inside me?" Despite everything he was more turned on than anything, which made him confused.

Saruhiko had to hold back a moan when Misaki finally pulled his pants down, and had an even harder time stifling one when Misaki touched him. It was a brief and small touch; hardly noticeable to most people; but Misaki had never touched him there before on his own and it felt wonderful. He chuckled a little at Misaki's dismay while he stared at Saruhiko's privates, hoping to God Misaki liked what he saw.

Misaki swallowed in anticipation of what would happen next, deciding he wanted to kiss Saruhiko first, leaning over him and slowly bringing his lips to mend with the others, closing his eyes. He didn't plunge his tongue into his mouth, but rather alternated sucking a lip and nipping them slightly. He wasn't too sure if he was doing anything correctly, but he hoped Saruhiko at least liked it.

The younger accepted Misaki's kiss gladly, sighing with happiness at Misaki's menstruations. It was...cute.

He hummed and brought a hand up to thread his fingers through Misaki's hair once more, gently pulling him closer, opening his mouth to let him inside.

Misaki took a shallow breath before he began sucking Saruhiko's tongue into his mouth, and when it came into contact with his own he began circling it with his and constantly pulling it in close. He let his hand wander back to Saruhiko's protruding part, wrapping his hand at the base and pulling up, wanting to make it be leaking with pre-cum. Saruhiko moaned loudly into Misaki's mouth as he was touched, having a hard time forcing himself to not thrust into the inviting hand. Holy shit, it felt so amazing.

After a few strokes he released his kiss, a string of saliva conjoining their mouths. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing." Misaki said before he kissed Saruhiko's forehead, then cheeks, and was slowly bringing his fancy lip work down. His hand that wasn't on Saruhiko's netherland stroked down over Saruhiko's nipple as Misaki began to suck on the boy's collar bone.

"Your perfect!" Saru panted after Misaki's confession, body squirming with need. "Ahhh!" He moaned, arching his back as Misaki kept touching all of his sensitive areas, sucking and rubbing against him. "Misaki it's good!"

Misaki felt bad, but he didn't want Saruhiko to get too excited. He was at least happy he was doing this sort of right. He didn't stop his handy work, but he removed his mouth, surprised at how great of a mark he made. "Where is the...um...lotion? I don't want to take you dry..." Misaki said but not before resisting a quick peck on his lover's lips.

Saruhiko's eyes widened a little.

He hadn't actually expected Misaki to want to take _him._

But he had promised previously Misaki would be allowed to top whenever, and it was only fair. He topped last time, and it ended up impregnating the redhead. So he would bottom...whatever Misaki wanted.

"Drawer." He rasped out, biting his lips hard from crying anything more out. Misaki's hand was amazing...if he kept moving it around his shaft like that Saruhiko would explode.

Misaki let go of the leaking cock and made his way to the drawer. He pulled said lotion out and handed it to Saruhiko before he went and laid down on the bed, spreading his legs slightly. _'This is so embarrassing! If I didn't want him so badly I could faint._'

"Please!" He begged, scrunching his face up at Saruhiko. He had already lost his pride the moment he pulled down Saruhiko's pants and saw his perfection.

That's when Saruhiko understood Misaki's wording; no, Misaki was still to be bottom. He rolled his eyes internally at his own stupidity, watching the beautiful boy in front of him lie down and spread apart his legs. He had never seen a sight so amazing...if he thought the first night was great, this was a million times better.

Misaki begging, trying his best to please him, allowing him access all the while with Saruhiko's child already _growing inside of him._

Saruhiko smiled at him, opening the bottle and dipping his three fingers inside. "Okay." he said softly, leaning over and kissing Misaki's belly. "Relax..."

Carefully, Saruhiko slowly slid a finger inside the other boy, almost moaning aloud when Misaki clamped down on him. He crawled up Misaki's body so he could kiss him, still in a position where he was able to prepare him. Saruhiko leaned down to kiss Misaki's sweet red lips, beginning to pump his finger in and out. Misaki wrapped his arms around Saruhiko's neck and tilted his head into the kiss. He smiled; happy to be in this position again. He separated their lips for a moment and looked into Saruhiko's beautiful blue eyes. "You know when I'm...nngh...ready." He damn near moaned before being ravished once again from those sexy lips sent from the devil.

Saruhiko hummed back to signify that he understood, continuing to finger Misaki. As the hole seemed to get looser Saruhiko added in the second, scissoring and twirling the two digits, thrusting them deep and opening the boy up. He started trailing kisses down the side of Misaki's neck, peppering them all over his collar bones and chest until he licked a perky teat, eyes flashing with delight when Misaki moaned extra loudly and leaned into the touch.

He had forgotten: pregnant people had overly sensitive nipples.

Saruhiko took the pink nub into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking, watching Misaki's face for all of the reactions and soaking up all the pants and squeals with his ears. When Misaki started getting too loud with that nipple he moved to the other, slipping in the third finger at the same time and continuing to prepare him. Saruhiko nipped at the new pink pebble, occasionally darting his tongue out and sucking it into his mouth, teeth grazing it all the while. He was having the time of his life.

"Oooh God!" Misaki was arching his back up, eyes closed and hands trying to find something to support himself as he squirmed from all the pleasures engulfing his body. '_Was Saruhiko always this amazing with his mouth? Oh god if he doesn't take me soon I'm going to cum first! Fuck even those damn fingers are fucking incredible!_' Misaki's dazed mind was screaming as his mouth made incomprehensible noises quietly.

"Dammit!" Misaki said through his heavy panting. The nipple foreplay was doing too many wonders. He reached down and gave a gentle, barely in control stroke to Saruhiko, trying to get him to remember he needed this too.

Saruhiko shuddered at the contact to his swollen member, giving the bud a final lick and then kissing his way back up Misaki's chest and neck, giving him a slow kiss on the lips before pulling his fingers out. He coated himself with the excess lubricant, lifting Misaki's legs and positioning himself the same way as last time.

"Ready, Misaki?"

More than you'd fucking believe!" Misaki cried scooting his hips down to lightly rub Saruhiko's tender member. He wanting this so badly...he really just needed Saruhiko to plunge into his depths and drag him into pleasure land.

Saruhiko growled a little at the teasing; must Misaki do this every time? It drove him insane. As much as Saruhiko wanted to get rough with it he held back, enjoying the gentleness for the time being. He loved Misaki so much, and he would cherish him; but he did have certain...desires.

Not that he would act upon them now.

Without waiting for another conformation Saruhiko pushed into him, faster than the first time but still slow enough to allow Misaki adjusting time. He waited a few moments before pulling out again and thrusting back in, beginning to plunge his hips forward, angling the best he could towards Misaki's sweet spot, just like he knew Misaki wanted. He moaned loudly, beginning to breathe heavily as his body and mind exploded with the pleasure of Misaki's heat on his cock.

"Yes!" Misaki squealed in delight as his body took in Saruhiko, squeezing around his part. Even if it was awkward, it was perfect. Making love to Saruhiko was the best idea in the world, as long as the sucker started moving faster.

Still panting his moan-like breaths Misaki thrusted his hips up to meet Saruhiko's. "Can take MORE~!" Misaki said as he realized he really didn't want this to be so gentle. It felt like Saruhiko was restraining himself, and if this wasn't everything he had to offer then Misaki was dying to see full blown sex crazed Saruhiko. Even if his mind was a pleasure fogged place at the moment and half his words were cries of pleasure, he at least knew he didn't want Saruhiko holding back.

Saruhiko nodded the best he could in his current state, hoping Misaki was prepared for what 'more' was. Once given permission, though, he was unable to stop himself. He lifted Misaki's legs so that Misaki's knees were draped over Saruhiko's shoulders and looped an arm around the other's waist, lifting him up in the new position. It was kind of bent, but not so bad that Misaki wouldn't be able to take it with his pregnant stomach. As soon as Misaki was lifted up Saruhiko starter going faster, thrusting harder. He chanted Misaki's name with every snap of his hips, body being consumed by his pleasure and want. Saruhiko leaned forward and bit Misaki's neck hard; breaking the skin and licking up the blood that flowed out, sucking and lapping the mark. Misaki was his.

"Ughnn!" Misaki cried out loudly at the new, amazing, position. Each thrust was hitting his spot perfectly, hard. He began having tears spill from his eyes from shear pleasure, moans echoing through the room. His mind screamed Saru's name over and over again like a mantra, throat was starting to feel dry from how much noise he was emitting. Saruhiko was snapping in so fast, hard, and right into his prostate that Misaki had turned into a puddle of gushy mush. He wasn't even sure of what he was saying, or if he was even saying comprehensible words at the moment. All that was there was Saruhiko's dick plunging into him and making him see stars.

Saruhiko's mouth tasted metallic, but he didn't care. In fact, it might have even turned him on more. Misaki's ass was so perfect; sucking him right back in as he pulled out, squeezing when he hit the sweet spot, and just being so fucking tight. He felt his release coming and used his spare hand to grab Misaki's own leaking erection, pumping it in time to his thrusts to speed up the process. It got to the point where he couldn't hold it in anymore and he came with a loud "MISAKI!", shooting his cum right into him again, still jerking off Misaki all the while despite his orgasm high.

Misaki came at the first syllable being ejected from Saruhiko's mouth. He wasn't sure if he was moaning quietly or screaming, but Saruhiko's name came out of him for sure as he came hard onto Saruhiko and himself. He wasn't as tired as the first time but a sense of calmness washed over him, a simple smile crossing his face.

Saruhiko was breathing deeply as Misaki's cum squirted all over his hand and torso, covering the both of them. He pulled out of the other, flopping down on the bed beside him, pulling him close but being unable to say anything for a few moments until he regained his breath. His eyes fluttered as he came to, fully realizing what had just happened, a stupid grin starting to grown on his face. Saruhiko nuzzled the side of Misaki's face, kissing the spot right next to his ear.

"Okay?"

"What?" Misaki said dumbly. He wasn't sure what it was Saruhiko was asking. '_Is he asking if I'm okay? If the baby is okay? If it's even okay we did this? Whatever it is it's going to be yes.'_

"Is everything okay?" Saruhiko asked again, looking at the side of Misaki's flushed face. He was so happy he felt like he was going to explode, and he didn't want his happiness to be destroyed like the last time this happened.

"I feel fine. Bit tired, but pretty good in general." Misaki said as he began to stroke Saruhiko's hair and trying to push the longer ends behind his ears. _'He really is too cute.'_ Misaki thought, feeling a bit giddy to have someone like Saruhiko.

Saruhiko was relieved, but still a little wary of what would happen next.

"Misaki, what does this mean?"

"That you're stupid." Misaki said in a loving voice. He turned his head to face Saruhiko before he slowly let their lips meet again. He wasn't going after a fierce erotic kiss, but more a gentle 'yeah, you have my heart' kiss. He wasn't sure if Saruhiko was afraid of him freaking out again, which he knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't have done anything like this with anyone...or at least sober, he wouldn't.

Saruhiko began shaking again, this time not of fear but of disbelief and happiness. his stomach was doing flip flops and his lips felt like they were on fire, all by the simple touch. As Misaki pulled away Saruhiko pressed their foreheads against each other, losing himself in Misaki's amber eyes. He pulled him closer, Misaki's slightly protruding stomach against his own flat one, and smiled.

"Thank you."

Misaki wrapped his arms around Saruhiko. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his lover. "I think you have where the gratitude should be, but okay." Misaki squeezed Saruhiko's side. "Thank you, babe." Misaki added in the first pet name he could think of to see if he could finally get Saruhiko to blush...a goal he had. Saruhiko was too stony.

"Misaki..." he whispered, shocked by everything that was happening. Did Misaki just call him...babe? That was something he would have never expected to come out of his mouth. Saruhiko gulped, continuing to gaze into Misaki's peaceful face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, I'm fucked." Misaki said. He snorted at his joke tiredly and smiled. Saruhiko smiled back, choosing to just live in the moment for a little while and let the both of them be happy. This was another one of Misaki's mood swings;he knew it; but at least Misaki wasn't angry. If he was, Saruhiko would have broke.

"I love you." He told him softly. "You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know."

Misaki sighed, biting his lip. "Thank you. I'm sure one day I could say it to you with all my heart...but for now...just...thanks...I guess. I can't say it to be like yours, but my feelings are far from it's opposite." Misaki said. He hated lying people, and wouldn't want to do such a thing on something so important.

"Okay." Saruhiko said quietly, closing his eyes. He held Misaki close, drinking him in, ready to fall asleep.

"Even after this, if I wake up because of a dream, don't wake me up from your hand in my pants." Misaki mumbled, letting his eyes close and sleep begin to envelope him. "Just wake me up, or leave me if you'd like." He completely fell asleep after that to the sound of Saruhiko humming in agreement, following him afterwards.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Deaths Lie:_ Emmn nun-drunken smut. Yummy yummy? Well too bad if you didn't like it because I know two lovely men who liked it. Anyways I hope you like this. I love seeing all the reviews and so very big thank you!

_EnergyStarElite_: Wow, sorry for not updating for so long. I was feeling a bit under the weather and was just lazy in general...sorry guys :( But I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for all your reviews and everything...they really motivate me! And a shout out to Rin for poking me and encouraging me to continue finishing editing the chapter!

Alright so we really need names for the baby, and Deaths Lie and I can't seem to agree on any. We need your help! Can you submit names (Japanese, please) and tell us what the meanings are as well! WE WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DID! The person who gives us the name we ultimately pick will get a special surprise...whatever you want.

**Thank you everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Misaki woke up the next morning to see Saruhiko's face centimeters from his own. He blushed thinking about what they had done last night, but kissed Saruhiko's nose and began to gently squirm out of his hold. He wanted to take a shower now, feeling sort of sticky from the previous night's events. He knew how much energy Saruhiko had to have used on him, so he moved slowly as to not wake the other.

_You look really cute without glasses on, and sleeping. You actually look helpless. Saruhiko._ Misaki thought as he smiled, hovering over Saruhiko's sleeping body.

Saruhiko woke up right as Misaki left his arms, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds and then opening them to find Misaki over him. "Hey."

He slowly pulled Misaki's head down to kiss him, slow enough so that Misaki could pull away if he wanted to.

Misaki let himself be pulled into the chaste morning after kiss. "Good morning stupid." Misaki said after they parted a bit. He was blushing, but more from being caught staring at Saruhiko as he slept than from the kiss. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said, not moving to see if Saruhiko might want to join him.

"I need one too..." Saruhiko said back then frowned, knowing it probably wasn't okay to ask to join. "I'll just...go after you...I guess."

Misaki saw the frown and feared it was because Saruhiko thought he was angry. "Well if that's what you want Monkey..." Misaki said, slowly getting up. He wasn't the best at comforting or expressing what he was really hoping, so he couldn't bring himself to say he actually wanted the taller boy to join. He gave Saruhiko a kiss on his forehead when he stood up, not really sure that would help anything.

Saruhiko sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and pulling the blankets up to cover him up..

"Misaki, what are we?"

Misaki tilted his head trying to comprehend what Saruhiko was asking. When he did get it he had to come up with the correct word, because they were more than fuck buddies.

"Partners?" Misaki asked not really sure they could say they were exactly 'dating' since they hadn't exactly ever gone on a date. Not that he wouldn't say yes if Saruhiko asked.

"Partners." Saruhiko repeated, testing the word out. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit...weren't they already partners? He sighed a little, falling back in the bed and pulling the blanket over him more. "Okay, whatever you want."

"Well, we haven't exactly gone on a date have we? And it's not like we're gonna be friends with benefits or anything..." Misaki said a bit huffy that he hadn't chosen the right word. There were different meanings behind words, and they were now partners in a new sense. He walked over to Saruhiko and pulled his covers down glaring into his face. "Can you think of a better fucking word?!"

"You want me to take you on a date?" Saruhiko asked, surprised. "I didn't think you'd like girly stuff like that."

"I never said that! . . . I was saying we aren't dating if we don't go on dates. . . But guys go on dates. The girls aren't the only ones that go on them! And I mean. . . Fuck you!" Misaki shook his fist at Saruhiko threatening to punch him but blushing a bright red. He couldn't believe he really wanted to go on a date, but it was better than Saruhiko being his booty call. Or would be be Saruhiko's because it's his booty being used?

"Hey it's okay, I'll take you on a date." Saruhiko grinned at him, amused by his profound blushing and swearing. He was so cute when embarrassed. "I just don't know where to take you. We already hang out all the time."

"Gah!" Misaki let his hand drop and he looked away. "Well, we could go to the arcade and then get...I dunno...food or something? Isn't a date like hanging out, just more embarrassing?" Misaki's hands were sweating and he couldn't stop fiddling with them.

Saruhiko laughed. "A date doesn't have to be embarrassing, Misaki. But yeah, we can do that. Don't be nervous." He grabbed one of Misaki's twitching hands, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "Go shower and we can go whenever you want."

"It _will_ be embarrassing." Misaki looked down and realized he was still naked. "AHHH! You've been looking at my dick this entire time. Fuck!" Misaki yelled and sprinting to the bathroom, feeling ridiculous.

Saruhiko laughed again at Misaki's freak out. Saruhiko was naked too...and he obviously liked misakis dick.

Not at all tired anymore he got out of the bed, deciding to screw the whole sleeping for a few more minutes thing. He began taking off their sheets and washing them, getting rid of the evidence from last 's when he remembered that all of Homra probably woke up to the sound of them fucking last night. He didn't really mind since it was just asserting that Misaki belonged to him, but he didn't particularly want to be teased by the idiots. And he knew Misaki would get upset by it.

_How the hell did I forget I was not wearing any damn underwear! There was a breeze! And Saruhiko wasn't wearing a shirt, but that's normal. Ughh and my fucking belly was all out there. Dammit I'm fucking retarded!_ Misaki thought as he hopped into his shower, not even needing to take off any clothes. Misaki quickly scrubbed his body down in soap, taking his annoyance at himself out on the scrunchy. He washed his hair and was done with a normal shower when he remembered Saruhiko had let his release go inside him.

_Well last time I just sort of splashed water there, but what should I really do? I mean I don't want to not be washing well enough. Ugh we need condoms if this is going to turn into a habit..._

Misaki let his hand wander down and spread his butt cheeks with the other one. He let a finger begin to poke at his hole, blushing at what he was doing. _Nope! Not fucking happening!_ Misaki washed between his bum and rinsed his legs again, before turning off the shower and stepping out. He wrapped himself in a towel and quickly walked to the bedroom.

He noticed despite how fiercely they had gone at it last night he didn't feel that much discomfort as he moved. The first time he hadn't felt pain, but it was a bit funky walking for the next few hours. He felt humiliated to actually like it, desire it and could even go for another round right now, even, no especially, from last nights meeting.

He opened the door to see Saruhiko cleaning the room. He looked at the clock. A quarter 'til seven. Hmm. Wait! I have to go to fucking work!. Misaki rushed into his closet pulling out his new waiter outfit and threw it on after slipping on his boxers and again the padded bra. He grabbed the two bows Tatsuka had gotten for him, the make-up, and was about to rush out when he saw Saruhiko.

"I have work today. I'll see you when I get home, right?" Misaki figured Saruhiko would be in the shower by the time he came back to the room for his shoes but didn't want to leave without explaining where he was. Saruhiko looked up, still not dressed, and stared at Misaki for a few seconds. Was this cross dressing thing never going to end? And Misaki's neck...either he didn't notice or didn't care, but there was a huge mark where Saruhiko had bit him last night. The skin was broken there too...he felt kinda bad but Misaki didn't seek to mind.

"Yeah. Later." He said, nodding him goodbye.

Misaki noticed Saruhiko looking at his shirt and looked down too, thinking he had dropped some food on it. He didn't see anything and gave Saruhiko a questioning look. "What they fuck are you staring at? Fuck it. I don't have time to care." Misaki left the room, racing to the bathroom.

Misaki put on a little bit of blush, eyeshadow, lipstick, and a slightly better than bad job of mascara then clipped in his two black bows on either side of his head to give an even more feminine appearance. When he took a step back to see how stupid he looked today he saw a mark on his neck that was obviously Saruhiko's from last night. He grabbed some foundation and smeared it over the spot, but found it to still be pretty obvious. He ran back to the room, put on his socks and shoes, and sprinted downstairs, not even nodding to Saruhiko.

As Misaki dashed through the room with his bows and makeup Saruhiko just watched with disbelief and annoyance. He didn't like this whole dressing as a girl thing; Misaki wasn't a fucking girl just because he got knocked up. And being a pregnant boy was nothing to be embarrassed about...it was as though Misaki was embarrassed of harboring his baby. He knew it made Misaki feel better, but it was a little insulting.

Saruhiko finished throwing the sheets in the hamper and putting on new ones, then went to take his shower, turning on the hot water and stepping inside. He cleaned all of the dried goo from his body and washed his hair, scrubbing his body with the very same loofah Misaki used and then finishing up. He went back to his room, got dressed, and headed downstairs. Saruhiko had plans for today before his date with Misaki.

"Totsuka do you have a scarf?" Misaki asked, holding a hand over the mark.

Tatara looked at Misaki and set down his guitar. "Yes. But why do you need it?" Tatara saw Yata's hand on his neck and eyes that were begging him not to ask. "I'll be back." He said, striding behind the bar and pulling out a dark blue scarf. He figured it had something to do with the noises he had heard last night.

"Here you go Yata-chan. Be safe at work." He didn't hand Yata the scarf but wrapped the scarf around Yata's neck, smiling and tying a bow that made it look like it was an accessory. "Bye bye!" He waved as Yata bowed and ran out of the building as to not end up late for his family's only source of income.

When Saruhiko came down he spotted Totsuka and walked towards him, wanting to talk to him before heading out. Totsuka was a little odd, but he sure was always there for Saruhiko, even when he didn't want him to be. So Saruhiko decided to come to him first before making any rash decisions.

"Totsuka." Saruhiko greeted him, sitting next to him. He had never talked to anyone at Homra first unless it was to ask them to move out of his way or something, so this was really strange for him. He cleared his throat, making himself continue. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Tatara smiled, sat down on the couch, and set his hands in his lap. "Of course, Saru-kun, you can talk to me about whatever you like. Despite my young, carefree appeal, I am very reasonable. Of course that's only when I need to be." He laughed and patted the spot next to him indicating Saruhiko should come sit next to him. Saruhiko bit the inside of his cheek as he complied, sitting down next to the blond. He ran a hand through his hair as Totsuka waited patiently, then just got out with it.

"I don't belong here." He said bluntly. "I think it would be better for me to leave. Not Misaki; he needs me; but Homra. What do you think?"

"Hmm. Well that's sort of obvious, but why all a sudden you decide this? Are you afraid we'll do something to your guy's baby? You know, all of Homra is more than they appear. And I don't think most of Homra will be mad at you, but Misaki won't be too happy. You have to bring it to the King in the end though." Tatara said, not that surprised at all Saruhiko would think that way, but blabbering nonetheless.

Saruhiko nodded. "That's what I thought..." He spoke aloud. he was glad Totsuka was being reasonable about this...it was helping Saruhiko more than he knew. "I've been offered a job at Scepter 4. It would be good for me, for Misaki, and our child. I...I want to take it, maybe, but I'm going to get more information on it later today. He wouldn't have to leave, just me. No one would miss me; I don't fit in anyways. I guess I just want to know if everyone will be okay with Misaki continuing his relationship with me afterwards, if he should choose to do so. I don't care what the others think of me, but Misaki does..."

"Well that's another clan, so by instinct I'd say that it's not a good idea; but I understand your reasoning. Out of everyone to choose you chose the most impractical. Yata-chan holds a lot of respect and admiration to the King. Get his permission to leave and it might work out." Tatara told him, though feeling uneasy about a clansmen switching sides, especially one like Saruhiko.

"Thank you." Saruhiko said. "You've been a great help." He stood up and dusted his pants off, turning back towards the other. "Thanks for everything."

He began walking out the bar, more encouraged to keep going.

"Good luck and congratulations. On the baby and the...well..._guy._" Tatara said, smiling and waving. He picked up his guitar and began to practice. He didn't mind giving the simple advice on the gang. He didn't mention that he was the most accepting of the group, but he had told him to go to Mikoto before he did anything. The King would keep everyone in place if he agreed. But Saruhiko didn't.

Saruhiko walked through the streets towards Scepter 4's headquarters, thinking about all that Totsuka said. Misaki would be angry for sure; angrier than he'd ever been. And with his mood swings the anger would be intensified thrice the amount...it was going to be tough. He knew this would be the right decision though, if it could provide well for his family and give him a better purpose than just being a Homra lackey. Homra was a stupid gang, anyways.

As he neared the double-doors he paused in front of them, looking up at the grand building. It was made of glass and was bright; the campus all around it was magnificent. You could tell it was groomed every day to perfection; not a single twig out of place. It was the type of place that fit Saruhiko...neat and orderly.

He rang for the guard, and a man dressed in the same uniform as the King the other day approached the gate. He had red hair; not beautiful like Misaki's; and looked a few years older than Saruhiko. He asked him what his business was, and when Saruhiko told him his name and desire to see the king the man immediately let him in, leading him up through the building and to the King's office. It had seemed the King was expecting him, and had told the others too also.

Was Saruhiko really that predictable?

The red-haired man knocked on the door twice and opened it when a voice called to 'enter', nodding at him and giving a 'good luck'. Saruhiko walked inside, immediately going up to the King's desk. "I came to ask about the job offer,"

The man smiled at him, gesturing for him to sit, which he did albeit reluctantly. Saruhiko hated feeling inferior to people, and having to sit in front of another's desk like that was definitely something that made him feel that way. The man smiled at him though, obviously trying to get Saruhiko to warm up to him.

"I'm Reisi Munakata. I've told you before that I have been observing you, and I've liked what I saw. You are suited for my organization; I think you could bring a lot to it. Now you would have to stay in the Scepter dorms for the first 5 years; family included if you would like; and working hours would be about 8 a day, sometimes even more. Saturdays and Tuesday's would be off for you. The pay is high; 500,000 yen a month, which considering the already payed for home is a good deal. Now in your case there may be an opportunity to promote you if you prove to be efficient; I need a 3rd in command and wielding both auras, being an expert hacker, and being very reasonable would be very useful. I believe you can do all that, right? So it's really up to you."

Saruhiko stared at him for a moment, shocked at how good this actually sounded. The man was kind and level headed; something he could respect, even if he was a bit...odd. He could tell right away that this guy was too nice for his own good; not a pushover, but too nice. At the moment it was working for his favour though, so it didn't really matter.

"How do I enter?" He asked, having pretty much made up his mind. The deal was perfect, and it could only help. The only problem would be Misaki's temper, which he could handle. Saruhiko would hopefully be able to make Misaki see how good this would be for them. WIth this pay, Misaki would never have to work. They wouldn't have to pay for some random babysitter when Misaki could watch the kid during the day, and Saruhiko could at night. It would be a bit much for Saruhiko personally, but he knew he could do it if he put his mind to it. Besides, it was always said that the laziest people figured out how to do things the easiest.

"You'll need to take a test to measure your IQ before I mark you as my clansmen, and then go through training for a month. The training would be from 7am to 7pm every day for that month; it's grueling but necessary. And it would count as paid hours, in case you were worried. I'd be happy to give you the test now, if you'd like."

Saruhiko nodded. "I'd like to join. I'm ready."

The King led Saruhiko to a spare room with tons of computers aligning the walls, giving him a seat next to one and pulling up a page. "This will be about an hour long. Just do your best; I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be back when you're finished to see your score and determine where you go next."

Munakata left him and Saruhiko began to get to work, answering all the random math and problem solving questions, breaking into websites when the test wanted to see his hacking skills. After the hour was up the King came back in, eager to see Saruhiko's score. Saruhiko was 100% he had passed...it was one of the easiest tests he had ever taken, almost designed for him.

"Let's see your score." The king said, tapping a few buttons on the keyboard while looking up at the monitor. A new page came up and Munakata stared at it for a few moments, a look of disbelief etched across his face.

"What is it?" Saruhiko asked. "Is something wrong?"

Munakata slowly turned and looked at him. "Fushimi...your score...it's perfect. That's never happened before."

Saruhiko looked at him for a few seconds, surprised. Wow. Well, that proved how much he belonged here.

"I'd like to take that job then, if I may." He said.

The King nodded. "Of course. Let's go back to my office."

Saruhiko followed once again, taking the steps that would lead to his new life of blue clansmen, official Homra betrayer.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Deaths Lie:_Awww I feel so bad for Saruhiko trying to take care of his family, too bad his family is Misaki and not me. T.T

_EnergyStarElite:_ Thanks so much for sticking with us this far! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently, but lately I've been swamped with schoolwork. Remember, the competition for picking out the name of the child is still in motion; thanks for all those who have entered.

**Review Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Misaki had been cheery all day, and had almost halfway through the day and hadn't wanted to kill any of his customers yet like usual. He even had the same lady that made him run around the other day, but today she saw his bump she was like 'You're pregnant! I'm so sorry dear I just thought you were a gay guy in drag.' He just smiled, nodded, and didn't really think about poisoning her for that rather truthful comment. She left a tip that was twice as much as the food she even ordered at that, even when he messed up her drink.

At twelve on his lunch break and he got the message, '_Hey baby, I'm going to be back late tonight don't worry. - Love you'_ from Saruhiko he lost his cheery glow. He sent back '_Why are you going to be home late?!_' and hadn't gotten an answer within the five minutes since he sent it like he usually did from Saru. Every half hour he kept sending some message saying something along the lines of the first message, just each one gained a new question mark. By the time his shift was over it had turned into all caps with ten question marks. '_WHY?'_

Saruhiko had spoken with the King and made arrangements the whole day; touring the grounds, meeting the people, being forced to watch one of the drills. It was troublesome and annoying, but he had to do it. Eventually Saruhiko had to turn off his phone from the constant beeping it was emitting due to a certain ginger-boy; he felt guilty for ruining his day, but dates could happen anytime. This was important for them.

He had made a deal with the King to not begin till about a week, so he could gather his bearings and alert others and whatnot. Saruhiko had taken the oath immediately though, had been given the aura and now held a responsibility as a member of the blue clan. He had been given his key to his new apartment, and had been told to stop by when he was ready to begin.

This whole ordeal had literally taken the whole day; he arrived home at 1 in the morning, tired and just ready to snuggle up to his love and sleep. He quietly snuck into Homra, walking up the stairs carefully and opening the door to his room as slowly as possible.

Misaki was sitting up on the bed, head drooped to the side, asleep. He had obviously stayed up for Saruhiko...it fueled his guilt even more. Saruhiko moved forward to scoop the boy up and tuck him in, pulling him into his arms when Misaki's eyes popped open.

Misaki woke up at Saru's touch. "Don't touch me! Do not even touch this damn bed! First, you send a message saying you won't fucking be home when I get here, which was fine, but then I realized that meant you were going to blow off the damn OB/GYN visit we had for today! In case your fucking wondering, my baby is a girl! You probably don't even realized how fucking pissed I am right now! I am practically four months pregnant, and the most important ultrasound you didn't even remember to come!" Misaki brought his knees to his chest and began crying into them. "Fuck you!" He said in his tear stained voice.

_'How could he do this? He gets his fucking prize and stops being so perfect. Nothing will make that time up and I am never getting pregnant again. He really doesn't care in the end. And I still can't even hate him!_' Misaki cried harder, feeling like a helpless and stupid hormonal girl. His personal pride had been taken from him last night, and now he was just sinking deeper and deeper into that hole. He would never regain it, either.

"A...a girl?"

Saruhiko's eyes widened, sitting down next to Misaki and pulling him into his arms despite his protests. "I'm sorry..." He whispered into the others ear, guilt stabbing his very core. That appointment had totally been lost in his mind. "I didn't mean to forget. I was busy the whole day. I understand if you're mad, and if I should go sleep on the couch again. Just don't think last night hadn't meant anything to me...it did. And I'll take you on that date. I'm sorry. I Love you."

"I said GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Misaki screamed kneeing Saru where it hurts, picking him up by the hair and slamming his head into the wall behind him. "Where the fuck even were you?!" Misaki barked as he threw Saru into the wall across from the bed.

"You're such an asshole!" Misaki stood up from the bed and leaped close to where Saruhiko laid from being thrown. He ignored the pain beating up Saru caused him. By , because by strain this was definitely in the category for it. Chucking your boyfriend, who is taller than you, from a sitting position on a bed, over your head and into the wall a few yards away was not good for a pregnant person. But he didn't care at this point, rage fueling his actions. He picked Saru up by the hair again, sliding him up the wall and kicking him in the region he had enjoyed so much still less than 24 hours ago. He made a fist and slammed it into Saru twice before dropping his hold on him, letting him crumple to the floor. He stood over him fist clenched at his sides, tears streaming down his face and the urge to kick the person more continuing to hold strong. Fucking hell.

Saruhiko curled up on the ground, clutching his private area, wheezing, body throbbing with pain. It took him a minute or two to be able to pull himself up and speak, and he did so immediately when he could.

"Misaki..." He rasped out, still clutching onto the worst pain. "Stop...you're going to get hurt..."

"Like I'm not already?!" Misaki screamed bringing his leg up and slamming Saru back into the ground, driving his heel into his shoulder from a brief full power kick. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU I SAID! Answer if you ever want to hold my damn child after I'm dead!" Misaki snapped angrily, lashing out Saru's fears because if he did much more physical pain he'd pass out.

_'Fuck you instincts, I am not going to comfort him. I'm not going to help him! I'm not going to care! I don't care how much I want to pick him up and say I'm sorry right now, he asked for this by not even saying he was sorry for missing the damn appointment! Screw him and whatever the fuck he was doing_!'

Saruhiko clenched his eyes shut in pain as he curled into himself, shaking from the impact of the blow.

_Misaki...it hurts._

"A job." He gasped. "I was getting a job. I'm sorry. Please...I'm sorry."

Misaki slid down the wall to the floor when he heard that. He was still mad but he had already hurt Saru to the point he was curled up in pain. "I'm so sorry." Misaki choked, trying to swallow down the pain, sorrow, and guilt that had finally set into his bones. He felt like shit. _'Of course Saruhiko was just trying to take care of me and his daughter. I'm so stupid and need to stop blowing up on him so easily. Even if I'm scared, he is my Saruhiko, and he wouldn't just toy with me like that.'_

Misaki gently pulled Saruhiko's head into his lap and began gentle petting his head. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry." Misaki was crying harder than he should have been and felt a bit guilty that his tears were getting on Saruhiko. "I'm really fucking sorry." Misaki said as he closed his eyes, and just cried. His body was aching from the effort it had taken to hurl Saruhiko into the wall, but his soul hurt more for doing it in the first place.

Saruhiko shuddered, swallowing up his own pain and ignoring it to hoist himself up and scoop Misaki into him, holding him close.

"It's okay, love. It's my fault. Don't cry...I'm sorry. Shhhh.." He rocked him back and forth like he normally did while comforting, pressing his lips to the others temple.

Saruhiko was an idiot...he couldn't even imagine Misaki's reaction when he told him what the job was. It would be terrible...he wouldn't be surprised if a limb or two was broken. He resolved not to tell him now, but to wait till he was calmer, maybe more rational. He was certain being a part of Scepter 4 would be great for them, but he was also certain Misaki would feel betrayed for a while. Thats not what he was doing. He just wanted to protect him.

"So I'm gonna have a baby girl, huh?" Saruhiko asked, trying to calm him down. "She's going to be beautiful, just like you."

"If I didn't just kill her with the shit I just fucking pulled." Misaki said, angry at himself for letting his anger break. "I can still feel her so she's fine, before you have a heart was an early reading and they said they're more easier to mess up, but so far she looks like a girl." Misaki wrapped his arms around Saruhiko and brought his face up to his, kissing his lips briefly.

"Are these okay?" Misaki asked bringing his hand to cup Saruhiko's balls. "I'd hate for them to get damaged." Misaki said right into Saruhiko's ear. Considering what he had just done he felt it was okay to handle Saruhiko in this way, it wasn't like they could go much further than they had already.

Saruhiko quietly moaned, taking a deep breath and resting his head atop of Misaki's. Sure, they were still stinging a little, but the thought of Misaki willingly reaching out to touch them along with the gentle feeling excited him. "They're fine." He breathed, rubbing Misaki's back. "Let's go rest now, okay? We're both just tired."

Misaki swallowed, realizing he really liked Saruhiko enjoying his touch. Sure, it was still really embarrassing, and they had just had the biggest fight they ever had had, but...

"Saruhiko, can I make it up to you? Or, well, you don't have to think of it like that. Maybe a congratulations gift?" Misaki asked sliding his hand slowly back and forth to cause a bit of friction.

Saruhiko could feel his body start to get hot and moaned a little louder. "If you want, hah, you can do, mmmm, whatever."

Misaki quickly unzipped Saruhiko's pants. "Good." Misaki said as he backed away from Saruhiko a bit to pull down the pants and underwear. He swallowed, losing the confidence he had at seeing Saruhiko's semi erect member before him again. He leaned over and stopped a few centimeters away.

_'Oh God!'_ He thought as he shyly kissed the tip. He closed his eyes at each touch. He licked the slit and then looked at it again before he opened his mouth in a big 'O'. He let off as he soon as it was a centimeter in his mouth and he had breathed a warm breath on it._ 'Oh fuck why am I nervous. He obviously likes this!'_ Misaki's mind reminded him as he licked it from base to tip.

~Far off in Mikoto's room two doors down~

"Tatara, make sure glasses is still breathing." Mikoto said after a moment a few moments of silence. Anyone on the block had heard Yata screaming at Saruhiko. He had thought about going in there earlier, but was frankly not interested enough to walk over there. He could have Izumo go check on them, but he might get killed. This was a task only he or Tatara could handle, and he really was too lazy to put on clothes at the moment.

"Okay King. I'll be back in a moment." Tatara said and happily jumped out of bed, putting on his fluffy robe. He gave a warm smile before he stepped out and swiftly walked to the other boys room.

He didn't bother knocking before he opened the door to see Misaki was now at another mood swing of horniness and was sucking Saruhiko off. He got a full on glare from Saruhiko and Misaki pulling off him with an 'oh fuck' face and blushing. "Sorry!" He called at them already shutting the door after the awkward second that felt like a minute passed.

He walked as fast as he could, gaining momentum from his arms swinging and long strides. He walked into Mikoto's room, practically slammed the door and within a moment had his robe off and was back in bed. "They're fine." He quickly said, a wide-eyed look of surprise on his innocent looking face and blush on his cheeks.

"They're fucking each other now, aren't the?." Mikoto asked, judging by Tatara's flustered reaction. He received a quick double nod. Letting out an annoyed groaning breath he kissed Tatara's head and wrapped an arm around him, going back to sleep.

~Misaki and Saruhiko's room~

Misaki looked at up at Saruhiko, embarrassment sewed into his expression. "Sh-should I continue? Because I am n-not hard anymore." Misaki questioned, stuttering. He blinked, swallowed, and looked down at Saruhiko's full hard on from him and bit his lip. "Never mind. That door didn't just open. Did it? No!" He said and quickly shoved himself back onto Saruhiko as far down as he could take him.

'Seriously how the hell does this thing fit comfortably inside of me!' He thought when he couldn't take all of it in his mouth now that Saruhiko was really excited. He was sure it was about the same size of his, or maybe...bigger? He let out a little moan when it ended up reaching the back of his throat.

Saruhiko moaned loudly. "Ah, Misaki, don't stop!" He screamed, rolling his hips onto meet Misaki's inviting mouth. It was so amazing..._.Misaki was sucking him off._ He grabbed his hair to keep himself steady and bit his lip, whimpering and quivering at the sensation.

Misaki nipped Saruhiko's penis when he felt it getting too forced. He pulled off and looked up at the other's pleading face. "One, Get off my hair. Two, thrust into me again I am biting you with teeth. Three, if you feel the need to cum in my mouth I will never do this for you again. Understood? Good." Misaki said before going back to work.

Saruhiko shook his head frantically, pulling Misaki off of him. It was so good that he knew he wouldn't be able to follow orders. "I...I can't...hands...just use your hands." He panted out.

_'God dammit...I don't wanna use my hands!'_ Misaki's mind growled when he heard Saruhiko. He reluctantly brought his head back up and started a make-out session with Saruhiko; his left hand slamming into the wall behind Saruhiko's head and right hand harshly beginning to finish the job his mouth had started.

"Hah..hah.." Saruhiko continued thrusting his hips up into Misaki's hand, wrapping his arms around him and eagerly slamming their lips together. He was moaning and squeaking into the other mouth, clutching onto him as the warm feeling right under his belly got hotter and hotter. He finally exploded, squirting all of his semen into Misaki's fist with a "Nggh!"

"Well your noisy as all hell. If I didn't already wake up everyone in the neighborhood yet I think they're up now." Misaki joked before capturing Saruhiko's lips in a kiss he was trying to dominate. He hadn't let any of Saruhiko's seed get on him since he still had on his comfiest shirt on. He wouldn't mind cleaning the floor, in the morning if this at least made Saruhiko happy.

Saruhiko breathed heavily, trying to recover from his orgasm high as Misaki kept making out with him. He went a little limp, turning the kiss more gentle and relaxed before he pulled away, trying to recover his breath.

"Thank you." He said to him, eyes getting heavy from the tiredness that consumed him after this. He had had a long, stressful day; happy; but stressful. "Bed now?"

"Are you okay? I know I'm stronger than I look." Misaki said as he got up and offered Saruhiko a hand. He was upset but he felt better now knowing Saruhiko had gotten a job and he wouldn't have to work two jobs again. Today he had felt so hopeful, to then have it crash and burn, and now it was ending with him feeling...dirty.

Saruhiko nodded, taking Misaki''s hand and pulling himself up. He had a small headache and would surely have bruises all over his body later, but he didn't blame Misaki too much. He rubbed his eyes and cleaned himself up with his underwear on the ground, then went to the dresser and pulled out his favorite pair of pajama pants. He slipped those on and took off his shirt, crawling into bed with Misaki.

"I'm tired. Let's just..."

He nodded off to sleep, not having completed the sentence.

"Whatever shit head." Misaki said but didn't climb into bed until the spot on their floor was clean and he had brushed his teeth again. Afterwards he didn't fall asleep as quickly, but when he did it wasn't a pleasant dream he had, but more a nightmare of his day replaying completely over from the end up.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Deaths Lie_: Aww I loved writing this part. No joke it was fun. I don't know if it was because of my OTP (sush ignore the O), or because I think Saruhiko really liked his first job (now now you innocent people not that one). I think Misaki handled him being home late, so let's see how the hormonal teen will react to the other job, because I think he liked the other one too ;)

_EnergyStarElite_: I hope you all forgive me for the lack of chapters recently since this is the second one I've cranked out in the past 3 days. Anyways, now that you know their baby is a girl, please give us girls names? Thanks for all of you that had already submitted, and feel free to submit more.

Please do not hate Misaki because of this chapter. He is extremely hormonal and since he is stronger than a woman he does more damage. If a woman could do this stuff, she surely would. Besides, Saruhiko is tough.

**Reviews are like crack to us**


End file.
